Country Boy
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: AU: When Lillian Hummel passes away, leaving her ranch in the hands of her grandson and the boy she saved, it sends them both down a path neither had ever expected but both secretly desired. Rated M for eventual smut, drug usage, dark past Blaine. (discontinued)
1. Reunited

A/N: Hello my lovely, wonderful readers. Here is the first chapter to my new fic. This fic was inspired by the song "Country Boy" by Aaron Lewis. My buddy Austin introduced me to the song so he'll be in this fic as an OC.

Here's the deal with this story, it starts off a little slow but as the story progresses and we learn about Blaine's past it gets rather dark. There will also be drug use (marijuana). You have been warned. Kurt is 27, Blaine is 26.

I want to send a shout-out to my beta momaboutown for working on this with me. Also shout-out to GleekMom for giving me her opinions on this. Between the three of us, this fic will be amazing! (I hope)

Anyway, here it is. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

If someone asked the towns folk what they thought of Lillian Hummel, there would be a mixture of responses. The church ladies would say that Lily was a strong woman who put her faith into everything. The mayor, along with a few police officers, would say that she was a trouble maker with way too much time on her hands. The children and most of their parents would say that she was a kind woman with a heart made of gold. The man at the meat market would assure you that she fought with him over pounds and quality simply to get a rise of out of him.

Austin Masterson, the young man that worked on her ranch for more than ten years, would say that she was a crazy old woman who loved to play foolish pranks on anybody she came across. Blaine Anderson would say all of the above and more. He knew better than anyone what kind of woman she was. Yes, she was a strong, eccentric old woman, who played a few too many pranks on the mayor, yes, she was kind-hearted woman who would bake batches of cookies for all the school children once a month, and yes, she did purposely argue with the man at the meat market simply to get a rise out of him.

She was also the same woman who woke up at the crack of dawn to feed the animals; the same woman who would stay up late watching ridiculous movies like "Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle" with Blaine and Austin. She was the same woman who took a complete stranger into her home, gave him a place to stay and work, and took care of him the same way she did her son so many years before. Blaine was that stranger. When life dealt him a shitty hand forcing him to run away, she was the one that helped him pick up the pieces. It hadn't mattered that he was an 18 year old boy who could've easily turned out to be a psychopath and it hadn't mattered when everyone in town told her she was crazy for taking him in. She took it upon herself to help him, promising him that he would have a better life if he just learned to smile.

The next eight years of Blaine's life consisted of learning how to work the ranch all the while Lily doing her best to keep him smiling. Some days were worse than others and Blaine often fought with his inner demons but not once did Lily give up on him; she became the mother he never had. He learned more about himself in those eight years than he had his entire life with his father. When she died, Blaine was completely heart-broken. Despite knowing that it was coming, it was still one of the hardest things he'd ever had to deal with. He loved Lily deeply and now that she was gone, he was alone again. Sure he had a few friends like Austin and the town's people were relatively kind to him but he had no real connection to anyone. No one knew who he really was, who his father had been, and no one understood him the way Lily had.

* * *

On the day of Lily's funeral, Blaine was a mess. He spent most of the night crying while remembering all of the ways Lily had helped him and by morning, he had cried so much that he literally had no more tears left. He numbly got himself ready, his thoughts lingering on Lily, and left for the funeral home with his nerves frayed. He wasn't just upset over the loss of his friend; he was also slightly terrified of seeing Kurt Hummel again.

The last time Kurt had visited Lily was about a month after she took Blaine in. He had only been there for two weeks but Blaine remembered him vividly. He was in such a bad place of his life that he never spoke to Kurt but he remembered the immaculate angel that graced his presence. He remembered the way Kurt laughed when his step-brother Finn fell into the mud. He remembered hearing Kurt's flawless counter-tenor voice singing down the hall. He remembered thinking how badly he wanted to talk to him but was too lost to ever approach him.

For years, Blaine imagined what it would've been like to talk to Kurt, to hold him, to touch him. He wondered what his lips tasted like and he imagined making Kurt moan his name. He had promised himself that he would make an effort to get to know Kurt the next time he saw him but how was he supposed to do that when he was once again feeling broken and lost? How was he supposed to talk to the man he'd been secretly pining over for years during such a sad moment? Blaine had no idea how he was supposed to handle all of the different emotions he was feeling so he did what he did best; he shut himself away from it all.

* * *

The funeral had been the saddest the town had ever encountered. Nearly everyone went to pay their respects to the beloved woman and there were only a few who hadn't left the church in tears. Kurt was one of those few. He hadn't cried while the reverend spoke, he hadn't cried when her closest friends shared their favorite memories, and he hadn't cried when they lowered her casket into the ground. Kurt had completely shut down when he heard the news of her death. Losing her was like losing his father all over again and his emotions were still in shock.

The last time he had seen his grandmother was roughly a year before at his dad's funeral. Burt had died from a massive heart attack, throwing everyone for a loop because he had been doing so well after the first heart attack. Lily had spent all her time with Kurt in the few days she was in Lima. Together they cried for hours into the night while sharing their favorite moments with Burt. At the end of the week, before Kurt returned to New York and before Lily returned to Tennessee, she made him promise to come see her before her cancer won out. He had assured her that he would but life in New York took over once again and he never got the chance to come back.

When Kurt dove up to Lily's house, he was overwhelmed by the memories. Visiting his grandmother had been his favorite part of growing up. Despite his divaness and his need to always be perfectly clean, Lily's ranch was the one place that Kurt let his hair down sort-of-speak. He used to love feeding the animals with her and he always enjoyed the peacefulness that only came from her land. He parked his rental car in the driveway, not noticing the old truck that was there, and walked behind the house as his emotions started to surface. He knew that the property would soon be filled with guests so he tried to keep himself in check. Tried but failed. He walked over to the bench that he used to sit at to sketch and sat just as the tears began to stream down his face.

Blaine, who had arrived about ten minutes before Kurt, saw him as he broke down and it instantly shattered his heart. It didn't matter that he'd barely spoken to Kurt before; all the mattered was that the world's most beautiful man was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He walked over to where Kurt was sitting, ignoring the nervous lump in his throat as he got closer. He stopped a few feet away, not wanting to be rude, and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Kurt quickly turned his head, his sad cyan eyes meeting broken hazel eyes.

"Hi, Blaine. Sorry for being a mess." Kurt said somberly, looking away just as quickly. He remembered Blaine from when he last visited, even though the boys barely talked, and he really didn't want the man to see his sadness.

Blaine stood there for in shock for a moment. He didn't think Kurt remembered him from all those years before and despite the circumstances, his stomach did little flips at the realization that he had remembered.

"Don't be sorry. I don't mind if you cry." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt nodded slowly as a few more tears fell but he didn't look back up at Blaine. Blaine walked over the other side and sat down quietly, unsure of what to say or do. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, both too wrapped up in their emotions to speak. When Blaine finally found the courage to say something, Kurt stared speaking just above a whisper.

"I promised her I'd come back before she died. I promised…"

Blaine didn't think his heart could break anymore after Lily's death yet seeing Kurt in so much pain was tearing him apart.

"You were busy in New York; she understood that." Blaine told him.

"Did she tell you that?" Kurt asked him sarcastically.

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's tone but let it go. "Yeah actually, she did."

"Well then yay for you." Kurt replied flatly, granting him a scoff from Blaine. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be jerk."

"I know." Blaine replied sincerely.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine to catch his gaze again, captivated by the intensity behind them. Even the few times he had spoken to Blaine all those year ago, he had been entranced by them. He had stayed up for several nights in a row wondering why Blaine was so broken and lost but he never found out. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Austin called out that everyone was starting to arrive.

"Let's get this over with so I can go home." Kurt mumbled to himself as he got up from the bench. He felt horrible as the words came out of his mouth. He hadn't meant it in the way he was sure it sounded and he didn't miss the pained expression on Blaine's face. He wasn't sure what the expression was directed at but he chose to ignore it.

Blaine watched him walk towards the house, his heart breaking a little more at Kurt's comment. _Of course he's going back to New York. Why the hell would he stay here with Lily gone? _He thought bitterly to himself. He didn't want to be upset over the fact that Kurt would be gone in a few days but he couldn't help it. The few moments they stared into each other's eyes were breathtaking. Blaine felt like Kurt was staring into his soul and the only person who had that effect on him had been Lily. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind before getting up and walking back to the house.

Once inside, Blaine kept his distance from Kurt. He did his best not to glance over at the beautiful man but kept finding himself watching him. He greeted everyone kindly as they apologized to him for his loss just as Kurt did. Kurt may have been Lily's grandson but in a lot of ways, Lily had been Blaine's mother and the town knew that. No one was really sure what was going to happen to Blaine now that Lily was gone but no one asked either. There were only a few people other than Lily that truly cared for Blaine well-being but they kept their questions to themselves, not wanting to upset the man.

Kurt held his emotions in while the town's people talked to him. Some of them he knew, most were new faces, and all of them told him the same thing. "Lily was an incredible woman. She was so proud of you." Kurt knew this. He knew how amazing his grandmother was and he knew that she was proud of what he's accomplished. That didn't stop the gnawing guilt in his heart though. If anything, it made his guilt grow. He made sure to greet everyone before sneaking away to the porch. His emotions were once again trying to sneak out and he refused to cry in front of everyone. He took a shaky breath to center himself while he gripped the railing of the house.

"You will not cry, Kurt Hummel." He mumbled to himself with his eyes closed. "You will not make a scene in front of these people and make a fool of yourself." Kurt was too wrapped up in his emotions to notice that Blaine was sitting on one of the chairs just a few feet away. "Get your shit together and get back in there!" he scolded himself before taking a sharp breath and swiftly turned around to walk back in the house.

Just as he turned around, he noticed Blaine watching him. Just like when they were on the bench out back, their eyes instantly met, stopping time around them. Blaine was smirking at Kurt curiously granting him a glare from Kurt.

"Yes?" Kurt said asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Blaine replied shaking his head. He wanted to say, "Nothing, except the fact that I'm in love with you and that little speech you gave yourself was rather cute," but didn't considering why they were there. He smiled softly at Kurt, earning him a blush which made him smile wider.

When Kurt realized that he was blushing, he immediately chastised himself for it. There was no reason for his body to react like that to Blaine's smile; even if he did have a slight crush on him when he was 19. That was over eight years ago and he should not be reacting like this, especially since he had a boyfriend in New York. That didn't stop his blush from deepening when Blaine smiled wider at him. They stayed locked in each other's gaze for another moment before Kurt finally broke eye contact and walked inside the house. _What the hell am I doing? I'm practically eye-fucking him! What in the world is wrong with me? _He thought angrily at himself.

Blaine followed Kurt inside a minute later, purposely brushing against him as he walked by. The action caught Kurt's attention making him once again blush. Blaine winked at him when he noticed the blush and chuckled lightly as he walked away. _Seriously, Blaine? A wink? Are you stupid?_ Blaine scolded himself. _We're here to celebrate Lily's life and I'm flirting with her grandson who probably has some amazing, hot boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with me? _Despite knowing that he was in the wrong, he couldn't help but glance back at Kurt one more time, only to notice that Kurt was watching him. It was then his turn to blush.

* * *

Late that night, once everyone was gone, the food was put away, and the place was cleaned up, Kurt let his emotions take over. He crawled into the bed he had come so accustomed to sleeping in when he was younger and let all of his sadness spill over. He cried for his grandmother, he cried for his father and his mother, he cried for his guilt, and he cried for anyone that's ever lost a loved one. He even cried for Blaine. He knew that Blaine had a tough past, not that he knew any details, and he was well aware that his grandmother was the one that saved him. He didn't know what was going to happen to Blaine now that Lily was gone but he hoped that Blaine would be ok. When his phone rang with Parker's ringtone, he didn't answer. He didn't want to talk to his boyfriend or any of his friends. He just wanted to cry until his body could no longer produce the tears.

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think of the new fic so far? Let me know. :)


	2. Life Changing Choice

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you to all those who reviewed and alerted! I'm glad that this fic has caught your attention and I hope I make you proud with this one.

This chapter was originally much longer but we (beta and I) decided that splitting it would be better. That means most of ch. 3 is already written and should be up soon.

I'd like to thank my beta, momaboutown for helping with this. You are amazing and incredible and I love you! Also, a big shout-out to GleekMom for inputting her opinion on this chapter. You are just as amazing and incredible as Jen and I love you too! You ladies rock my world!

With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt woke up just before dawn that next morning despite the terrible night sleep he had. It had always been difficult for him to sleep in, even when he tried to. Once in New York and he started working at Vogue, it only got worse. Now that he was the Editor-In-Chief, it became impossible for him to sleep past 6am. He laid in bed for a little while, his eyes looking out the window as the sun rose over the horizon. Watching the sunrise and sunset on his grandmother's land had been his favorite thing to do whenever he visited but now it was too painful to watch, even for a few minutes. He wiped away the tears that snuck down his cheeks before getting up for the day.

He was too tired and too emotional to care about his current appearance so after brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he grabbed his phone and walked down to the kitchen to get some coffee. In his sleepy state, he had forgotten that Blaine lived in the house as well so when he reached the kitchen to find Blaine sitting at the table, he shrieked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he subconsciously pulled at his shirt.

"I live here." Blaine said slowly.

"You…right…I knew that." Kurt replied shaking his head. He walked over to the coffee pot, thankful that Blaine had already made coffee, grabbed himself a cup, and silently sat down in the seat across from Blaine.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt from the newspaper, instantly noticing his tired eyes. His room was located directly underneath Kurt's and he had heard Kurt crying into the night. He had silently cried along with him, wishing that he could comfort the man. There was so much he wanted to say to Kurt, so many things he felt should be discussed but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Sure." Blaine told him.

"What's going to happen to you now that my grandmother's gone?" Kurt asked quietly. The question had been plaguing his mind most of the night and he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Blaine replied shrugging. "This ranch is all I've known for years. I don't…I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his heart breaking for the man. _Doesn't he have any family or friends? _He thought to himself. He couldn't deny the curiosity he had for the man and the thought of him having nowhere to go was something he couldn't accept.

"You should stay here." Kurt told him seriously.

"Stay here?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know what my grandmother decided to do with the land but if there's an option for you to stay here then you should. I know she'd hate for you to be out on the street." Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly at Kurt's words. _If he only knew just how much she hated the thought of me being on the street._ He thought to himself, briefly remembering the day she found him. "I appreciate that but I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Blaine. This place is your home too. Again, I don't know what's going to happen to this place but I do know that she would want it in the hands of someone she trusted. She obviously trusted you so you deserve to be here." Kurt replied genuinely with a small smile.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, his breath catching in his throat at the beauty and sincerity behind them. "Thanks." He replied, his eyes sparkling with something that Kurt couldn't place.

"Sure." Kurt said shrugging, ignoring the flips in his stomach.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Kurt continued to drink his coffee while Blaine flipped through the paper although he wasn't reading it at that point. He stole a few glances at Kurt, loving the way that Kurt seemed to visibly relax from the coffee. He paid special attention to the way his eyelashes fell beautifully on his face, the way his skin was free of any imperfections, the way he lips pouted slightly whenever he took a sip of coffee. _God, he is just so beautiful_. Blaine thought to himself. _How can someone be so beautiful this early in the morning?_

"Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked him, breaking his reverie.

"Sorry?" Blaine asked, not hearing the question.

"I said, why are you staring at me?" Kurt repeated.

"You really want to know?" Blaine asked smirking mischievously.

Something told Kurt that he should say no but curiosity won over. "Yes, I really want to know."

"Well, to be perfectly honest," Blaine said as he set the paper down. "I was thinking about how beautiful you are and I'm trying to figure out how that's possible this early in the morning."

Kurt was taken by surprise by Blaine's answer but did his best not to let it show. "Are you kidding me? I haven't even taken a shower yet. I haven't done my morning moisturizing and I'm still in my pajamas. I look atrocious!"

Blaine had to laugh at that. "The only way you could look atrocious was if you wore a bag over your head. Trust me, you're beautiful." Blaine replied, his eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt felt the blush creep up his cheeks but ignored it. "You need to get your eyes checked."

"No, I don't." Blaine assured him with a wink.

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but stopped when his cell phone rang. He knew who it was without looking at the caller ID but glanced at it before answering either way.

"Hey, Jeff." Kurt answered as he stood up to get another cup of coffee.

"Hey, Kurt. Sorry to bother you, I know you're with your family." Jeff said apologetically. _What family? _Kurt thought bitterly.

"It's fine. What did you need?" Kurt asked sighing. He glanced over at Blaine, who was watching curiously so he mouthed "work" and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"I was looking for that article you wrote on high school students and their lack of fashion but I can't find it." Jeff told him.

"I don't think I emailed it you, actually. Let me do that now." Kurt told him as he poured himself more coffee. "While I have you on the phone, how did yesterday go?"

"It went really well. No one went home crying since you weren't here to threaten anybody." Jeff said laughing.

"I resent that!" Kurt replied scoffing as he leaned up against the kitchen counter. "I wouldn't threaten anyone if they just did their damn job correctly."

"I didn't threaten anyone and everyone did great. It doesn't hurt to be nice to people." Jeff pointed out.

"I _am_ nice. So I make a few interns cry, big whoop. I didn't become Vogue's Editor-In-Chief by babying the newbies. It's a tough business. It's not my fault if they can't hack it." Kurt said defensively.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever you say, Kurt." Jeff replied sarcastically. "So listen, I got a call from-"

Kurt had momentarily stopped listening to his second in command when he saw Blaine stretching in his seat. Blaine was wearing a simple white tee that rode up just enough to see his lower abdomen. Kurt hadn't meant to stare but from where he was standing, he could easily make out the toned muscles underneath. He wanted the shirt to rise up more so that he could see what Blaine was working with and he instantly chastised himself for wanting it. _What the hell is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend for fuck's sake! Quit staring at him! _He scolded himself. When the shirt came back down, Kurt tilted his head slightly in an attempt to still see some skin.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was staring at him but made no move to interrupt the action. If anything, he stretched his upper body for a few moments longer in order to let Kurt stare longer. When he put his arms down and saw that Kurt was still staring, he decided it was time to say something.

"See something you like?" he said coyly, bringing Kurt's attention up to his face.

He smirked knowingly at Kurt while Kurt blushed profusely at getting caught. Before Kurt could respond, his attention was brought back to his conversation with Jeff.

"_Hello_, Earth to Kurt." Jeff said loudly.

"What?" Kurt said confused, tearing his eyes away from Blaine.

"I've been talking to you for like ten minutes and you haven't said a word. Is everything ok?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just…distracted." Kurt replied, glancing quickly at Blaine and immediately regretting it when he saw that Blaine's eyes were roaming his body.

It sent a shiver up his spine, which did not go unnoticed by Blaine. Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt's and he couldn't help but chuckle at the scowl Kurt was sending him. He stood up from his seat, grabbed his coffee cup, and walked over to the sink. Kurt, who was trying his best to ignore the man's presence, was having a hard time concentrating on his conversation when Blaine continued to give him bedroom eyes.

"Jeff, hold on a minute." Kurt said quickly before covering his phone with his hand. "Would you stop doing that?" he whispered irritably at Blaine.

"Stop doing what?" Blaine asked all too innocently.

"Oh, you know what." Kurt said pointedly.

"You're right, I do." Blaine replied, letting his eyes roam down Kurt's body once more.

"I have a boyfriend I'll have you know. A gorgeous, amazing, super model boyfriend!" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine let his eyes linger on Kurt's thighs a moment longer before looking back up at Kurt. "That's nice." Blaine said nonchalantly. "I'll see you later." He said with a wink before walking out of the room. Blaine had already assumed that Kurt had a boyfriend, after all, there's no way someone as incredible as Kurt could possibly be single. He didn't particularly care though. Flirting with Kurt was way more fun than he originally thought it would be and if Kurt was leaving the next day, he might as well get as much flirting done as possible.

Kurt tried really hard not to look at Blaine's ass as he walked away but once again his curiosity got the best of him. He had subconsciously bit his lower lip and left his eyes glued on Blaine until he was no longer in view. He smacked himself in the head as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"I'm going to hell." He said sighing.

"Well, yeah, I knew that already." Jeff replied teasingly. "Why are you going to hell this time?"

"I'm going because I can't stop ogling at Blaine when I have Parker at home." Kurt said as he placed his coffee cup in the sink.

"Who?" Jeff asked quickly.

"Blaine. He works on my grandmother's ranch." Kurt informed him as he left the kitchen to go back upstairs. Jeff was so silent on the other line that Kurt thought he'd lost the connection. "Are you still there?"

"What? Yeah, sorry. I was just…I got distracted." Jeff said quietly. There was a change in his tone of voice but Kurt couldn't place what it was.

"So, what were you saying about Donavan and Decker?"

Kurt ended up talking on the phone with Jeff for another hour about work. He and Jeff had been friends since college and he knew how lucky he was to have him in his life. He was the only person he trusted to take charge of the company in his absence. There were only few people he trusted entirely, Jeff and his husband Nick were among those few.

* * *

Later that day, Lily's lawyer dropped by the house to talk to Kurt and Blaine about the property. Lily had warned him beforehand that Kurt was a high-strung man so he couldn't help but be a little nervous for the meeting. As Lily's lawyer and friend, he tried his best to convince her to change her Will in Testament but she had been adamant on leaving it just the way it was. He had no idea how the infamous Kurt Hummel was going to react to the news he had for them but he hoped that it would all turn out ok.

"Can I get you some coffee, Mr. Nathenson?" Kurt asked him as they entered the living room.

"I'm good but thank you." Mr. Nathenson said politely as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "Where's Mr. Anderson?"

"Who?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Blaine, Mrs. Hummel's board." Mr. Nathenson clarified.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere on the property I think." Kurt told him, bewildered as to why it mattered.

"I can't start this meeting without him. He's in Mrs. Hummel's Will in Testament as well." Mr. Nathenson informed him.

"He is?" Kurt said surprised and the man nodded. "Let me go find him."

Kurt walked out of the house in search for Blaine, hoping to find him quickly. _Blaine's in Grammy's Will? Of course he is; why wouldn't he be? She took him in after all. I wonder if she left him the land. That would ease my mind about where he's going to go. _Kurt thought to himself. He walked around the property for a little while as he tried to think of where Blaine was working. He first checked in the horse stable but found it empty. He then checked the barn but only found Austin.

"Hey, do you know where Blaine is?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, he's over on the South end working on the fence." Austin told him.

"Thanks." Kurt replied before leaving the young man to his work.

He walked over to the South end of the ranch, finding a shirtless Blaine rewiring the fence. He stood there mesmerized by Blaine's physique for a moment, admiring the curves of the man's back. He could see the muscles tense as he worked and he couldn't help but want to run his hand down his spine. _Damn it, Kurt! Stop doing that! _He chastised himself. He took a deep breath before walking over to Blaine, chanting _don't stare at his chest _over and over again as he got closer.

"Blaine." He said from a few feet away. As soon as Blaine turned around, Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Despite the chanting, Kurt couldn't help but glance at the toned abs in front of him. Even though he was covered in dirt and sweat, there was no denying that Blaine Anderson was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Kurt?" Blaine said questionably, smirking at the fact that Kurt had yet to look away from his body.

"Uh, yeah. I need you to come." As soon as the words left his mouth, he turned beet red. "I mean, the lawyer needs you to come." He said quickly. _Yeah, because that's so much better._ He thought to himself.

Blaine crossed his arms, amusement evident on his face from Kurt's discomfort. "That's interesting. I thought he had a wife."

"Har, har, har. Very funny." Kurt quipped although the corners of his lips wanted to smile. "I meant come inside the house. He said that you're in the Will too."

"Oh." Blaine said in shock. "Ok. Let me clean up and I'll be right in."

Kurt nodded and swiftly walked away, mentally yelling at himself for once again ogling the man. He needed to get back to New York and stat. There was no way he could stay there much longer without ending up ravishing Blaine. He may not be in love with Parker but that would be cheating and if there was one thing Kurt Hummel was _not, _it was a cheater.

He and Mr. Nathenson sat in the living room making small talk while they waited for Blaine. All the paperwork had already been taken out and placed on the coffee table, ready for them to sign. When Blaine walked in, Kurt was grateful that he had at least put his shirt back on. He didn't need to add drooling like an idiot to his list of "Dumb things Kurt Hummel has done in front of people." Blaine greeted Mr. Nathenson politely and took a seat next to Kurt on the couch.

"Now that all parties are present I can begin." Mr. Nathenson said as he picked up the top folder. "Mrs. Hummel didn't have too many assets that would be considered valuable so there really isn't much to discuss. The most important thing that needs to be discussed is her bank account and her property. She has left her account in full to you Blaine. She said and I quote, 'If anyone's going to take my money it's going to my boy. It sure as hell ain't going to be the government.'" Blaine chuckled lightly at that. He had always loved how Lily had called him her boy. "She has also left you and you alone the Greenhouse by the lake."

"She had a Greenhouse?" Kurt asked confused. He used to visits every single summer for years and not once did she ever mention a Greenhouse.

"She did, for medical reasons." Mr. Nathenson told him.

Kurt didn't understand what her lawyer meant by that but decided not ask. Blaine on the other hand couldn't help but smile. _She would leave me her pot garden. _He thought to himself.

"As far the property itself, she has left it in equal partnership to both of you." Mr. Nathenson said cautiously. This was where he knew things would get tricky.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked. "What do you mean she left it to the both of us?"

"I mean just that. She made it perfectly clear that the land now belongs to the both of you." Mr. Nathenson told him.

"I don't want her land." Kurt said shaking his head. "What am I supposed to do with a ranch? Can't I sign my half over to Blaine?" he said as he glanced at Blaine who was watching him with an unreadable expression. "Don't get me wrong, I love this place but I can't stay here. I have an entire life in New York City."

"I understand that, Mr. Hummel but you can't sign anything over until a year is up." Mr. Nathenson informed him. "And unfortunately, you're going to have to stay here for that year."

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

"You have to stay here for-"

"I heard you! You don't have to repeat yourself; I'm not a child!" Kurt snapped. "I can't stay here! Do you understand that? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. My daughter's a huge fan. She gets her Vogue every month like clockwork. That doesn't change the fact that you are legally bound to stay here for a year." Mr. Nathenson said apologetically.

"And what if I don't?" Kurt asked seriously.

"If you don't, you forfeit both yours and Blaine's ownership of the land." Mr. Nathenson told him.

Kurt immediately deflated at that. "But…what would happen to the ranch? The animals? This house?"

"The animals would be sold and so would the land. Sadly, ranch's this big don't sell very often now-a-days so it will most likely be sold off acre by acre." Mr. Nathenson said sighing.

"I can't stay here." Kurt said desperately. "I just can't."

"Could we have a moment?" Blaine said to the lawyer.

"Of course. I'll be right outside." Mr. Nathenson said with a small smile before getting to leave.

"Kurt-"

"I _can't_ stay here, Blaine. I have an entire life in New York. My friends, my job-"

"Your boyfriend?" Blaine supplied.

"Forget about my damn boyfriend!" Kurt snapped, feeling guilty for saying it at all. "I have a magazine to run! Everything I've worked for, everything I've aspired to be is that magazine! How am I supposed to abandon it?"

"I don't know but this ranch meant everything to Lily. This was her life, her soul. Are you going to abandon it just like that?" Blaine asked.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked him angrily.

"Work from here?" Blaine suggested.

"Work from here? Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm being totally serious. You can set up one of the bedrooms as an office and work from here and then assign people in New York to take charge. I don't know how your world works but it's the best option I see. Once the year is up, sign the ranch over to me if you still want to and then go on your merry way back to the city." Blaine told him.

"It's not that easy, Blaine." Kurt said in annoyance.

"I never said it was easy. Do you know what will happen if you forfeit our rights? Not what the lawyer said but what will _really_ happen?" Blaine questioned him.

"No." Kurt replied flatly.

"_Some_ of animals will be sold but most of them will go to slaughter houses and the land will be paved over to build a shopping center and condos. Is that what you want for Lily's land?" Blaine asked him.

At Blaine's words, Kurt had a sudden flashback to one summer when he overheard his dad and his grandmother discussing selling the land.

"_Mom, you can't sell this place! What would Dad say?" Burt asked Lily, tears welling up in his eyes. _

"_Your father would understand." Lily said tiredly. "I can't afford to keep this up ranch anymore."_

"_But, Mom…you love this place. You and Dad put everything into this ranch. Think about the animals? You know what will happen to them." Burt said sadly. _

"_I know, son. I know." Lily said quietly. "I just don't know what to do anymore."_

_Burt watched his mother contemplatively for a moment before coming to a decision. "I'll give you the money you need to keep the place up."_

"_I can't let you do that. You have a son to take care of. Save your money." Lily said firmly_

"_Mom, this place is just as important to us as it is to you." Burt said softly. "This house…this ranch is the only place Kurt has been truly happy at since we lost Lizzy. He's starting high school next year and he needs a place where he can be himself. Let me help you, Mom. I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could handle it."_

_Lily took her sons hands into her own and kissed them lightly. "Only if you're sure."_

"_I'm sure, Mom." Burt assured her. _

"_Ok, then. I'll keep the place for Kurt."_

"I…no. That's not what I want." Kurt replied sadly. "I just…"

"Look, I get it. You're being forced to choose between changing your entire life or allowing the last bit of your childhood to be demolished and that sucks. But sometimes life is shitty and you just have to roll with the punches. Now personally, I like the idea of you staying here for a year. It'd be nice not to be alone in the house and it'd be pretty cool to see that gorgeous face of yours on a daily basis." Blaine said softly.

"I have a boyfriend." Kurt replied quietly, although the idea of seeing Blaine every day was tempting.

"So you've told me." Blaine chuckled. "The point I'm trying to make is that this place is special. It holds some very dear memories, not just for you or me but for this town as well, and it would suck to see it gone. The choice is ultimately yours, Kurt. I would love to be able to call this land my own, even if technically it's only half the land. But I can't force you to stay."

Kurt sat there for a moment weighing the options. He agreed that losing the land would be pretty devastating considering it was as Blaine said, the last bit of his childhood, but could he do it? Could he leave his entire life behind for a whole year? Could he trust his workers to keep up with everything that was demanded of them without him being there? He did have Jeff who he knew would keep everything in order and he did have Santana Lopez whom he could ask to check in the office every so often. And by check in, he meant having her scare the employee's straight. If there was on person they feared as much as him, it was fiery Latina. But could he do it? After a little while of contemplation, he decided that he could. He was Kurt Hummel after all. He could do anything he set his mind to, especially when it came to work.

"Ok." Kurt said sighing.

"Ok?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, ok. I'll stay. I'll set up an office here and stay for the year and after that, the property is all yours." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kurt. Really." Blaine said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, I can't let my grandmother's ranch get turned into a mall. I may live in the city but I do understand how precious this land is." Kurt told him.

"It's the right choice, Kurt. You won't regret it." Blaine replied smiling.

"I know." Kurt said smiling back. "Let's get this paperwork signed, shall we?"

They called the lawyer back in the room and signed all the necessary paper work. Blaine was absolutely ecstatic that Kurt chose to stay. While yes he knew that Kurt had a boyfriend, the fact that Kurt was staying gave him a small glimmer of hope. He wasn't sure how committed they were to each other but he had to assume that it wasn't a lot since Kurt cared more about his job than being away from the man for a year. He wouldn't push Kurt though. He would openly flirt but he wouldn't turn Kurt into a cheater. _I've been pinning for him for over eight years, this is my shot and I'm taking it. _He thought to himself.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't sure how he was supposed to be feeling about the whole thing. His job was his life and he would make it work, even if he was in a different state. His friends would always be his friends. Distance had never stopped them before and it sure as hell wasn't going to stop them now. But Parker? What would he say? How would he feel about Kurt being gone for a year? Would they make it? Did he want them to? He cared deeply for the man but he wasn't in love with him. Did that mean that they were destined to fail? And of course there was Blaine; ridiculously good-looking Blaine with the mysterious past who had been openly hitting on him. _What the hell am I doing? How am I supposed to live in the same house with him? _He asked himself. He decided to leave all of his unanswered questions be for the time being. The paperwork had been singed and he chose to change his life for a while; all he could do now was go with the flow.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Let me know. :)


	3. Packing Up

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thanks again for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts! I love you all dearly!

We meet Kurt's boyfriend in this chapter, Parker. I've described his basic looks but if you're interested in knowing exactly what he looks like, Google Matthew Atkinson and that's who's playing the role in this fic. He's the guy who plays Nick Fadden in _Jane By Design_.

We get a small glimpse of Austin and Blaine in this chapter. Warning, he's kinda crude, thimk Noah Puckerman. Lol. Another warning, first sign of drug use is in this as well.

I want to thank my beta momaboutown for being absolutely brilliant! Also a shout-out to GleekMom for her opinions on this story! I love you both! You are nothing short of amazing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt had originally planned on leaving that next afternoon to go home to New York but with the sudden change in ownership of the land, he decided on a red eye that night. He wanted to make it to the office early so that he and Jeff could sort everything out. He had already informed the young blond about the decision he made and he was surprised when his friend showed full support. He figured that Jeff would tell him that he was crazy for deciding to stay for the year; instead Jeff told him that the change of atmosphere would be good for him. It was going to be difficult to run a company from miles away but he was determined to do it. When he arrived at the office, Jeff was already waiting outside for him with a cup of coffee.

"I swear if you weren't married, I'd marry you myself." Kurt told the blond as he took the coffee.

"I'll be sure to let Nick know you love me more than him." Jeff replied smirking.

"I only love you more because you bring me coffee." Kurt said as he took a sip.

"That hurts." Jeff said, feigning sadness. "Here I thought we had a real connection but you only want me for the coffee."

"You know it." Kurt said laughing as they entered the building.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jeff asked him.

"I'm not sure but it can't be too hard…right?" Kurt said unsurely.

"Right." Jeff said slowly. "Well, if anyone can figure it out, it's definitely us."

"I couldn't agree more my dear, Jeffery." Kurt said nodding. "I couldn't agree more."

They spent most of the morning getting everything in order for his absence. There were tons of phone calls that needed to be made and lots of paperwork that had to be filled but together they finished it in no time. After a short debate, they decided that Kurt would have to take a three week vacation from working. Kurt hated the idea but Jeff wouldn't be able to fly to Tennessee with everything Kurt needed until then.

"Enjoy the time off. It's not like you don't need it." Jeff had told him at one point.

Kurt reluctantly agreed simply because he truly loved his job but a real vacation would be nice. No paperwork, no conference calls, no stress; yeah, it had a nice ring to it. He figured he could use those three weeks to get his office in Tennessee ready for Jeff's arrival and in the meantime, Jeff would take complete charge of the company. It would also help him finish coming to terms with the loss of his grandmother. He would use the time off to clear his mind so that when he officially started working again, he would be more than ready.

Once they were completely done, they called a meeting in the main conference room to let the employees know the changes.

"Settle down everyone. We have some important things to discuss." Jeff said to the crowded room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves worriedly. The last time they had a meeting in that conference room, Kurt fired several of the staff.

"Relax, no one's getting fired." Kurt said smirking, granting him a few chuckles and several sighs of relief. "I know you are all busy so I'll get straight to the point. Due to unforeseeable circumstances, I will not be here for the next year." The room instantly burst into murmurs. "I know, I know. Unfortunately I'm going to have to stay in Tennessee and work from there. While I'm gone, Jeff is the new me. He will be in charge so respect him the same way you would me. I will continue to hold weekly conference calls with all the editor's via Skype so no worries there. I won't be able to officially start working again for another three weeks so Jeff will conduct those meetings in the meantime. I'll be honest, it's going to be a tough year but I'm confident that we'll get through it."

"As am I." Jeff interceded. "If the last few days were any indication to how things will work around here with Kurt gone then I have no doubt in my mind that we will do just fine. Like Kurt said, things will be tough but I'm sure we'll get through it."

"I know I can be a bit of a diva and I know that many of you are scared of me, but I want you all to know that I truly am grateful for the hard work you've done for this company over the years. I know I don't thank you all enough but please believe me when I say that I appreciate everything you've all done. Please don't let my absence affect the way you work. I'm proud of each and every one of you; please don't disappoint me." Kurt said smiling.

"Don't worry, Kurt. We'll make sure Jeff doesn't burn the place down." One of the employees called out jokingly.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you." Kurt said laughing. "You're all dismissed."

As the employees exited, they made sure to give Kurt a friendly farewell. While yes, many of them feared the man, they also respected him. He was what many of them aspired to be and they planned on doing their absolute best to make him proud.

After the meeting at work, Kurt went to his and Parker's condo to pack up his things for Tennessee. They had only been living together for a few months but Kurt loved being able to come home to him. He may not have been in love with him, but he most definitely cared for the man. He was a sweet man who loved to swoon Kurt every chance he had and he was undoubtedly gorgeous. He was tall and extremely built, he had brown hair and hazel eyes, and a smile that made Kurt melt. To say he had a type was an understatement. He had yet to tell Parker about his decision and it worried him to no end about how he would react. He may be a sweet man but he was also short tempered; he hoped they didn't end up having a major fight before he left.

* * *

Kurt had asked Santana to help him pack his things for Tennessee in order to talk to her about his move. She and her wife Brittany were two of his closest friends next to Jeff and Nick. He had lost touch with most of his high school friends as the years went on but Santana and Brittany stuck around for good. Although his intention was to talk to Santana about having her check in on the office for him, he had mistakenly mentioned Blaine and that took all of her interest.

"On a scale of 1-10, how hot are we talking here Hummel?" Santana asked him curiously.

"I don't know 'Tana. Why does it even matter?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"It matters because farms boys are usually sexy as hell and this one is obviously trying to get in those super skinny jeans. So, tell me the truth. How hot is this Blaine?" Santana asked smirking.

Kurt huffed in annoyance before answering. "On a scale of 1-10, he's a…17."

"The scale only goes up to ten, Hummel." Santana pointed out.

"Yes, well, it's like you said, farm boys are sexy." Kurt said shrugging.

"How's Parker feel about this?" she asked him curiously. She wasn't a fan of Parker but she understood why Kurt was with him. He made Kurt feel special, even if he had anger issues.

"I haven't told him." Kurt said guilty. "He doesn't even know I'm leaving for a year."

"Oh, Hummel. You are just asking for trouble aren't you?" Santana said shaking her head. Kurt simply shrugged at her but said nothing. "So, what does Blaine look like?"

"Why are you so stuck on finding out about Blaine?" Kurt asked her irritably.

"You gave him a 17 out of 10, Kurt. I'm curious, sue me." Santana quipped. "It's your fault for bringing him up in the first place." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed another suitcase to pack. "Come on, Kurt. Spill it."

"He's…breathtaking." He told her, granting him a scoff from her. "I'm serious. He has this curly brown hair that's absolutely beautiful, he's incredibly ripped, he's got this gorgeous tan from working outside, and he has these hazel eyes that that are just…breathtaking. He's gorgeous, 'Tana. More so than any model I've ever seen."

"Damn." Santana said thoughtfully. "You best be tappin' that ass."

"I have a boyfriend!" He snapped at her.

"Yeah, an asshole boyfriend who you're leaving for a year. My statement remains." Santana said seriously.

"Whatever." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Let's just hurry up so I can cook dinner for Parker before he gets home."

"Alright but when you get back to Tennessee, you better take a picture of farm boy so that I can judge for myself." Santana said seriously.

"Jeff and Nick are coming down in three weeks, why don't you just come with them?" Kurt said flatly.

"That's a great idea! Thanks for the invite!" Santana said smiling.

"I was kidding." Kurt said glaring at her.

"Too late." Santana shrugged smirking as she zipped up the suitcase.

After packing everything he needed, Kurt realized that he still needed to buy clothes. Most of his clothes would be staying behind since they were all business suits and he didn't have a lot of clothes for the ranch. He would have to go shopping when he got back to Tennessee.

* * *

Parker hurried home after his modeling gig, knowing that Kurt would be there waiting for him. Not seeing him for those few days had been lonely and he couldn't wait until he could wrap his boyfriend in his arms. When he walked into the condo, the first thing he noticed was the smell of his favorite meal cooking. The next thing he noticed was the luggage by the door. It confused him because there was more luggage than when Kurt left a few days before and Kurt always unpacked as soon as he got home from a business trip. He walked over to the kitchen to find Kurt humming along to the radio as he stirred the contents in the saucepan.

"Hey, hot stuff." Parker said as he walked in.

"Baby! Hey!" Kurt said a tad too enthusiastically. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks, you too." He replied smiling as he pulled Kurt in for a hug. "What's with the suitcases by the door? You always unpack right when you get home."

Kurt's face fell at the question. "Park, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, baby?" Parker asked with concern.

"I…you see…how about you go wash up, we'll eat dinner, and then we'll talk." Kurt told him.

"Um…ok. Is everything alright?" Parker asked him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kurt assured him.

"Ok. I'm going to shower and I'll be right out." Parker told him before kissing him chastely. Kurt watched Parker walk away, feeling guiltier by the minute.

Kurt talked to Parker about anything and everything he could think of during dinner, not once bringing up the move. Parker knew that Kurt was avoiding the topic of the important talk but he let him. He wanted to enjoy the dinner Kurt prepared for him, although he felt like it was merely a bribe of sorts. After they ate dinner, they opted for cleaning up later in order to spend some time in bed together. They were cuddled up underneath the blankets, kissing lazily when Parker finally spoke up.

"So, you want to tell me about the suitcases?" he said cautiously.

Kurt sighed heavily as he scooted back slightly so they could look at each other. "I need to head back to Tennessee."

"Ok…for how long?" Parker asked him.

"A year." Kurt said cautiously.

"What?" Parker all but screamed. "What the fuck for?"

"My grandmother left me and Blaine the land but if I don't stay for a year, I forfeit both his and mine ownership and if I do that then the land will get paved over and turned into a mall and the animals will get sent to slaughter houses and Blaine won't have anywhere to go because he lives there so I have to stay." Kurt said quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" Parker asked angrily. "And who the hell is Blaine?"

"He works on the ranch. My grandmother took him in when he was like, 18." Kurt told him nonchalantly.

"So let me get this straight, you're moving to Tennessee for a whole year to live with some guy I've never met and you're just now telling me? What the hell, Kurt?" Parker snapped as he got up from the bed.

"Park, I'm sorry." Kurt said as he sat up. "I wanted to spend time with you before I told you and I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"What about work? Huh? What about us?" Parker asked him as he paced the room.

"Jeff's going to take over the office here and I'm going to work from there. And we'll be ok. It's just a year, that doesn't mean we can't be together." Kurt told him.

"Is this guy straight?" Parker asked firmly.

"Um…no…" Kurt said cautiously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Parker screamed.

"Look I'm sorry, ok? What was I supposed to do, Park? Let them destroy my grandmother's property? Let Blaine live out on the street? This place is his home and in a lot of ways it's mine. I know this sucks but there's nothing I can do." Kurt said irritably.

"No! Fuck that! There was something you could do; you could've said no! But you fucking chose to stay there with some other man rather than stay here with me!" Parker yelled.

"I'm not staying for Blaine, you idiot! I'm staying to save my grandmother's land! You're just pissed because he's gay too. That doesn't mean that he's going to try and seduce me and that doesn't mean that we're going to hook up! God, Parker! Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" Kurt yelled back.

"No, I don't think you'd cheat on me but don't be naïve, Kurt. You're crazy if you think that this guy won't hit on you. Have you seen yourself?" Parker asked him seriously.

"Come on, Park. Don't do this. Don't be insecure about us." Kurt said pleadingly.

"How can I not be? The man I love is moving away for a year and will be living with another gay man. Of course I'm insecure!" Parker snapped.

"Well don't be. It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything." Kurt lied. "He's just a friend who happens to be gay. You have plenty of gay guy friends!"

"Yeah, but I don't live with them!" Parker argued.

"Yeah, but you used to! You lived in a house full of gay male models before you moved in here with me and not once did I question you. I've never given you a reason to mistrust me so don't start mistrusting me now." Kurt replied firmly. Parker stayed quiet as he continued to pace the floor. "I couldn't say no, Park. I couldn't let my grandmother's land be ruined. It's all I have left of my family. Sure I have Finn and Carole but it's not the same thing. I'm really sorry about all this." He said softly.

"I just…a year, Kurt? An entire year?" Parker said quietly.

"I know but it'll go by quickly. We'll be ok. I just need you to have faith in us." Kurt replied.

"What happens after that year?" Parker asked as he walked back over to the bed.

"After the year is up, I can legally sign my half over to Blaine and then the land is his and I can come home." Kurt told him, hoping that it would ease Parker's mind.

"And you swear you aren't attracted to this guy?" Parker asked seriously.

"How could I be attracted to him when I have you?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"I don't know. For all I know you have some kink for farmer's tans and beer bellies." Parker said with a small smile.

"I don't, trust me." Kurt replied. He didn't think telling him that Blaine was gorgeous was a good idea, even if it made him a liar. He'd rather be a liar than continue fighting with Parker.

"Ok." Parker said sighing. "This really sucks though."

"I know, I'm sorry. Jeff, Nick, Santana, and Britt are coming to visit in three weeks; why don't you come with them?" Kurt said asked hopefully.

"I can't. I'm leaving for London in two weeks for a month and then I have that job for Donovan and Decker." Parker said sadly.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot." Kurt said sighing. "Let's not talk about it anymore and just enjoy the rest of our night."

"Alright." Parker replied before getting back underneath the blankets.

They spent the rest of the evening in, Kurt assuring him that they would be ok and Parker making it a point to mark what was rightfully his.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the old tree trunk out back smoking a joint that same night, his thoughts lingering on Lily. He couldn't believe that she left him part of her ranch. In the last days of her life, she told him that she would forever take care of him but he hadn't understood what she meant. He also couldn't believe that she left him her money. He had checked the balance of the account earlier that day and had been shocked to see that he had a few thousand dollars waiting for him. Lily Hummel truly was something else.

"Hey, sexy." Blaine turned around to see Austin walking over to him.

"Hey." Blaine replied with a nod. Austin took a seat next to him, grabbed the joint from Blaine, took a few puffs, and then returned it.

"First full moon without Lily." Austin commented.

"First full moon without Lily." Blaine repeated before taking a slow, deep drag.

"I take it you haven't told our dear Mr. Hummel about this?" Austin asked smirking.

"Not yet. He'll find out next month." Blaine replied laughing.

"So, you are going to keep doing it? Even though Lily's gone?" Austin asked him curiously.

"You know what, I am." Blaine said thoughtfully. "This is something that helped my pain when I was at my worst. It's something that became tradition for us. And now, it's something I'll do in her honor." He replied, taking another deep, slow drag, and blowing the smoke into the wind.

"That's true." Austin nodded. "Maybe you can get Kurt do it with you."

"Yeah, right." Blaine replied, passing the joint.

"I'm serious. Bring him out here, smoke some dope, get all philosophical, and then fuck him underneath the stars." Austin said before passing the joint back.

"He has a boyfriend." Blaine said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't mean you don't want to stick your cock in his mouth." Austin replied laughing.

"It's more like I want to stick it in his everything." Blaine said laughing along. "Those skinny jeans he wears are a damn sin."

"I remember saying the same thing about Missy." Austin said fondly about his wife.

"Oh, speaking of Missy, here." Blaine said as he pulled a small baggy of weed out of his pocket to hand to Austin. "I know it's that time of month for her so I figured that'd help."

"Thank God!" Austin said relieved. "How did you know?"

"I saw her have a very colorful conversation with your neighbor this morning. The only time she acts like that is when Aunt Flow is around." Blaine said laughing.

"Thanks, man. I'll butt fuck you for it later." Austin said as he put the baggy in his pocket. "I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow." He said as he stood up.

"See ya." Blaine nodded and resumed smoking.

* * *

Kurt nearly missed his plane that next morning. He and Parker stayed up into the wee hours of the night, taking turns showing their affection, and Kurt had forgotten to set his alarm. Had it not been for his internal wake up clock, he never would've made it. As he sat on the plane waiting for it to take off, his thoughts went from Parker to Blaine. He felt bad for lying but he knew that he had to. There was no way Parker would be ok with him living with another man he found attractive. Now that he was on his way back to said man, he was nervous. He didn't know how to define their friendship but it was something he enjoyed. He knew that he was in the wrong, lying to Parker, secretly enjoying Blaine's flirtatious nature, but that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. _Oy vey, what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Let me know! :)


	4. Light The Match and Watch It Burn

A/N: Hello, my beautiful, wonderful readers. Thanks again for reading and reviewing; it means everything to me that you like this story!

Small warning, Austin is once again in this chapter and his crudeness is rather prominent but I promise he will eventually become your favorite person. He has a big part in the Klaine development so please forgive his manners for now. :)

A huge thank you to my beta momaboutown for once again being amazing and editing this. And of course, another big Thank you to GleekMom for giving me her opinion on the chapter and the story itself. I love you both dearly! You are my sisters from different misters. ;p

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

As Kurt drove up to the house, his stomach was filled with thousands of butterflies. He didn't know what it was about Blaine that made his stomach react so strongly but he chose to ignore it. He and Blaine were just friends and he would do well to remember that. He was hoping that Blaine would be busy with something on the ranch but instead found him sitting on the porch, almost as if he was waiting for his arrival. _Don't be stupid. Just because he's sitting there doesn't mean he's waiting on me._ He thought to himself as he parked the car. By the time he unbuckled his seat and opened the door, Blaine was more than halfway over to him.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Blaine asked him with a bright smile.

"It was fine." Kurt replied sighing as he closed the door.

"Just fine? Not awesome or spectacular or amazing?" Blaine asked him smirking.

"No, Blaine. My one day back in New York was not awesome or spectacular or amazing. It was fine, just fine." Kurt said, eyeing Blaine curiously.

"I see." Blaine replied as he pulled one of Kurt's suitcases out of the car.

"Were you waiting for me?" Kurt found himself asking, his voice smaller than it had been in years.

"Sorry?" Blaine asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Just now. Were you waiting for me to pull up?" Kurt asked again, his gaze glued on the suitcase he was pulling out from the backseat.

"My, my, aren't we presumptuous." Blaine teased, granting him a glare from Kurt. "I was kidding, relax." He chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he closed the back door, ignoring the small pang in his chest. Just as he reached the handle of the suitcase, Blaine did too, Blaine's hand landing on top of his. When Blaine didn't remove his hold, Kurt looked up at him, only to see that Blaine was watching him.

"To answer your question, yes, I was waiting for you." Blaine told him softly, his eyes locked with Kurt's. _If only he knew just how long I've been waiting for him._ Blaine thought.

"Oh." Kurt replied in surprise. "Thanks." He said quietly, although he wasn't exactly sure what he was thanking Blaine for.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Blaine told him, holding his gaze for a moment longer before releasing the hold over Kurt's hand and walking to the house with a few suitcases.

Kurt watched him walk away, subconsciously touching his hand and missing the contact from Blaine. _This is bad. This is so, very bad, _he thought to himself, aware of the fact his eyes were glued to Blaine's ass. He grabbed the other suitcases and walked over to the house, not bothering to chastise himself for looking at Blaine. He had the feeling that no matter how much he yelled at himself, his eyes were going to do whatever they wanted.

As long as his eyes were the only actions his body took, he would be fine. _You can look but you cannot touch! _He told himself firmly just as he entered the house. He walked over to the stairs and went up to his room, reaching the door just as Blaine was walking out. He smiled softly at Kurt as he walked past and once again, Kurt's eyes found their way to Blaine's ass. _This is going to be a very long year. _He thought, tearing his eyes away from Blaine's backside and forcing himself to walk into the room.

Normally, he'd unpack all of his things first but he decided that he needed coffee. And it wasn't any kind of excuse to run into Blaine or anything; he was just in need of caffeine. At least that's what he told himself as he walked back down the stairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he deflated slightly when Blaine wasn't in the room, not that he would admit it to himself. He walked over to the coffee pot, rinsed out that morning's old coffee, refilled the machine, and turned it on. He turned his gaze to the small window over the sink, his eyes roaming the horizon. _What am I doing here? Did Grammy really think that I could run this ranch for her? Am I supposed to take over her duties or am I just supposed to let Blaine handle it all? I mean, really? What am I of all people doing with a ranch?_

"Hey, you ok?" Kurt turned his head quickly to see Blaine standing a few feet away, watching him with curiosity and concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt replied as his eyes went back to the window.

"You're slumping. You never slump." Blaine said while walking over to Kurt. He leaned his back on the counter, his eyes glued on Kurt who was still looking out the window. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kurt replied with a small smile. "How did you know that I never slump?" he asked with a sideways glance.

Blaine shrugged and averted his eyes before speaking. "I'm very observant. You can blame my father for that." Kurt turned to look at Blaine completely, curiosity growing at Blaine's comment. "You'd think a man who was _so_ observant about _everything_ would've known that his son was gay." Blaine said with a humorless laugh.

"Your dad didn't know you're gay?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, their eyes meeting instantly. Kurt was genuinely surprised by the vulnerability behind them and somehow, it made Blaine more beautiful. "No, he didn't know. He didn't find out until I came out when I was 18." Kurt's eyes went wide in surprise as one of the puzzle pieces of the mystery that was Blaine Anderson fell into place. "Let's just say he wasn't as kind of a father as Burt was."

Kurt stood there frozen, completely lost in Blaine's eyes, unsure of what to say. There was something about Blaine that intrigued him on a level he didn't understand. He wanted to understand it; he felt like he needed to understand it, he just didn't know why. Blaine finally looked away, smiling softly to himself before walking over to the cabinet to grab two coffee cups. He walked back over to Kurt, who was still watching him, and handed him a cup.

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly as he grabbed the cup, their fingers brushing momentarily before Blaine let go.

"Sure." Blaine replied with a small smile. They prepared their coffees quietly, both sneaking unnoticeable glances when the other wasn't looking. After a few minutes of not talking, Blaine was the one to break the silence. "So, how was New York?"

"You asked me that already." Kurt said smirking.

"Actually, I didn't. I asked you how your trip was." Blaine pointed out. "Now I'm asking how New York was as in work, your friends…the boyfriend."

Kurt sighed loudly and closed his eyes as he took a sip from his coffee. He felt guilty that he hadn't even thought of Parker since the plane ride. He felt guiltier for not wanting to talk about him either. "Work was great. My partner is going to take over the office there while I work from here so everything's good there. My friends are supporting my move, at least the ones that know anyway. They seem to think that I stress too much and the country side will be good for me."

"They're probably right." Blaine said chuckling. "And the boyfriend?"

"What about him." Kurt asked, his eyes downcast.

"How's he feeling about all this?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He's…not happy about it but…its fine. Everything's going to be just fine." Kurt replied uncomfortably. He really didn't want to talk to Blaine about Parker. For some reason, it didn't feel right.

Blaine could sense Kurt's discomfort so he changed the topic, not wanting to upset the man. "Well, that room that Finn used to sleep in would probably make the best office for you. The only thing is that it kind of became storage for Lily and it's going to take _a lot_ of work. It's probably going to take you a couple of weeks to fix it up." He said apologetically.

"That's alright. I'm being forced to take a three week vacation anyway because Jeff won't be able to make it down here with all my things until then." Kurt replied with a small smile, grateful that the conversation went back to work.

"Good, you're going to need it." Blaine chuckled as he set his empty coffee cup in the sink. "Come on, I'll show you."

Kurt set his coffee cup down and followed Blaine down the hall to Finn's old room. He knew where the room was but after his eight year absence, he wasn't sure where he should or shouldn't go to in the house. Blaine smirked devilishly at Kurt as they reached the door. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's reaction.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, his voice deep and menacing.

"Yes?" Kurt replied unsurely. Blaine chuckled lightly as he turned the knob and stepped aside so Kurt could push the door open. When Kurt tried to push it open, the door pushed back. "What the?"

"Push harder." Blaine said with amusement.

Kurt put forth more force against the door to open it. He could hear the loud clutter behind the door, making him glance over at Blaine who was leaning on the wall smiling. "You think this is funny?"

"Maybe a little." Blaine admitted with a shrug.

After another minute of struggling, Kurt finally got the door open enough to allow his body to walk in. "Holy mother of God." He said in shock. The room was filled with nothing but complete nonsense from what he could tell. There was boxes of all sizes stacked up to the ceiling, there was odd looking masks all over the place, fishing gear, camp gear, random things hanging from the ceiling, and so much more. "Are those skis?"

Blaine laughed whole-heartedly from the hallway, briefly remembering the time Lily decided to create a slope on the roof. "Yes, those are skis."

"Why in the _hell_ did my grandmother store skis?" Kurt asked in frustration as he fought with the door to get out of the room. "Does it even snow here?"

"Yes, it snows here." Blaine informed him. "Trust me, you're going to find much weirder things in there than skis."

"Fantastic." Kurt replied flatly. Blaine shrugged in amusement but said nothing. "I'm going to go unpack and figure out my plan of attack." He said as he walked past Blaine.

"You make it sound like you're fighting a monster." Blaine teased.

"I am." Kurt called back as he turned the corner. Blaine chuckled after him and walked back outside to work in the barn.

* * *

Kurt worked in his room for the next few hours. He had decided that his room needed a deep clean and reorganizing before he unpacked his things. As he cleaned his room, he mentally organized his new office. He couldn't wait to clear the room and get to work on it. He would just have to figure out what in the room was junk and what was worth keeping. He was going to have to ask Blaine to help him sort through it all. At that thought, Kurt's mind obsessed over Blaine and his mysterious past for the next hour. There was so much emotion behind Blaine's eyes in those few moments of vulnerability and Kurt didn't know what to make of it. He figured out that the reason his grandmother had to save Blaine was because he came out of the closet but he was dying to know the details. He wouldn't push for them though. He would wait until Blaine was ready to share them.

With the room cleaned and reorganized, all that was left to do was unpack. He unpacked all of his toiletries first and then he unpacked all the clothes that were going into the drawers. Next he unpacked his laptop and the work related items he did bring and set them up on the bedside table. Lastly, he unpacked his closet clothes. He realized halfway through unpacking that he probably wouldn't even wear half the clothes he brought. _Yep, I definitely have to go shopping,_ he thought, as he organized his outfits. While he hung his clothes up, he sang along to the soundtrack in his head, the songs varying from Broadway tunes to top 40. Right as he started his rendition of _Take Me or Leave Me, _Blaine came upstairs to offer him some lunch.

Blaine leaned up against the doorway for a moment, smiling adoringly at Kurt who had his back towards him. He was mesmerized by the flawlessness of Kurt's counter-tenor voice. It was even more beautiful than he remembered it being. Unable to control himself, Blaine sang the next few lyrics of the song, making Kurt jump slightly in surprise.

_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby lets have fun_

Kurt's jaw dropped open at the smooth vocals that escaped Blaine's mouth. He had no idea that Blaine could sing and he definitely hadn't expected Blaine to know Broadway. Before he could comment on both those facts, Blaine stepped into the room and continued singing.

_You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby  
So be mine and don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Kurt grinned cheekily at Blaine before walking over to him and singing along.

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me_

"I didn't know you knew _Rent_." Kurt commented smiling.

"As a matter of fact, it's one of my favorite musicals." Blaine replied with that smirk Kurt was beginning to adore.

"Is that so? And what are the others?" Kurt challenged playfully.

"_Wicked, Les Misérables, West Side Story, Miss Saigon. _Should I continue or do I need to keep proving my Broadway knowledge?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"No, you don't have to continue. You know Broadway, got it." Kurt replied chuckling. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Oh, I have many more surprises up my sleeve, believe me." Blaine said flirtingly with a wink. Kurt felt his cheeks burning slightly but chose to ignore it. "Austin made fajitas for lunch, you want some?"

"Sure." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, also ignoring the nervous knots in his stomach. Parker was not one for musicals and the fact that Blaine did was throwing his emotions all over the place.

He followed Blaine down to the kitchen, arriving just in time to hear Austin say a few choice curse words after burning himself.

"I don't know why I let you cook. You're absolutely terrible at it." Blaine joked as he took over the stove.

"I am not." Austin argued. "Just because you have the culinary skills of Einstein doesn't mean that I can't cook."

"Uh, huh." Blaine replied rolling his eyes.

"Einstein level cooking skills? What else can you do?" Kurt asked curiously as he took a seat at the table.

"He gives the _best_ blowjobs!" Austin exclaimed. "And I'm talking, throw your head back and praise the lord for such a talented tongue kind of blow job!"

Kurt's eyes widened at Austin's comment while Blaine simply laughed. "Naw, they aren't that good. I will make you see stars when I stick my cock in your ass though."

"Oh, honey. Don't _tease_ me!" Austin purred, making both men break into laughter.

"Am I missing something here?" Kurt asked, eyeing the two men.

"Don't mind him, he has a very vulgar mind." Blaine said as he turned the stove off.

"I do. I blame my parents for sheltering me too much." Austin nodded.

"So…are you gay?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Only for Blainers here." Austin said dreamily. "Although, you _are _a fine piece of ass, I could make an exception for you too." he said with a wink. Kurt looked at Austin dumbfounded, unsure if the man was being serious with him or not. "Kidding! I'm only kidding." He laughed. "I'm straight and I'm married. It's like Blaine said, I have a vulgar mind so I say unnecessary things like that."

"Gotcha." Kurt said in relief. Living with one gay hunk was bad enough. He wouldn't be able to live with two.

"If it makes you uncomfortable feel free to tell me to shut up." Austin said as Blaine put the food on the table.

"No, it just caught me off guard. Please, continue with your sexual, verbal vomit." Kurt replied laughing.

"Well then, why don't we let Blaine here eat some lunch and I can butt fuck you on the table. I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind the show." Austin said with a sideways glance at Blaine.

"I'm afraid you've got it _all_ wrong. You see, _I'd _be the one butt fucking you." Kurt said seductively. Austin laughed and shook his head, surprised at the fact that Kurt Hummel of all people had just said that to him. Blaine however had frozen in place, his jaw open wide as the image of Kurt bending him over the table plagued his mind. "You ok over there?" Kurt asked Blaine smirking.

"What? Yeah, fine. Totally fine." Blaine replied, clearing his throat.

Austin gave him a knowing look while Kurt tilted his head curiously. The same image of him bending Blaine over the table suddenly popped in his mind, making him look away instantly, his face becoming a deep shade of red.

"We are in for a _very_ interesting year." Austin said mischievously as he glanced back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

"So, what is it that you two do around here anyway?" Kurt asked, desperately trying to shake the dirty images of Blaine out of his mind.

"Well, I tend to the crops and the land itself and Blaine tends to most of the repair work and the animals. Sometimes we switch but that's basically it." Austin shrugged as he reached over the table for a tortilla.

"I used to help Grammy with the animals whenever I came to visit." Kurt replied fondly.

"You can help me with them in the mornings if you like." Blaine said as he took a seat.

"I just might take you up on that." Kurt said smiling.

"Blaine tells me you're converting that spare room into an office." Austin said.

"I am. I have three weeks to sort through all that crap and get it completely ready for my work." Kurt told him.

"Have fun." Austin laughed and Kurt got the feeling that that last thing it would be was fun.

They spent the next hour or so talking about the work Blaine and Austin do on the ranch, both throwing in sexual innuendos whenever they saw fit. Kurt laughed along with them, enjoying the relaxing nature that only came from being on the property. It had been a long time since Kurt felt that relaxed and it was nice not worrying so much for once, even if it was momentary. That's why he had always loved coming to the ranch, even when he was younger. It was the one place where no one judged him and he realized that was why his grandmother had left him the land in the first place. It was his getaway from it all.

* * *

After lunch, Blaine offered to help Kurt start on the spare room since he was done for the day and Kurt said yes with zero hesitation. If anyone knew what should or shouldn't be thrown out, it was Blaine. If he so happened to learn a little more about Blaine in the process, then it would be just be an added bonus.

"I'm seriously just going to call a garbage man and throw this entire room out." Kurt said in frustration. They had been working on the room for a little more than an hour, both had taken out several bags of garbage, and the room still looked the same.

"But if you do that you'll miss all the cool stuff in here." Blaine replied from behind a large Indian mask.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Lily wore this during the drought last year as homage to the rain gods." Blaine chuckled as he sat the mask down.

"My grandmother was mental! Absolutely mental!" Kurt said shaking his head.

"You wouldn't be the first to call her that." Blaine laughed.

"Ok, why does she have this?" Kurt asked flatly, pulling out a large plastic banana that had a polka dot condom on it.

"_That_ was for when the middle school asked her to host a sex-ed class." Blaine told him.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?" Kurt asked, wide eyed.

"Nope." Blaine said laughing.

"How did that go?" Kurt asked curiously as he threw the banana in the throw away pile.

"Let's just say they never asked her to do it again." Blaine replied as he grabbed a bag to fill with trash.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said in shock.

"What?" Blaine replied curiously.

"Where on Earth did she get these?" He asked excitedly. Blaine looked up to see that Kurt was holding two signed Beatles records.

"She told me she had a love affair with Ringo Starr." Blaine told him.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked surprised.

"That's what she said." Blaine shrugged. "Is that trash?" he asked pointing to the pile a foot away from Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt replied as he set the albums down in the keep pile.

While Blaine did another trash run, Kurt opened up one of the boxes in the corner. Inside the box were tons of old newspapers from about six years prior. He looked through the deadlines carefully, realizing that they all had to do with the death of Ohio State Senator James Anderson and his father, war veteran General William Anderson. They had been involved in a horrific car wreck just days before his reelection. It confused Kurt immensely why his grandmother had kept all of the newspapers. Senator Anderson was basically anti-everything, especially anti-homosexuality. Kurt remembered his father watching the speeches on the news and yelling at the screen as if the man could actually hear him.

"I thought she threw those out." Blaine said from the doorway.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, surprised when he saw pure anger in his eyes. "Blaine?"

Blaine walked over to Kurt, his eyes still glued on the paper in Kurt's hands, and spoke in a dark tone. "Homosexuality is the reason this economy is failing. If it weren't for those faggots running businesses away we'd still have Soda Shoppe's like the good old days."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kurt said confused as Blaine reached for the paper.

"My grandfather said shit like that all the time. I remember thinking that the war fucked with his mind because of the crap that spewed from his mouth." Blaine replied flatly.

"Your grandfather? Wait…General Anderson was your grandfather?" Kurt asked surprised.

"That he was, until the day I came out. Then I was that faggot sinner that needed to be taught a lesson in being a man." Blaine said darkly.

"What about your dad?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Who do you think taught me the lesson?" Blaine said quietly.

Just like earlier in the kitchen, Kurt saw an intense vulnerability in Blaine's eyes and it pained him that he was still struggling with his past. _That must be what happened._ Kurt thought. _He came out to his family and they abandoned him._ Without another thought, Kurt closed the space between him and Blaine, threw his arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. It took Blaine a second to react but when he did, he dropped the paper on the floor and embraced Kurt like it was his life line. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments, both enjoying the warmth from the other's body and neither one wanting to let go. Kurt was the first one to part, his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said softly.

"Don't be." Blaine shrugged. "If they hadn't forced me to run away, I never would've ended up here and if I hadn't ended up here, I never would've met you."

Kurt blushed at the comment, suddenly becoming very aware of just how close he and Blaine were. He didn't move though. He simply kept his eyes locked with Blaine's, falling deeper and deeper into the amber pools.

"What about your mom?" Kurt found himself asking, noticing that Blaine was rubbing small circles on his lower back. He should pull away, he knew he should. But he couldn't.

"She died giving birth to me." Blaine replied with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said quietly, finally backing away from Blaine's hold.

"It's ok." Blaine said sighing.

Kurt pressed his lips together for a moment before coming to a decision. He walked back over to the box, picked it up, grabbed the paper off the floor, and headed towards the door.

"Is there any lighter fluid and matches in the house?" Kurt asked him seriously.

"Yeah." Blaine said slowly.

"Good. Grab them and meet me outside." He told Blaine firmly before walking out.

Blaine quirked his brow in confusion but did as he was told nonetheless. When he made it outside, he found Kurt ripping up the newspapers and throwing it in the metal garbage can.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked him curiously.

"_We_ are giving daddy dearest a proper goodbye." Kurt told him. "Don't just stand there, get to ripping."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head as he started ripping up the newspapers. It was oddly therapeutic and it made him wonder why he hadn't thought about doing it himself. Once all the newspapers were ripped up, he handed Kurt the lighter fluid, which Kurt drenched the newspapers in.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, yes I would." Blaine replied. He stepped back a couple of feet, placing his hand on Kurt's chest to bring him back in the process, struck a match, and tossed in the bin.

The fire lit up instantly, the smell of burning paper filling the air. Blaine watched the fire rage on in the trashcan, somehow feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Kurt on the other hand was digging in his pocket for his phone which was vibrating.

"Hey, 'Tana." Kurt said smiling.

"Hey, Hummel. How's country life treatin' ya?" Santana asked with a mischievous tone.

Kurt knew what she was referring to and rolled his eyes. "It's fine. We're actually watching a fire we started in a trash can right now." Blaine looked over at Kurt curiously but said nothing.

"You started a fire in a trash can? Why?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, we were cleaning out the spare room and-"

"Forget it, I'm already bored." Santana interrupted. "And who's we?"

"Blaine and I." Kurt said simply with a sideways glance at Blaine.

"_Oh_, sexy farm boy. Take a picture!" Santana said excitedly.

"No!" Kurt replied firmly.

"Come _on_, Kurt! I'm dying to know what he looks like. Just take a damn picture and send it to me." Santana said firmly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, biting his lower lip nervously. He couldn't deny that sending a picture of Blaine to Santana would be fun. He was rather curious about what she thought of him. Then again, having a picture of Blaine in his phone might be a bad idea.

"What?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Santana wants me to take a picture of you and send it to her." Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"Do it!" Blaine heard Santana yell into the phone.

"Go ahead, doesn't bother me." Blaine shrugged smirking. _Do his friends know about me?_ He wondered.

"Ok." Kurt said in defeat. "I'll call you right back, 'Tana." He said before hanging up the phone.

He pulled Blaine over to him, placing his arm around Blaine's shoulders while Blaine placed his hand on his lower back. They posed for the picture together, Kurt looking uninterested while Blaine puckered his lips out, both men looking at the camera. Kurt snapped the photo, brought his phone back to look at it, and laughed at how it came out. While Blaine looked undeniably adorable, Kurt looked completely out of place in his designer shirt. He sent the picture to Santana and waited for the eruption. After about a minute, he received a text from Santana.

_**I swear to GOD that if you aren't tappin that by the time Brit and I come visit we will steal him away for a sexy, dirty threesome. – Santana **_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the text and replied while Blaine grabbed the hose to put the fire out.

_**I have a boyfriend, remember? Besides, I don't think Blaine's into that. – Kurt **_

_**Just because you're too much a prude to enjoy mine and Brits lady kisses doesn't mean sexy farm boy won't. I'm serious though Kurt. You best be gettin on that. – Santana **_

_**I have a boyfriend. – Kurt **_

_**Don't care. Get. On. That. – Santana **_

Kurt thought it best not to reply. He was already way in over his head when it came to Blaine, he didn't need Santana to add on to it.

"So, what did she say?" Blaine asked him once the fire died down.

"In short, she thinks you're hot and that's a compliment coming from her since she's lesbian." Kurt replied with a chuckle.

"Well, she's only telling the truth." Blaine smirked.

Kurt attempted to glare at Blaine but ended up laughing instead. "Come on, let's get back work." He said as he turned towards the house.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for the fire." Blaine said softly.

"Sure." Kurt replied with a small smile and headed back into the house.

They worked on the room together for the next few hours, both men joking around with all the random things they found. Blaine had explained to him that Lily use to always try to make him smile by pulling pranks on the town's people or simply by being random. Once she succeeded in doing so with whatever new item she had, she would toss it in the room. Kurt also learned that his grandmother had an odd obsession with masks. She had so many that Kurt decided to simply store them instead of throwing them away. They had obviously been special to her so he would keep them in her memory. It was nice talking to Blaine while they cleared out the room. There was an easiness with them that Kurt loved, although he couldn't understand it. They never had to try and fill the air with conversation; it always just seemed to flow.

* * *

By the time the sun set, they were both exhausted from working in the room. They had gotten about a quarter of the room complete and they were satisfied with what they got done. Neither one wanted to cook dinner so they ordered pizza instead.

"You know, everyone says that the pizza in New York is the best but honestly, it tastes the exact same." Kurt commented as they ate.

"Don't let the New Yorkers here you say that." Blaine teased.

"_Please_, like I'm scared of New Yorkers." Kurt scoffed. "New Yorkers are scared of me."

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising." Blaine replied smirking.

"Are you calling me scary?" Kurt asked, feigning offence. "Are you _scared_ of me, Anderson?"

"Yes, I'm calling you scary." Blaine said seriously. "And yes, I'm terrified of you, Hummel. Absolutely _terrified_."

The way Blaine admitted to being scared of Kurt somehow made him smile. There was a playful tone behind his words and there was something about the way Blaine was looking at him that made him blush.

"Well then, good. You should be." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"You really are presumptuous aren't you?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"Maybe a little." Kurt shrugged with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled softly as he reached for another slice of pizza. He loved how he and Kurt joked around so easily. It felt like they had been friends for years and not for a few days. Kurt was more marvelous than he originally thought and he had the feeling that Kurt would continue to amaze him throughout the year.

"I'm going into town tomorrow morning; do you want to join me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'll go. I need to buy some clothes and I might as well start getting things for the office." Kurt nodded.

"What are you planning on buying for the office? " Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt sighed as he went through the list in his head. "I need a desk, a chair, a printer, a white board, a filing cabinet, and about a hundred other things."

"What is it that your friends are bringing then?" Blaine asked.

"My files, my paperwork, my projector, and my screen. I might be able to convince them to bring my computer from the office but I haven't asked." Kurt shrugged.

"And it's Jeff and Santana coming, right?" Blaine asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Well, Santana and Brittany are only coming to visit but Jeff and his husband Nick are the ones that are bringing me everything." Kurt told him.

Blaine's face fell at the names. Out of all the times that Kurt had mentioned Jeff, it was nothing more than just a name. But when the name Nick was added on, it threw him back to the last time he'd seen his best friends.

_Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David were hanging out with Blaine at the Anderson estate just a few days after graduation. They had planned on going into town for the day but Blaine was oddly distant and it worried them immensely. _

"_Dude, are you ok? You're quiet today." Wes asked him in concern. _

"_I'm fine." Blaine replied shrugging. His friends didn't believe him so they pressed on. _

"_Seriously man, are you ok?" David asked. _

"_Yeah, you're completely out of it." Jeff commented. _

"_Did something happen with your dad?" Nick asked cautiously, catching Blaine's attention. _

"_No, nothing happened." Blaine said shaking his head. "Not yet anyway."_

"_What do you mean?" Nick asked with concern. _

"…_I've decided to come out to him." Blaine sighed. _

"_Oh shit." David said in surprise. They all knew what Mr. Anderson was like and they knew that Blaine coming out would not go well. _

"_Yeah. I'm doing it tonight." Blaine told them. _

"_Are you sure?" Jeff asked quietly. They knew Mr. Anderson so well in fact that Nick and Jeff hid their own sexuality away from the man, even if their parents supported them. Mr. Anderson was a scary man, there was no denying that._

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I'm tired of living a lie. It's time he knew." Blaine said firmly. _

"_What do you think he's going to say?" Wes asked him. _

"_No idea." Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "Just…I want you guys to know that I love you."_

"_Blaine-"_

"_Let me finish, Jeff. I don't know how bad it's going to be and I need you guys to know that you'll always be my best friends. I'll always love you guys and if it hadn't been for you, I never would've found myself. So, thank you for always being here for me, I appreciate it more than you know." Blaine said softly. _

"_We love you too, Blaine, you know that." Jeff said with a small smile. "And it's because I love you that I'm going to say this; stop being so dramatic. __**Nothing**__ is going to happen to you so quit making me feel like I'm about to attend your funeral."_

"_You don't know that." Blaine said firmly. _

"_You're right, I don't." Jeff said softly. "But your crypticness is freaking me out."_

"_I don't think crypticness is a word." Nick pointed out smirking. _

"_I'm sure it isn't but the point remains." Jeff said rolling his eyes. _

"_Do you really think it'll be that bad?" David asked. _

"_Oh, I'm sure it's going to be bad; I just don't know__** how **__bad." Blaine shrugged. _

"_Well then let's get the hell out of here." Wes said. "Let's go into town and enjoy ourselves before the General and daddy douche get home."_

"_Wes is right, let's go have some fun while I still can." Blaine said with a small smile. That day was the last time he saw his best friends._

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes go distant all of a sudden and it threw him off guard. After a few minutes of silence, a few tears began to stream down Blaine's face. Blaine hadn't realized that he was crying; he had been too caught up in the memory to notice. It wasn't until he felt Kurt's hand on top of his that he came back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Blaine replied, pulling his hand away from Kurt. "I'm just tired. I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He said as he got up from the table.

"Oh, ok." Kurt said in confusion. "See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." Blaine replied quietly and walked out of the room.

Kurt sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had just happened. He and Blaine had been getting along so well during the day that the sudden change worried him. He didn't know what was wrong with Blaine but he hoped that the younger man was ok. He cleaned up the kitchen quietly, his thoughts wrapped up in Blaine. There was so much he still didn't know and the need to find out was starting to get to him. Once the kitchen was cleared, he went up to his room for the night, where he would inevitably talk to Parker for a few hours before falling asleep.

* * *

Blaine lay in his bed wide awake for several hours. He reflected on his day with Kurt, smiling softly at how well they had gotten on. Even when they spoke about his father, there was no awkwardness between them. That had all changed when he had his flashback. It had been a while since anything triggered his memory of his friends and he hated that it had happened in front of Kurt. Thinking of his father or grandfather always made him angry sure, but he could deal with that. Thinking of his old friends however, that always broke his heart and he hated how weak it always made him feel. He knew that there was no way that Kurt's Jeff and Nick were the same as his Jeff and Nick but the two names together still threw him for a loop.

He hadn't meant to lose touch with the guys but after everything happened, he shut himself away from it all. He often wondered what became of his friends but never looked into it out of fear. He was afraid that they would be angry with him for not keeping in touch and he was afraid that they would be upset with him for running away. More than anything, he was afraid that they wouldn't remember him. He didn't think he could handle talking to them again so he never tried. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. It hurt, bad. It hurt more than his feelings for his father or grandfather and he was sure that it was a hurt that would never go away.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? I hope you all like it. Let me know. :)

OH! Also, I must say that I'm particularly proud of the title for the chapter. I think it might even be the best title I've ever come up with for any chapter. I love double meanings! ;D


	5. Getting Along

A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. This chapter is a bit of a transitional chapter. I hope you all like it. :)

Shoutout to my beta's momaboutown and GleekMom for being amazing and giving it to me straight. Without them, this fic would be mediocre. I may be writing it but this is just as much their fic as it is mine and I'm so unbelievably grateful to have them in my life!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Blaine woke up about an hour later then he normally does that next morning. He hadn't slept much the previous night due to dreams from his Dalton days. When his alarm rang, he had shut it off, rolled over to the opposite side, and went back to sleep. The only reason he had woken up in the first place was because the sun rays poured in through his window, preventing him from sleeping any longer. He stayed in bed for a little while after. He knew he needed to get up and feed the animals but the will to leave the comfort of his bed wasn't there. He let his mind linger on the dream he had before waking up, ignoring the dull but constant pain in his chest. He hated when his mind decided to remind him of his Dalton brothers. It always set the mood for his entire day and he didn't want to be sad or depressed. He didn't want to feel hopeless and lost; especially since he would be spending his morning in town with Kurt. He wanted to be able to enjoy their time together, not sulk in sorrow.

_Graduation night found the Warblers at David's house celebrating. The senior boys were drunk within 30 minutes of the party starting and the underclassmen were slowly but surely on their way to inebriation as well. It was the last party that they would have together as a group and no one wanted to pass up the good time. They played a few games (which resulted in the removal of clothing), they performed random songs, they made jokes at each other's expense, and for one night, they acted like typical teenage boys instead of the proper school boys they were so accustomed to. _

"_Yo! Speech!" David shouted at Blaine who was busy making out with Sebastian."Vaaaliditorian speech!"_

"_It's Valedictorian, David." Wes corrected. _

"_Thas what I say!" David slurred. "Blainers! Stop suckin face and gives us a speeh!"_

"_Yeah!" A few Warblers yelled out. _

_Sebastian laughed into Blaine's mouth while Blaine attempted to unbuckle his pants. "The boys want a speech babe." Sebastian told him. _

"_They got one already." Blaine replied before attaching his lips to Sebastian's neck. _

"_No! We want a cool speech!" David yelled. "Come on Blainers! Speech! Speech!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed as he untangled himself from Sebastian. He stumbled to the front of the room while the Warblers began crowding around each other to listen. _

"_Oh yeah!" Blaine yelled out just before stumbling over his feet. _

"_Oh yeah!" The Warblers repeated laughing. _

"_Best Warbler call, EVER." Blaine said more to himself than his friends. "Warblers! Lend me your ears!"_

"_And some clothes!" Trent called out. Blaine looked at him confused for moment before remembering that he was in nothing but his boxers and his Dalton tie. _

"_No. No clothes." Blaine slurred. "Just ears."_

_Sebastian laughed fondly at Blaine's intoxication. "Come on Vale-__**dick-**__torian. Give us a speech."_

"_Vale-dick…oh, I see wha you did ther." Blaine laughed. "You're clever Smythe. Les see how clever you are laterrr."_

"_I love drunken Blaine." Nick whispered to Jeff who was sitting on his lap giggling. _

"_Ok, so listen up!" Blaine called out to the Warblers. "You guys are like…like family man. Like…like my brothers, which is awesome because I'm an only child and like, you guys are the best!"_

"_Speech better!" David called out. _

"_Huh?" Blaine asked bemused. "Anyway, I jus wanna tell you's guys that you're awesome! And I love you! And when we're old and fat and dumb and…what was I sayin…OH! Yeah, when we're old and fat and dumb, we still be brothers man and like…I love you guys. You guys totally helped me become cool when I was a weenie and like…you're the coolest guys ever! And jus…thanks for you know, being so cool!"_

_The Warblers cheered and laughed at Blaine's speech, earning them a bright smile from Blaine before he stumbled back over to Sebastian. Sebastian laughed as Blaine plopped himself back down on his lap and resumed kissing his neck. _

"_Eager much?" Sebastian teased. _

"_Shut up, Bas." Blaine replied. "You jus mad cause I'm Vaaaleditorian and not you."_

"_Yes, that must be it." Sebastian laughed._

"_Blainers! I love you man!" David shouted as he climbed on top of Blaine and Sebastian. _

"_Hey! Me too!" Jeff yelled, untangling himself from Nick and running over to them. Within the next few minutes, the Warblers were piling up on top of each other, laughing and enjoying the simplicity of the night. _

Blaine sighed and shook his head as he finally got up from his bed. _It's going to be a long day_, he thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He briefly thought about heading upstairs to see Kurt but decided against it. He wasn't quite ready for Kurt to see him in such a sour mood. After getting dressed and having his morning coffee, he walked out of the house to start his day. He fed the chickens, the goats, the pigs, and the sheep, and then walked over to the stables to feed and brush the horses.

Blaine was fully expecting for the stables to be empty aside from the horses so when he reached the entry way and saw Kurt brushing one of the horses, he was in total shock. Kurt hadn't noticed his presence yet which gave him a minute to really take in the sight in front of him. Kurt was wearing loose fitting pants that were rolled up past his ankles, a simple black tee that hugged his firm upper body perfectly, and he was singing softly to the butterscotch horse while he brushed him.

Kurt had a serene look on his face which admittedly, made Blaine feel a little lighter. For a moment, Blaine's mind replaced Kurt with Lily; her favorite job on the ranch was to brush the horses. She would tell Blaine that when she did it, she let her mind drift off to nothing in particular and she simply enjoyed the beauty of the majestic creature. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the memory and silently enjoyed his own view of the majestic creature that is Kurt Hummel.

"Brushing the horses was Lily's favorite thing to do." He said as he walked into the stables.

Kurt turned in surprise but smiled softly at Blaine before turning back to the horse. "I know. It's mine too."

Blaine grabbed the extra brush before walking over to Kurt and the butterscotch horse. He placed his free hand on the horse's back, his fingers merely a few inches away from Kurt's, and hummed softly as he brushed the horse's mane. Kurt watched him curiously for a moment, unsure of what to say. He wanted to ask Blaine about what happened the night before but he didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt decided not to ask directly but to instead let Blaine know that he was there if he needed to talk. Kurt scooted his hand over and placed it gingerly on top of Blaine's to get his attention.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine glanced at their hands for a second, deciding it was best to not turn his palm up so their fingers could intertwine, no matter how badly he wanted to. "Yeah, I'm ok." He answered quietly.

"I'm here…if you ever want to talk." Kurt replied, suddenly feeling extremely shy.

Blaine smiled softly at him, his cloud of bleakness slowly dissipating. "Thanks. I'll hold you to that." He replied, wanting it to sound more teasing when instead it sounded more like a promise.

Kurt matched his smile, leaving his hand over Blaine's for a moment longer before taking it away. "So, when do you want to leave for town?" he asked casually.

"Well, since the animals have been fed and you already took care of the horses, we can head out after we finish brushing Dolly." Blaine replied.

"Sounds good." Kurt said. "I hope this place has some decent stores. I may need to buy some ranch appropriate clothes but I will _not_ be wearing any flannel or overalls."

Blaine tilted his head slightly, imagining Kurt in farmer's clothes and finding it surprisingly sexy. "I think you'd look hot in flannel and overalls." He said matter-of-fact.

Kurt snorted at the comment, ignoring the slight blush that crept up on his face. "You are delusional. I look horrid in overalls."

"It's impossible for you to look anything but amazing." Blaine flirted.

"While normally I'd agree, I'm going to have to argue this time around." Kurt said crossing his arm.

"Argue all you want; my statement remains. You in overalls would be hot." Blaine said firmly, his eyes twinkling with that something that Kurt can't quite place.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a kink for farm boys." Kurt quipped, his blush deepening as Blaine's eyes trailed down his body.

"I don't have a kink for farm boys. I do have one for presumptuous fashionistas though." Blaine replied before he could stop himself.

Kurt didn't think he could blush harder than he was at that very moment. Usually if a man came on to him that strongly, he'd give him his best bitch glare before stating how his super-buff boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it. But for reasons he didn't understand, he didn't want to do that to Blaine. Instead of feeling put out, he felt flustered and that was not an easy feat. He always had a comeback or witty remark but not this time. He was starting to realize that Blaine had that effect on him and he couldn't figure out why he enjoyed it so much. That admittedly scared him.

"Yes, well…whatever." Kurt replied before setting the brush down and walking away.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt walked out of the stables. He truly enjoyed getting Kurt flustered and he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt's boyfriend had the same effect. He set his own brush down, patted Dolly to go ahead out to the field, and quickly walked out to catch up to Kurt.

"Does _the boyfriend_ get you all flustered like this?" Blaine asked lowly as soon as he reached Kurt.

Kurt looked slightly affronted by the question. He should say yes, even if it was a lie, but the words wouldn't escape his mouth. "It's none of your business." He replied instead.

"I'll take that as a no." Blaine said smiling. The idea that he got Kurt flustered when Parker didn't was too good to pass up. He boldly placed his hand on Kurt's lower back with the intent of leaving it there all the way back to the house. After only a few steps however, Kurt stopped abruptly to turn on him.

"Blaine, I have a boyfriend who would not appreciate you coming on to me." Kurt told him straightforward.

"To be honest, I don't care about whether or not _the boyfriend_ appreciates it. I happen to know for a fact that _you_ like it and that's all the incentive I need." Blaine replied devilishly.

"And what gave you that idea?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling their bodies flush together, all the while looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's breath hitched at the action. He knew he needed to pull away. He knew that he shouldn't be that close to Blaine. His body wouldn't move though. If anything, it accepted the action before his brain could even catch up. He could feel the heat in his cheeks travel down the rest of his body, earning him a cocky smirk from Blaine.

"Let's just say I'm really good at reading people's body language." Blaine replied lowly.

"Is that so?" Kurt quipped immediately. Blaine's eyes darkened slightly, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine which did not go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Yes, that is so." Blaine replied with a tone that indicated he meant it in more ways than one.

For the second time that morning, Kurt felt completely flustered and unprepared. He had no witty comeback or remark and it was definitely starting to freak him out. When Kurt didn't reply, Blaine smiled at him, winked, and walked away. Kurt stood there frozen for a moment as his brain caught up. Once it did, he face-palmed himself hard. Parker would have a conniption if he knew that Kurt hadn't done anything about the blatant flirting. _I am __**so**__ in over my head here_, he thought to himself as he walked back toward the house. The idea of Parker visiting him on the ranch suddenly sounded like the worst idea known to man.

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine headed into town, the cloud over Blaine's head had disappeared entirely. Just like with Lily, Kurt had the ability to make Blaine feel better with something as simple as a smile. Blaine wondered if Kurt realized just how alike he and Lily were. They had the same musical laugh, the same confidence, and the same intense gaze that both unnerved and thrilled him. With Lily, the thrill was because he knew she was up to something mischievous that would inevitably lead to some outrageous prank. With Kurt however, the thrill was entirely different.

It made him feel like he was invincible, it made him feel strong, and after years of struggling with himself to keep the strength his father instilled in him, Kurt's gaze seemed to suddenly set it ablaze. It was his strength that helped him survive growing up with his father and grandfather. It was his strength that he used to push forward after he ran away. It was his strength that faltered when Lily's cancer began to take heed. Now with Kurt around, it was like he was finding a new strength, a better one, and he was not about to let it pass. He would get Kurt to fall for him; he just had to be patient.

Their first stop in town had been the clothing store where Kurt bought himself several ranch appropriate outfits. Then they made a quick stop at the hardware store so Blaine could buy some things he needed for the ranch while Kurt compiled a list of items he wanted to buy once the room for his office was cleared and he knew the exact measurements. After the hardware store, they decided to get some lunch at Lily's favorite diner. It was a 50's themed diner which Kurt fell in love with as soon as they walked in. Elvis Presley was playing through an old jukebox, the waitresses were dressed in poodle skirts, and the decor was checkered everything.

"It's like we stepped into the Twilight Zone." Kurt whispered to Blaine as they took their seats.

Blaine laughed and shook his head before answering. "I said the same thing the first time Lily brought me."

"You two spent a lot of time together, huh?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah, we did." Blaine replied with a sad smile. "She was like a mom to me in a lot of ways. She really helped me out when I most needed it."

"What happened to you?" Kurt blurted out, earning him a shocked look from Blaine. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just blurt that out! I'm just dying to know and you're such a damn mystery and I keep coming up with these crazy scenarios about what your father did and the scenarios keep getting more ridiculous and I'm not trying to be nosey but-"

Blaine reached over the booth and clasped Kurt's mouth with his hand to stop his rant. "Are you done?" Blaine asked amused after a few moments. Kurt nodded fervently, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Ok, then." He said as he dropped his hand.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry." Kurt said quickly.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, I promise." Blaine assured him.

Before Kurt could respond, their waitress came over to their booth. "Sup, Blainers." The petite brunette greeted. "Who's your hottie?" she asked, gesturing to Kurt.

"Missy, this is Kurt Hummel, Lily's grandson." Blaine told her fondly. "Kurt, this is Missy, Austin's wife."

"It's nice to meet you, Missy." Kurt greeted.

"You too. Sorry if Austin offends you or anything. He's got a few marbles in the wrong place." Missy told him, as if she's had to apologize for Austin's behavior before.

"It's ok. He reminds me of an old friend from high school so no worries." Kurt replied smiling, briefly recalling Noah Puckerman.

"Alright well, still. Don't be afraid to slap him around a few times if he acts out." Missy said smirking.

"So many jokes, so little times." Blaine mumbled to himself.

"I'll keep that in mind, Missy. Thanks." Kurt said laughing.

"Yep. Now what can I get for you boys?" Missy asked them.

"I'll have the usual." Blaine told her.

"Got it. And you Hottie Hummel?" Missy asked.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" Kurt asked her.

"That all depends on whether you want to be a healthy rabbit or a fat cow." Missy replied shrugging.

"Missy." Blaine hissed.

"What?" Missy asked bemused.

Kurt laughed at the exchange before answering. "I think I want to be fat cow. With a diet coke."

"Got it. Two Blaine specials coming right up." Missy replied before turning to walk away.

"Are you calling me fat?" Blaine called out to her.

"Moo!" She called back as she disappeared behind the counter.

"What am I eating?" Kurt asked, suddenly worried. In his few days there, Kurt learned that Blaine could put away as much food as Finn.

"Oh no. You wanted to be a fat cow so now you just have to wait and see what kind of poison she brings you." Blaine teased.

"Jerk." Kurt scoffed.

"Moo!" Blaine replied, earning him a slap on the arm from Kurt. "Hey! That's abuse! I'm reporting you!"

"Oh yeah? To who?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine looked around the diner for a moment, spotting the sheriff sitting a few tables away. "Sheriff Forbs, I'd like to report an assault on my life!" Blaine said loudly.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed as he looked over to the sheriff who was glancing up from her coffee.

"Who's assaulting you, Anderson?" she asked him flatly.

"This unfairly attractive man over here. I demand that you arrest him!" Blaine said as he pounded the table with his fist.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed again.

"Excuse me unfairly attractive man, you're Lily's grandson right?" She asked Kurt.

"Yes, Sheriff, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied nervously.

"Thought so. Please proceed to assault Anderson. He deserves it." She said smirking.

"What?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

"Need I remind you of last year's fall festival, Blaine?" the sheriff asked seriously.

"Nope." He answered quickly.

"That's what I thought." Sheriff Forbs said with a nod before returning to her lunch.

Blaine looked away from the Sheriff and back at an amused Kurt. Blaine pouted and glared playfully at Kurt, earning him that musical laugh that he loves so much. "You are such a puppy." Kurt said shaking his head.

"I try." Blaine replied with a cheeky grin.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Kurt tried his best not to show his anxiousness. Now that he brought up Blaine's past, his need to know was in hyper drive. He didn't want to bring it back in case it bothered Blaine to talk about it but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Alright, what do I have to do to get you to tell me?" Kurt asked him with a hint of desperation.

"Tell you what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"About…you know." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you talking about what I did at last year's fall festival?" Blaine asked. "Because I need Austin here in order to portray the story properly."

"What? No, not that." Kurt said dismissively. "I meant…you know what, never mind. It's none of my business." He said as Missy brought over their drinks.

Blaine tilted his head and watched Kurt curiously for a moment. He knew what Kurt was referring to but he wasn't quite ready to delve into it all. Instead, he offered him a deal.

"How about we make a deal?" Blaine said as he crossed his arms.

"A deal?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Mhm." Blaine nodded. "Join me on my…_tradition_ during the next full moon and we'll play 20 questions. You can ask me whatever you want and vice versa and we'll both answer the questions as honest as we can."

"Tradition? What tradition?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine shrugged but didn't answer his question. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, but fine. Deal." Kurt said sighing as he outstretched his hand to Blaine.

Blaine took it with no hesitation, smiling brightly as they shook hands. "Deal."

They talked about nothing in particular for the next 15 minutes or so until Missy brought their food. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the massive double bacon cheeseburger that was placed in front of him while Blaine laughed at his reaction. After a few minutes of Kurt complaining that his body was going to murder him for eating it, he finally took a big bite from the burger.

"Oh my _God_!" Kurt exclaimed after his initial bite. "This is so damn _good_!"

"So you're body _isn't_ going to come chop you up piece by piece for eating that?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, it's still going to do pull a _Dexter_ on me." Kurt nodded seriously. "But I could care less because this is one damn good cheeseburger."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's dramatics and resumed eating his food. Kurt only ate about half of his burger simply because of the size while Blaine ate the entire thing. That led to Kurt commenting on how lucky Blaine is for the fast metabolism which inevitably led to Blaine making comments about working the food off with physical exertion, leaving Kurt once again flustered and shy.

After their lunch, they headed over to the grocery store. Both men realized very quickly that they could not go to the grocery store together ever again. Blaine was the child that begged his parent for candy and Kurt was the parent that wanted to strangle him. They playfully argued over what was needed and while they were mostly laughing, they spent an outrageous amount of time there. Blaine would put something in the cart and Kurt would comment about how bad it was for him; Kurt would put something in the cart and Blaine would sneak it out without Kurt noticing. Kurt was forced to grab most of the items more than 10 times while Blaine acted innocent. After a while, it became a game for Blaine. One that he inevitably lost but one that had been fun.

* * *

Once they returned to the ranch, Kurt was more than ready for a break from Blaine. He truly enjoyed spending time with the younger man but he was also starting to worry about how much he was enjoying_. I've only been here for a few days. How the hell did things get so complicated already?_ He asked himself as he walked to the bench in the back of the house. He needed to clear his mind for a little while so he decided to sit and sketch. He didn't sketch as much as he used to but it was still one of the few activities he could do that completely relaxed him.

Blaine left Kurt be as he did a few chores on the ranch. He had been obvious with his flirting the entire day and while he enjoyed getting a rise out of Kurt, he didn't want to push too hard either. He had to remind himself to not hold Kurt's hand or lean in and kiss him several times throughout the day. Spending time with Kurt came so easily that most of the time he didn't realize how strongly he was coming on to the older man. He needed to be patient though. He needed to take his time and show Kurt that he was the better choice. How he would do that, he wasn't sure yet but he had a year to figure it out.

When the evening came around and Kurt was still outside sketching, Blaine took it upon himself to cook dinner. He wasn't necessarily trying to impress Kurt with his cooking skills, but if that was the outcome then who was he to complain. When dinner was done, he set the table and walked out to the back to tell Kurt. When he reached Kurt however, he accidentally overheard the end of the argument Kurt was having.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt said angrily. Blaine couldn't hear what the other person was saying but whatever it was made Kurt growl before snapping. "Well _excuse_ me for having a life that doesn't revolve around you! _Excuse_ me for being busy and _excuse_ me for not being _happy_ enough for you! I wasn't aware that being your boyfriend meant that I had to be happy all the damn time!" _So he's talking to the boyfriend? I really shouldn't be listening to this_. Blaine thought, although he hadn't moved.

"For fuck's sake, Parker! I'm not cheating on you!"_ He thinks Kurt's cheating?_ _What kind of name is Parker anyway?_ Blaine mentally scoffed. "Just because I didn't answer your damn call earlier doesn't mean that I was out screwing some guy! I never said I wasn't happy to talk to you either! I'm just sad! Or did you forget that my grandmother just died? Were you expecting me to just get over that fact and go back to being the same guy?" Kurt's voice wavered at the end and before Blaine could realize what he was doing, he was walking over to Kurt. He placed a comforting hand on Kurt's back, earning him a surprised look from Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to say something to Blaine but stopped when Parker said something else. Whatever it was must have been the wrong thing because Kurt's face instantly fell. "You don't get it, Park." Kurt said quietly, his eyes locked with Blaine's. "You really just don't get it. I'm going to go. I can't do this right now." Kurt stayed quiet for a few minutes before finally looking away and hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked him softly.

"Same shit, different day." Kurt replied sullenly. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that dinner's done." Blaine told him.

"You cooked dinner?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah, I made vegan lasagna. I figured it might be able to bribe your body not to chop you up tonight." Blaine teased, earning him a chuckle from Kurt.

"Thanks, Blaine. I'll be right in." Kurt said sighing. Blaine nodded although Kurt wasn't looking and walked back towards the house.

After a few minutes, Kurt got up from the bench and walked back to house to eat. They ate silently at first, Blaine not wanting to step on Kurt's toes and Kurt feeling embarrassed that Blaine heard him and Parker arguing. When the silence became too much, Blaine spoke up.

"I was thinking about watching a movie before I went to bed. You want to watch something with me?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Kurt gave him a small smile before nodding. "Sure. What movie?"

"We have a few choices. We can decide when we're done." Blaine replied.

"K." Kurt said sighing. "This is delicious by the way. Better than mine and _that_ is saying something."

Blaine gasped loudly as he covered his heart with his hand. "An actual compliment from _the _Kurt Hummel? Oh dear, hell must have frozen over."

"Har, har, har. Very funny." Kurt replied smirking. "See if I ever compliment you again." Blaine pouted and gave Kurt his puppy face which made Kurt blush slightly. "Stop it!" Kurt said, pointing his fork at Blaine. "No puppy faces or I'm not watching anything with you." Blaine instantly put his puppy face away and went back to eating his dinner. Kurt brought his fork back down to his plate, his eyes narrowed on Blaine. Blaine smiled innocently at him and just like that, any tension Kurt had melted away.

* * *

After they ate, Kurt insisted on cleaning up since Blaine was the one who cooked. He told Blaine to pick a movie for them to watch, stating that he trusted Blaine's choice. The fact that Kurt trusted him, even if it was just to pick a movie, made Blaine's heart swell in a way he never knew possible. Blaine had decided on _Rent_ since he knew it was something Kurt would enjoy. When they sat on the couch to watch the movie, they sat on opposite sides for really no apparent reason. They sang the songs together, they repeated the words along with the movie, and enjoyed the easiness of each other's company. As the movie went on, they both gradually gravitated to the middle of the couch. By the time Angel became sick, neither man could prevent the tears from coming. When the funeral scene started and Kurt stated to really cry, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and held him.

Kurt let Blaine comfort him as he cried; they both knew that the tears were for Lily, not Angel. The wound was still fresh and both men needed the comfort from the other. Their tears finally subsided once the movie was almost done but neither moved away from each other. Kurt left his head resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine continued to rub small circles on Kurt's arm. When the credits began to roll, Kurt was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that." He said quietly.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his other hand so that they could look at each other. "What did I tell you the first day you were here? When you were crying on the bench?" he asked softly.

"To not be sorry. That you didn't mind if I cried." Kurt replied.

"Ok then. That statement still stands. Alright?" Blaine said.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and looked away. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Blaine." He said as he finally detangled himself from Blaine.

"Good night, Kurt. Sleep well." Blaine replied softly.

"You too." Kurt said with a small smile and walked away. Neither man could know it at the time, but the sweet, comforting gestures between them that night would be what started their path to true love and happiness.

* * *

The next two and a half weeks passed relatively the same; Blaine worked outside during the day while Kurt continued to clear out the spare bedroom. They took turns cooking and cleaning, all the while Blaine constantly teasing and flirting with Kurt. Kurt had been sure that Blaine's flirting would stop affecting him the way it did but it hadn't. If anything, it affected him stronger each day. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He and Parker couldn't seem to stop fighting, no matter how pleasant the conversation started out. Kurt wasn't sure why they were fighting but almost every conversation they had ended in an argument. Blaine seemed to always be around when they argued and Kurt kept waiting for Blaine to ask him about it; he never did though. He would simply smile comfortingly before making some joke that made Kurt forget about the argument. Blaine was slowly but surely becoming his source of comfort and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

With his office completely redone, Kurt was ready to start work again. On the day that Jeff, Nick, Santana, and Brittany were coming, he was a nervous wreck. He was excited to see his closest friends and get back to work, but he was worried about how they would react to his friendship with Blaine. He was certain that Santana would have several sexual comments at hand and he was sure that Nick would want to have a serious talk about his relationship with Parker. He just hoped that whatever happened those next few days would clear his head and not confuse him more.

"Kurt, you have to relax." Blaine told him with a smirk. His friends would be there any minute and he was running around the house like a chicken without a head.

"I'm relaxed." Kurt assured him, although he was pacing the front door.

"What are you so nervous about anyway? Are you scared that they're going to like me better than you?" Blaine teased.

"I'm not nervous." Kurt argued. "And they aren't going to like you better."

"_No_, of course not." Blaine replied.

Before Kurt could respond, there was a knock on the front door. Kurt yayed and clapped as he walked over to open the door, earning him a laugh from Blaine. Blaine leaned up against the wall in curious anticipation while Kurt opened the door for his friends.

"Kurty!" Jeff said excitedly as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"You know I hate when you call me that." Kurt replied as he returned the hug. "Where are Nick and the girls?"

"Santana got lost driving here so Nick's giving her directions." Jeff told him.

"Leave it to 'Tana to get lost." Kurt said rolling his eyes as they parted.

Blaine stood frozen against the wall, his eyes wide and mouth open at the sight in front of him. Jeff, _his _Jeff, was Kurt's Jeff which meant that _his _Nick was Kurt's Nick. To say that his mind was blown was an understatement. He watched Kurt and Jeff exchange greetings, too shocked to make any movement. How was this possible? How is it that out of everyone in the world, two of his high school best friends were also Kurt's best friends? The sudden fear of rejection shot through his body making him shift uneasily. Jeff had caught the movement from the corner of his eyes making him glance over to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Jeff breathed out wide eyed.

"Hey, Jeff."

* * *

A/N: Ok so the awesome news is that the next chapter is already done and with my beta's. It should be up in a few days. :)


	6. Two Worlds Collide

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Before we get on with the chapter I have a quick word to say. I had plans on progressing Klaine much slower than what they've been doing in the story so far. Among those plans, Austin was supposed to be the one to help get Klaine together; however, Niff and Santana barged in, stole my brain, and ran away with it. With that said, enjoy this chapter. :)

Shoutout to my beta's momaboutown and GleekMom for being truly amazing. Without them, this fic would be nothing. I am eternally grateful for them both.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

"Blaine?" Jeff breathed out wide eyed.

"Hey, Jeff." Blaine replied cautiously.

"You two know each other?" Kurt asked confused.

Neither Blaine nor Jeff responded to Kurt's question. They simply stared at each other as memories from their youth flooded their thoughts. Jeff suddenly shook his head out of his reverie before swiftly walking over to Blaine and embracing him. Blaine instinctively hugged Jeff back, unaware of the tears that began to spill over.

"We thought we'd never see you again." Jeff said just loud enough for Kurt to hear. "We thought you were…we thought he..."Jeff choked up as he recalled all the crazy scenarios they had come up with, none of them ending well.

"_Oh_, but he did. Trust me, he did." Blaine replied angrily. Jeff responded by hugging Blaine tighter.

Kurt stood by the door completely lost by what was happening. He had no idea that Jeff and Blaine knew each other and the need to know how was killing him. He opened his mouth to ask them what was going on but stopped when Nick walked into house interrupting him.

"She's yelling at me in Spanish, you deal with her." Nick told Kurt in frustration as he shoved his phone at his friend.

"What?" Kurt asked, not hearing what Nick said, too entranced by Blaine and Jeff.

"Santana. She won't stop yelling at me." Nick said before glancing over to where Kurt was staring. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his husband in an embrace with their long-lost best friend. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at Nick, smiling softly as he wiped a few tears away. "Hey, Nick." He said brokenly.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Nick exclaimed as he rushed over to him.

Kurt continued to watch Nick, Jeff, and Blaine greet each other for a moment, realizing that they must have been friends in high school. Whatever he had been expecting from his friends' visit, it most certainly was not that.

"_**Hello**_!" Kurt heard Santana yell into the phone, breaking his reverie.

"Sorry, 'Tana." Kurt told her as he stepped outside.

"Bout damn time!" Santana snapped. "Now how the hell do I get there?"

While Kurt gave Santana instructions on how to get to the ranch, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine caught up quickly inside the house.

"How did you end up here?" Jeff asked him.

"It's a long story." Blaine replied sullenly.

"How long have you been here?" Nick asked.

"For a while. I started living here about two weeks after I ran away." Blaine said with a heavy sigh.

"Jesus, Blaine. We thought you were dead!" Jeff suddenly yelled.

"Jeff." Nick warned.

"What? It's true!" Jeff snapped. "Look, I'm sorry but shit Blaine, why didn't you call us? Why didn't you let us know what was going on?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. Really, I am. I just…I was so lost and so broken and I…I don't know, I thought it'd be better if I just disappeared." Blaine shrugged guiltily.

"Yeah, well, you were wrong." Jeff said firmly.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Blaine asked softly. "I promise to tell you everything later. Kurt doesn't know anything about my past and I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Of course we can talk about this later." Nick said with a sad smile.

"You bet your ass we are." Jeff said seriously. "We aren't going anywhere, Blaine. We just found you; there's no way that we're letting you go again."

Blaine glanced back and forth between his two best friends, tears once again streaming down his face. Nick and Jeff both wrapped their arms around Blaine and hugged him. Even after years apart, the love they had for each other was still there. If anything, it was stronger than ever.

* * *

Outside, Kurt was fidgeting with Nick's phone nervously as he waited for Santana and Brittany to pull up. They hadn't been too far lost but Brittany kept making Santana stop on the side of the road so that she could take pictures. He wanted to go back in the house but he didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on with Jeff, Nick, and Blaine. He had question after question running through his mind; questions he was determined to get answers for before Nick and Jeff went back to New York.

Santana and Brittany finally pulled up the driveway and Kurt could see that Santana was not at all happy. As soon as she parked the car, she stormed out and walked over to Kurt.

"Please tell me that you don't have a corn field." She said firmly.

"I would but then I'd be lying." Kurt shrugged.

"Fuck." Santana mumbled to herself.

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously. Before she could answer, Brittany skipped over to them and wrapped her arms around Kurt.

"Hi, dolphin!" Brittany said happily.

"Hey, Brit." Kurt replied, glancing at Santana who was glaring at the back of Brittany's head.

"Can we go to the corn field? I want to say hi to the aliens." Brittany said as they parted.

Santana rolled her eyes in frustration while Kurt bit his bottom lip to prevent from laughing. "I'm sorry, Brit but our corn field is too small for the aliens to land."

"That's ok. 'Tana can drive me around until we find where their spaceship is." Brittany said confidently.

"Britt, honey, I told you already, aliens don't exist." Santana told her.

"Sure they do 'Tana. I showed you those crop circles online." Brittany said nodding.

Santana mumbled something in Spanish while pinching the bridge of her nose. Kurt suppressed his laughter while Brittany tried to convince Santana about the aliens. If someone had told him in high school that his two best girlfriends would turn out to be Santana and Brittany instead of Rachel and Mercedes, he never would've believed it. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without these girls.

"Fine Brit, we will go searching for the aliens before we go back to New York. Ok?" Santana said tiredly.

"Awesome! Thanks, 'Tana." Brittany replied happily before planting a small kiss on Santana's cheek.

Santana rolled her eyes fondly and shook her head. "Of course. Now, can we go inside? I want to meet sexy farm boy."

"No, wait!" Kurt said quickly. "Not yet."

"Why?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Because Nick and Jeff are inside with him." Kurt told her.

"And your point?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as Blaine, Nick, and Jeff walked out of the house.

"I think they knew each other in high school so just…give them a minute to catch up, ok?" Kurt said.

"No need, we're all caught up." Jeff said from behind them. Kurt quickly turned around to see all three men a few feet away from them. All three men had puffy eyes, as if they'd been crying. Jeff walked over to Kurt and swiftly pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Jeff…you already hugged me." Kurt told him.

"Yes but that was a hello hug. This is a, thank you so _freaking_ much for moving here, hug." Jeff said matter-of-fact.

"You're welcome?" Kurt replied unsurely.

Just as Jeff stepped away from the hug, Nick was right there to hug him as well. "Thanks, Kurt." He said softly.

"Ok." Kurt replied slowly.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Santana cut in.

"Well, Satan," Jeff said, ignoring her glare. "Turns out that Kurtie here is living with our oldest and coolest pal, Blaine, so we're thanking him."

"Yep. If it weren't for Kurt, we never would've found Blaine so he gets extra hugs." Nick chimed in.

"Uh huh, right." Santana said slowly. She glanced over at Blaine for a moment, letting her eyes freely roam dup and down his body. "I must say, you are _much_ hotter in person."

"I try." Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

Brittany walked past Santana, over to Blaine, and pulled him in for a hug. "It's ok little hobbit. You don't have to be scared of me, I'm nice."

"Ok?" Blaine replied unsurely, glancing past Brittany to see Kurt, Santana, Jeff, and Nick all wearing the same amused expressions.

"I know you're really far from The Shire but Kurt will take care of you." Brittany assured him.

"Thanks…"

"Britt." Brittany supplied as they parted.

"Right. Thanks Britt, I appreciate that." Blaine told her sincerely. Brittany smiled proudly before walking back over to Santana's side.

"Great, now that introductions are out of the way, I believe you two have my things." Kurt said to Jeff and Nick.

"Damn it! I knew we forgot something!" Jeff replied with a finger snap.

"Not funny, Jeff." Kurt deadpanned.

"Relax, Kurt. Every thing's in the car." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Including the pictures off your desk."

"Seriously? I hadn't even thought of those." Kurt admitted quietly.

"Well then it's a good thing I did." Jeff said proudly. "Come on, we got a lot to take in."

They spent the next thirty minutes emptying out both rental cars of their boxes. Kurt hadn't realized how much he had until that moment and he was glad that Jeff would be there for a few days to help him set everything up. Blaine hadn't said anything to Kurt the entire time they unpacked, his mind too wrapped in old memories. Kurt hadn't said anything either, simply because he didn't know what to say. One thing was for sure though, he would figure Blaine out one way or the other.

* * *

Kurt had already ordered pizza for dinner before his friends showed up, which arrived just as Jeff was taking the last box into the house. Everyone settled themselves down in the dining room and chatted while they ate. Kurt was unusually quiet throughout the meal. He was too interested in paying attention to the conversations between Jeff, Nick, and Blaine to talk. Blaine had a bright, carefree smile that he had never seen before. The smile was so genuine and so bright that it made Blaine look years younger. He briefly wondered what he'd have to do to get that smile from Blaine.

"You're going to burn a damn hole through his head if you keep staring so hard." Santana whispered in his ear, breaking his reverie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Right, like I'm sure." Santana scoffed.

"So what are the plans for us this weekend?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"I was thinking that we could set my office up first thing tomorrow and then head into town for dinner." Kurt replied.

"Lame." Santana said with an eye roll. "I wanted to have some fun, Hummel, not become a granny."

"We could go to the Carnival." Blaine suggested.

"What Carnival?" Kurt asked.

"Every summer about a month before school starts back up, the Seniors host a Carnival to raise money for Prom. I think tonight's the first night of their two week run." Blaine told them.

"That could be fun." Nick said, glancing over at Jeff who was nodding fervently.

"When you say Carnival, are we talking rinky-dink rides and bad food? Cause I ain'ts about that." Santana said shaking her head.

"Actually, no. It's a really big Carnival. The rides are a ton of fun and the food is honestly really delicious." Blaine told her.

"'Tana, I wanna go! Can we please go?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to search for crop circles?" Santana asked her.

"We can do that in the morning and the Carnival later." Brittany reasoned.

"Fine." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright so we have tomorrow planned. What about Sunday?" Jeff asked.

"We'll figure something out." Kurt shrugged.

The rest of the conversation flowed easily between them, the topics varying from work, the ranch, and their high school days. Kurt learned that Blaine was the lead singer of the Warblers, which didn't surprise him at all. The few times he had heard Blaine sing blew him away. He hoped that he would get the chance to really hear Blaine sing one day as opposed to the quiet singing he'd heard. Blaine in turn learned that Kurt used to have a crush on Finn which led to everyone teasing him about it. It was a fun, easy going dinner among friends and a great way for Kurt to see glimpses of Blaine's past.

* * *

Later that evening, Blaine took Jeff and Nick out to the old tree trunk out back to talk. He still couldn't grasp the fact that they were there with him. It hadn't mattered that it was the first time they'd seen Blaine in years, they embraced him back into their lives with open arms and open hearts and Blaine was truly grateful for it.

"This is a really nice place. I can see why Kurt couldn't let it go." Jeff commented once they were sitting down.

"Yeah, Lily worked really hard to keep this land." Blaine told them.

"That's Kurt's grandmother, right?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah. She was an amazing woman." Blaine said, sighing sadly. "I miss her a lot. She was the closest I ever had to a mom." Nick and Jeff glanced at each other but said nothing. "I remember thinking that she was absolutely mental for taking me in; so did everyone in town. I mean, who does that? Who takes in a strange 18 year old boy from the streets?"

"She_ must_ have been crazy if she let you stay here. I bet you drove her up the wall with your random bursts of song." Jeff teased. When they were younger, Blaine would purposely break out into song whenever he knew his dad was busy. It was his one way of annoying the man without the fear of backlash.

"Naw. I stopped singing after I got here." Blaine admitted sadly. "Every once in a while I'll go to the karaoke place in town and sing a song or two and I'll sing quietly to myself while I work, but that's it. I don't perform anymore."

"Blaine, what happened that night?" Nick asked softly. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to but-"

"But we really want to know." Jeff cut in. "Hell, we _need_ to know. You wouldn't _believe _the scenarios we came up with and they all ended with you being dead."

"That's not too far from the truth." Blaine replied quietly.

"We looked for you." Nick told him. "Us, David, Wes, Sebastian. We looked everywhere in Ohio for you. Bas and David even went as far as looking for you in Michigan, Indiana, and Pennsylvania. We were really worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied, his voice wavering. "I never meant..."

"Hey, no. Don't do that. Don't apologize." Nick said softly. "We aren't telling you this to make you feel bad. We just want you to know that we didn't forget about you."

"Yeah, man. You were our best friend. Hell, you _still_ are. We just…we need to understand." Jeff said.

Blaine looked at his two best friends, both of whom were wearing the same concerned expression. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath before launching into the story.

* * *

Kurt was leaning up against the back door of the house, staring out the window to where Blaine, Jeff, and Nick were talking. He could tell by their posture that whatever they were talking about was not good. He assumed that Blaine was telling them how he ended up on the ranch and he was dying to know the story. _Just one more week. _He thought to himself. _One more week and I can ask him._

"When did you become a stalker, Hummel?" Santana asked from the end of the hall. "First you're staring at him during dinner and now you're watching him through the window?"

"It's not like that, 'Tana." Kurt told her.

"No? Then what is it like?" Santana challenged.

"It's…complicated." Kurt said sighing.

"Life's complicated." Santana countered. "Come on, spill it." She said as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." Kurt replied shrugging.

"Ok for one, what's with the stalking?" Santana asked him.

"I'm _not_ stalking him." Kurt argued. "He's just…he's a complete mystery to me and you know how I am. I obsess when I want to know something."

"And that's the _only_ reason you're stalking?" Santana asked him knowingly.

Kurt looked over at her for a brief moment before returning his gaze back outside. "No." he admitted quietly.

"You like him don't you?" Santana asked smirking.

"Doesn't matter." Kurt replied flatly.

"Why? Because of Parker?" Santana asked. When Kurt didn't respond, she knew she was right. "Look Kurt, I get it. You wanna bang sexy farm boy but you have an asshole boyfriend so you can't."

"'Tana." Kurt warned.

"It's cool, I get it. That's why we're drinking it up tonight. That way you can get your hands dirty without feeling guilty." Santana said proudly.

"I am _not _getting drunk with you tonight." Kurt deadpanned. "Do you remember the last time you got me drunk?"

"I do and I believe that you and that sexy bartender had _quite_ the night together." Santana replied suggestively.

Kurt blushed at the memory because yes, they _did_ have quite the night. "Exactly and that is why I'm not getting drunk with you."

"We'll see about that." Santana said mischievously. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. He was in for an interesting night which both excited him and made him nervous.

* * *

Back outside, Blaine had just finished telling them everything that happened with his father. Nick was holding back the tears that threatened to spill while Jeff was clenching his fists in pure rage.

"I swear if he wasn't already dead." Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well thank God he is." Blaine said with zero remorse. "The world is better off without him and the General."

"Jesus, Blaine. That's _really_ messed up." Nick said sadly. "I can't believe he did that."

"Can't you?" Blaine asked a little angrily. "He blamed me for my mom's death my entire life. How can it surprise you that he was so cruel to me when I came out?"

"I know, I just…I don't know. I hadn't expected that." Nick told him. "Do you think he would've…if you hadn't?"

"I don't know." Blaine shrugged. "I wasn't about to stick around and find out though. Do you get it now, why I didn't contact you after I ran?"

"Yeah, I get it." Nick nodded. "I just hate it took us this long to find you."

"At least you found me." Blaine said with a small smile. "Thanks to Kurt anyway."

"Speaking of Kurt, you want to tell us what's going on there?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Nothing's going on. He has a boyfriend." Blaine told him.

"Ok so fine, nothing's going on _but _that doesn't mean you don't want there to be. Just because we haven't seen you in a few years-"

"_Eight_ years, not a few." Blaine corrected.

"Whatever. Just because we haven't seen you in _eight years_ doesn't mean that we know you any less. We've been friends since middle school, Anderson. I know you. So tell me the truth, what's up with you and Kurt?" Jeff asked firmly.

"I…shit, I don't know." Blaine said with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you in love with him?" Nick asked. Blaine shrugged in response but said nothing. "Holy shit, you're in love with Kurt!"

"Dude!" Jeff said wide eyed. "Since when?"

"Um…since the first day I met him." Blaine replied, avoiding eye contact with his friends.

"Wait, didn't you two meet a few weeks after you got here? Are you telling us that you've been pining for Kurt for eight years?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this." Blaine groaned.

"But this _is_ a big deal! You and Kurt together? Hell yeah!" Jeff said approvingly.

"I'm with Jeff on this one." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, well…it doesn't matter because he's with Parker." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I never liked him anyway." Jeff replied.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything to him." Blaine said sternly.

"Would I do that?" Jeff asked smirking.

Blaine glared at Jeff for only a moment before laughing. "You haven't changed a bit. You still insist on sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I resent that." Jeff said crossing his arms. "I'd like to think I'm much nosier now."

"You are." Nick confirmed.

"Great." Blaine said sarcastically. "Just…don't say anything to him yet. I've been patient this long and he'll be here for an entire year. Let me do this my way."

"Fine." Jeff replied with a nod. "_But_ if something just so happens to slip out…"

"Whatever." Blaine replied laughing.

"Come on, let's get back inside. I heard Santana say something earlier about getting drunk." Nick said.

"Sweet!" Jeff exclaimed. "Drunken Kurt is my _favorite_!"

"What's drunken Kurt like?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You'll see." Jeff said with a wink as the three of them made it back to the house.

* * *

When the boys entered the house, they could hear Kurt, Santana, and Brittany laughing loudly in the living room. What they saw when they reached the living room was not what they were expecting. There was already an opened bottle of vodka on the coffee table, Brittany was straddling Kurt, pinning him on the floor as she tickled him, and Santana was recording them with her phone.

"I can't believe you started drinking without us." Jeff said pouting.

"Sorry boys. You were taking too long with your bromance for ma personal likin." Santana told them.

"Someone get her off of me!" Kurt pleaded through his laughter.

"Ok Kurt, I'll let you go." Brittany said as she stopped tickling him. "But only if you kiss me." Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed but puckered his lips nonetheless. "Yay!" Brittany said happily before leaning forward to kiss Kurt lightly.

"And _this_ is why I love getting you drunk!" Santana appraised. "I want a lap dance later, Hummel."

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged as Brittany got off of him. "If you're lucky."

"Come on boys. Let's get our drank on. I wants to see Hummel shake that ass!" Santana said as she took a drink straight from the vodka bottle.

"I second that." Blaine said, chancing a glance over at Kurt who was glaring playfully at him.

"Drink up, sexy farm boy." Santana said as she passed him the Vodka. "I wants to see you shaking that ass too."

Blaine smirked devilishly as he took the bottle from her and locked eyes with Kurt as he took a big gulp. Kurt bit his lower lip at the sight and blushed, neither action going unnoticed by Blaine.

"We're in for a fun night." Nick whispered into Jeff's ear, his eyes glancing back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

"Yes, yes we are." Jeff replied mischievously.

Within the next hour, the first bottle of vodka had been finished, they were halfway through the second bottle, several items of clothing had been discarded, and everyone was fairly drunk. Nick and Jeff were laughing hysterically at nothing in particular, Brittany was grinding up against Santana to the beat of the music, Kurt was dancing by himself, and Blaine was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued on Kurt. He watched with a constant growing desire as Kurt shook his hips. He completely understood why Jeff and Santana were so adamant on getting Kurt drunk. He was loose and carefree, he laughed whole-heartedly at everything, and he threw caution to the wind.

Kurt had taken off his shirt at one point, leaving him in his super skinny jeans and a white, sleeveless muscle shirt, which gave Blaine an amazing view. Blaine's eyes took Kurt's body in hungrily. They roamed his body up and down slowly, lingering on his ass which he swore was calling to him. He noticed how flushed Kurt's cheek were and loved the way his hair was all over the place. He couldn't help but imagine a flushed Kurt writhing underneath him. He imagined himself getting up from the couch, slamming Kurt against the wall, and ravishing him. He then imagined Kurt walking over to him and straddling him on the couch. He had several other scenes planned in his mind when he felt the couch dip down next to him. Not even that movement, though, could make him look away from Kurt.

"Go dance with him." He heard Santana whisper in his ear.

"Can't. Parker." Blaine responded.

"I donts care. Get yo ass ova ther and dance." Santana said firmly.

Blaine finally tore his eyes away from Kurt to look at Santana who was giving an encouraging yet mischievous look. He glanced back over at Kurt, his breath hitching when he saw that Kurt was looking over at him. Kurt smirked at Blaine before turning away so that his back was to Blaine. Blaine watched Kurt's movement for a moment and decided that yes, Kurt's ass was calling to him. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Kurt. He licked his lips seductively as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt backed up into Blaine so that his back was pressed against Blaine's chest and started grinding against him. He then tilted his head back, resting it on Blaine's shoulder, giving Blaine full access to his neck. Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's porcelain skin in response.

Kurt hummed contently at the feeling of being so close to Blaine. He was too drunk to care that Parker would not like how he was dancing. All he cared about was the fact that Blaine was pressed against him and that he was having a good time. Santana had gone back to dancing with Brittany, Nick was pouring out some more drinks for everyone, and Jeff was recording Blaine and Kurt dancing. Blaine had basically lost all ability to think and was acting solely on impulse at that point. His grip on Kurt's hip had tightened, making sure to let Kurt feel just how hard he was for him, and without realizing what he was doing, he lightly nipped at Kurt's exposed neck.

"Blaine." Kurt said breathily as his hand shot up to the back of Blaine's head. Blaine nipped again, earning him a quiet moan as Kurt pulled at his curls.

"I like how you say my name." Blaine whispered seductively into Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned his body around swiftly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck before leaning over to whisper in Blaine's ear. "You should hear me moan it."

Blaine groaned at the words, his cock getting harder, if that was even possible. "You should _let_ me make you moan." He countered before licking the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt moaned almost painfully as Blaine's hands made their way to his ass. "_God_! There are _so _many things I would _do_ to you." he said, giving Kurt's ass a firm squeeze.

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from moaning again before answering. "There are so many things I'd _let_ you do to me." He replied, earning him a dark chuckle from Blaine.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Kurt." Blaine told him. Kurt simply laughed in response and continued dancing.

They danced without another word for a few more minutes before the music was suddenly cut off. "Let's play a game!" Jeff called out.

Everyone stumbled over to the couch, laughing at Blaine who had tripped over his own feet in the process. "Smooth, Anderson." Nick teased.

"Shut up." Blaine grumbled. "I'm drunk, ok?"

"Not as drunk as you're about to be." Jeff said laughing. "We're playing Never Have I ever so get ready's peoples!"

Everyone surrounded the coffee table which had six Solo cups already set out. Nick, Jeff, and Blaine sat on one side of the table while Kurt, Brittany, and Santana sat across from them. They each grabbed a cup and Jeff started the game.

"Never have I ever gone streaking in school." He said smirking. Nick laughed instantly while Blaine groaned and both men took sips from their cup.

"Nicholas!" Kurt exclaimed. "You went streaking in school?"

"It was Blaine's idea." Nick replied.

"It was senior prank day!" Blaine reasoned.

"I bet you school boys had all kindsa dirty fun." Santana all but purred. "Wanky."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe just how dirty." Blaine winked. "Ok, never have I ever been caught having sex by a teacher." Nick, Jeff, and Kurt all took sips.

"What ain't you tellin me, Hummel?" Santana asked suspiciously. Kurt blushed under her gaze, ignoring the snickers that came from Jeff and Nick before answering.

"Senior year in college. The dean found us in one of the bathroom stalls." Kurt told her laughing.

"Yeah, he did! He found you being _naughty_." Jeff cut in.

"You dirty whore." Santana said proudly.

"You would know." Kurt quipped. "My turn. Never have I ever dressed as a Disney Princess to turn someone on." Santana glared at him for a moment before taking a drink from her cup.

"I have a kink for Pocahontas." Brittany said as an explanation. "Never have I ever done drugs." Santana and Blaine both took drinks, Blaine taking a rather large one since he still did do drugs.

"Explain yourself, Anderson!" Nick said wide-eyed.

"It's been a long eight years." Blaine replied, chancing a quick glance over at Kurt who was watching him questionably.

"Bad, bad." Nick scolded. "Alrighty, never have I ever had sex in public." Everyone but Jeff and Nick drank to that.

"I like you sexy farm boy. You can get down." Santana commented. "Uh…never have I ever fucked innocent baby boys to then never call again." Jeff and Nick broke out into a fit of laughter, knowing full well what Santana was referring to.

"Fuck, 'Tana!" Kurt exclaimed before taking a drink. "Lay all my shit out there."

"Kurt had a thing for freshman boys during his senior year in college." Jeff explained to Blaine.

"Remember Timothy? He was _so_ sad when Kurt didn't call." Nick said.

"_Please_! Timothy was nowhere near as bad as Jackson. That boy would wait for Kurt after every class with coffee and Kurt would just walk by like he wasn't even there." Jeff snickered.

"Mean." Blaine commented, earning him a deep blush from Kurt.

"Naw, the worst was Steve." Santana said.

"_Oh _yeah…Steve was bad." Nick agreed.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He stalked Kurt for months!" Jeff exclaimed. "He swore Kurt was the love of his life, even after Kurt told him off."

"Remember that night when you went out the window and climbed up to the roof?" Jeff asked laughing.

"Oh, _God_! I thought I was going to fall and die!" Kurt replied.

"Why'd you do it then?" Blaine asked.

"Because Steve wouldn't leave our apartment." Jeff said.

"I was trying to hide. He was _everywhere_!" Kurt tried reasoning.

"That's what you get for being a whore." Santana said matter-of-fact.

"You're the one who taught me how to be one." Kurt quipped.

"True." Santana nodded.

They spent the hour switching games and drinking accordingly. Santana took every opportunity to embarrass Kurt and Jeff did the same with Blaine, both men finding out interesting facts about the other. Facts which included some of their favorite kinks, some of their most embarrassing childhood moments, and some that were just plain silly.

Everyone's favorite game turned out to be the truth game where someone would make a statement and the group would try and figure out if it was the truth or a lie. If they guessed it wrong, they would drink; but if it was guessed right, the statement maker would drink. Santana especially liked this game because she knew all of Kurt's lies.

"_I_ tink dat Park is da _sexxxiest _man in da world." Kurt slurred.

"LIAR!" Santana shouted. "Das a damn lie and you's know it!" Kurt shrugged and took a drink. "Tell em who it be! Tell em who you _really_ thinks is the shexxiest man!" Before Kurt could even think about responding, Santana was shouting the answer. "Itsfarmboy! Sexy, sexy farm boy!"

Kurt was positive that if his face wasn't already flushed from the drinking, it would be now. "Shuttup, 'Tana!" he yelled at her as he stood up. "I need water." He mumbled, giving Blaine a shy smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blaine only waited a few seconds before standing up and following Kurt. He thought he heard Santana say something like _get it_ but he was too drunk to be sure. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Kurt leaning against the counter with a glass of water. Kurt froze in place as Blaine walked over to him. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's until he was right in front of him. His eyes fell from Kurt's eyes down to Kurt's lip and they continued slowly down Kurt's body. Kurt couldn't control the shudder of arousal at the action. Blaine then grabbed Kurt's glass and put it on the counter.

Kurt's breathing grew heavier when he felt Blaine place his hands on his hips to pull them closer. He rested his own hands on Blaine's chest, unaware of everything but Blaine. They stayed in the position for a moment, both men taking the time to enjoy the close proximity. Blaine then leaned forward and kissed Kurt cautiously. Kurt in return gripped at Blaine's shirt and deepened the kiss, desperate for the other man's touch. Blaine pushed Kurt back until the counter stopped him. His hands traveled to Kurt's ass which he squeezed roughly. Kurt moaned into the kiss, instinctively bucking his hips forward.

The action brought Kurt back from his drunken, lustful haze. He stopped their kiss abruptly and pushed Blaine back so there was at least an inch of space between them.

"I can't. I can't." Kurt said quickly. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I want to but I can't."

Kurt then rushed out of the kitchen, muttering _I can't_ to himself. Blaine cursed under his breath, angry with himself that he had made Kurt cheat when he swore he wouldn't. He walked back over to the living room where his friends and the girls were still laughing. He plopped himself down on the couch, grabbed the bottle of vodka, and took a drink.

"Where's Hummel?" Santana asked him.

"In his room." Blaine replied sullenly.

"Whaddyou do to him?" Santana asked accusingly.

"I kissed him." Blaine told her.

"Fuck." Santana groaned. "Don't worry. Britts and I gots this."

Blaine watched Brittany and Santana leave, sighing heavily before taking another drink of the Vodka. "I hate him." He mumbled.

"Who? Kurt?" Nick asked confused.

"_Parker_." Blaine sneered.

"Is ok Blainey. Us too." Jeff said sympathetically. "Us too."

"You guys wanna go swimmin? " Blaine suggested. "We have a small lake."

"You wanna go swimmin now?" Jeff asked.

"I don't wanna think so yes, I wanna go swimmin." Blaine replied. He took one final drink of the vodka before getting up and stumbling away. Jeff and Nick followed him out of the house. If Blaine wanted to go swimming in order to not think then they would gladly go with him.

* * *

A/N: So whaddya think? I hope you liked it! :)


	7. Undeniable

A/N: Hello my lovely, wonderful readers. Not much to say here. Just enjoy. :)

Shout-outs to my AMAZING beta's momaboutown and GleekMom. I seriously don't know what I'd do without them. If you aren't reading their stories, DO IT! They're absolutely incredible!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Santana and Brittany walked up the stairs towards Kurt's room, expecting to find him crying in a corner over what happened. They were both surprised when they found him pacing the room instead. "Kurt?"

"I kissed him!" Kurt blurted out as Santana and Brittany walked into his room. "I kissed him and I liked it! I liked it better than kissing Parker! Fuck! I really am a whore! Shit, shit, shit!" Santana couldn't help but laugh at how clear Kurt was suddenly talking. "This isn't funny, 'Tana! I can't be around him! All I want to ever do is fucking touch him and now we kissed and I'm not going to be able not to kiss him again! Fuck! Bad, bad, bad!"

"You's gots ta calm down." Santana told him.

"No! Calm is bad! If I calm down then I'm going to get comfortable and if I get comfortable I'm going to want to be around him and then I'm going to try and kiss him and then I'm going to try and have sex with him and-"

"Oh my _God_, Hummel shut up!" Santana snapped.

"'Tana, be nice." Brittany said as she twirled around in the room.

"You remember the night we went out after Britts and I broke up junior year?" Santana asked as clearly as she could. Kurt nodded fervently but said nothing. "Remember our deal?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before answering. "I told you that if you forgot everything for one night and had fun that I'd owe you one night where I forgot everything and just had fun."

"Uh, huh. I'm callin in ma end of the deal." Santana told him.

"'_Tana_." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Where are they goin?" Brittany, who had moved to look out the window, asked suddenly.

Kurt and Santana walked over to the window to see the boys walking out towards the fields. Santana opened the window quickly and yelled out at them. "Yo! Double gay twins and sexy farm boy! Where you goin?"

"Swimming! Come join us!" Jeff called back.

Santana looked over at Kurt who was biting his lower lip nervously. "One night, Hummel," She said as clearly as if she were sober. "It's not like you're in love with Parker anyway. One night and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

"Come on, Kurt. You know you want to." Brittany then said.

"Ok, ok. Fine. One night." Kurt said guilty.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed, all seriousness vanished. "Wait for us! We comin!" she yelled out before grabbing Brittany by the arm and rushing out of the room.

"Bad, bad, bad." Kurt mumbled to himself as he closed the window and walked out of his room.

* * *

Kurt was quiet as the group walked over to the lake; partly because he was trying his best not to freak out again but mostly because he was enjoying the feel of the warm summer air. In his three weeks there, he had yet to take a walk around the property. He told himself that it was because he was too busy getting his office ready but in reality it was because he knew the land would remind him of Lily. Now in his drunken haze however, he wasn't thinking about Lily but simply enjoying his one night.

Blaine's plan to stop thinking had come to an abrupt halt the second Santana said they were joining them. Now all he could do was think about what happened with Kurt. Kurt had given him a shy, sweet smile before they started walking off which surprised him; he was sure that Kurt would be mad at him for initiating the kiss. He took it as a sign that they were ok and hoped that he hadn't ruined any possibilities of them being together.

"Where the fuck is this lake? Narnia?" Santana griped after twenty minutes of them walking down the path.

"It's a big property, 'Tana. There's a lot of land to cover." Kurt told her, laughing at her disgruntled expression.

"We're almost there." Blaine then said, hoping to calm the feisty Latina down.

"Thank _God_ we live in the city." Santana said in frustration.

"I don't know, 'Tana. You'd look hot in overalls." Brittany said mischievously, earning her a kiss from Santana.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, Kurt biting his lower lip nervously. Blaine smirked at him and Kurt giggled in response before turning away from him. Blaine then walked across the group and over to Kurt. Kurt kept walking at his usual pace, stumbling over his feet for a moment when he felt Blaine slip his arm around his waist. He kept his gaze on the path in front of him, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends. Blaine had expected Kurt to move away but was pleasantly surprised when he moved in closer instead. They stayed like that the rest of the way to the lake.

Ten minutes later, everyone was stripping down to their undies and jumping into the lake. The water was cool and calming, the breeze was warm, and the skies were clear. Between the walk there, the breeze, and the cool water, they became less intoxicated and more aware of their surroundings.

"Is this a private lake?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah it is. It sits just inside the property line so it's our lake." Blaine explained.

"How big is it?" Jeff asked.

"About a mile long and half a mile wide." Blaine answered.

"_Damn._ How big is this place?" Santana asked him.

"It's 150 acres." Blaine told her.

"I thought it was 200 acres." Kurt commented bemused.

"It was but Lily had to sell some land off after she took me in." Blaine told him. Kurt nodded but said nothing.

Blaine swam back to the shore, got out of the water, and disappeared into the night. No one questioned it and kept chatting as they swam around aimlessly. Santana was the only one who noticed that Blaine had climbed up the tree whose branches stretched out over the lake. She smirked mischievously at him, although she wasn't sure if he saw her. She swam over to Kurt, and began tickling him underneath the water.

"No! Stop!" Kurt said laughing.

"No way, Hummel." Santana replied as she poked his ribcage. Brittany, who was floating on her back, smiled fondly at the two and Nick and Jeff were too busy making out to pay attention to what was going on. Kurt swam away from Santana, stopping just underneath the branches of the tree.

"I swear to _God_, 'Tana." Kurt warned her.

"You are _so_ lame." Santana retorted as she swam backwards towards Brittany. She glanced up at Blaine again and saw that he was preparing to jump not but a few feet away from Kurt.

"Where did Blaine go?" Kurt asked with both curiosity and concern.

"GERONIMO!" Blaine suddenly shouted and jumped.

"Blaine!" Kurt said irritably when the younger man's head popped back up. "You scared the shit out of me!" Nick and Jeff started laughing at them while Brittany and Santana were talking in whispers. Blaine smiled goofily at Kurt, earning him a scowl which only made him laugh harder. "You suck." Kurt pouted.

"That I do." Blaine replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Kurt said, splashing some water at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and splashed water back at Kurt. For the next ten minutes, they were completely unaware of anything but each other. Blaine loved the way Kurt's eyes wrinkled when he laughed and Kurt loved the easy going sound that escaped Blaine's lips. When their laughter died away, they stared at each other for a good while, neither one wanting to ruin the moment.

Blaine finally swam closer to Kurt, stopping a few inches away and spoke just above a whisper. "I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. Drunk or not, you have a boyfriend and it was wrong of me to do it."

"Don't apologize, Blaine. I kissed you back." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah but I initiated." Blaine reasoned.

"Yeah but I _kissed you back_." Kurt repeated. "Listen, Blaine, I…I like you. Ok? Yes I have Parker but…he doesn't make me feel like you do." He said shyly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt confirmed. "I don't know what's going to happen but…for now, for this one night, can we just not worry about anything and enjoy ourselves? We can figure the rest out later."

"Yeah, sure." Blaine nodded. "We can do that."

Kurt smiled shyly at him before closing the gap between them and attaching his lips to Blaine's. Unlike the sloppy, unsure kiss they shared earlier, this one was sweet and confident. Blaine didn't hesitate in the least bit when allowing Kurt access to his mouth. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization, their tongues softly overlapping. They were both so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't realized that Jeff had swum over to them.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted at them. They pulled apart abruptly, both blushing furiously from the smirk Jeff was sending their way.

"What?" Kurt asked irritably.

"We're heading back. We'd leave you two to keep sucking face but we don't want to get lost on the way." Jeff told them.

"Just follow the path Jeff, it's not that hard." Kurt replied flatly.

"I was too drunk to pay attention. Come on, it's late and we have a long day tomorrow. Or did you forget about the one million boxes you requested of me?" Jeff asked as he swam backwards.

"It's not that many boxes." Kurt denied as he too started swimming towards the shore.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine said stopping him. "We'll be right there, Jeff."

"You got about two minutes before Santana starts bitching." Jeff replied laughing and kept swimming.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him once again; the kiss full of love and hope. "We'll figure it out? Figure _this _out?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we'll figure this out." Kurt assured him with a soft smile.

"Ok. Take your time, I'll wait for you." Blaine whispered. He kissed Kurt on the cheek lightly before swimming past him towards the shore.

Kurt sighed as Blaine swam off, his guilt mixing with his butterflies, both being amplified by the remaining alcohol in his system. There was no way that he could deny his feelings for Blaine anymore. He was falling, falling fast and he didn't know what to make of it. One thing was for sure though, he was not going to let Blaine go. In fact, he didn't think he could let Blaine go and that legitimately scared him.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the house, the exhaustion of the night hit them hard. Santana and Brittany were practically dragging their feet inside, Jeff and Nick were giggling at nothing in particular, Kurt was griping about how stupid it was to go swimming in their underwear, and Blaine was quiet, too tired to join in the conversations. Blaine picked up the mess in the living room while Jeff and Nick got settled for bed. They had originally planned on staying in the living room but when they reunited with Blaine, all they wanted to do was be near him so they set their air mattress up in his room instead. Santana and Brittany headed straight to Kurt's room in order to change and get to bed on their on air mattress while Kurt took a quick shower down the hall. Once he was done bathing, he walked back downstairs to get some Advil and water before going to sleep.

He was expecting the guys to already be asleep as well but was surprised when he heard them still awake. With the exception of the stream of light that was coming from Blaine's door, the rest of the house was covered in darkness. Kurt quickly drank the painkillers and walked over to Blaine's room before he could talk himself out of it. He stood by the door for a moment, listening to the carefree laugh coming from Blaine, before knocking. _Don't chicken out. Don't chicken out. _He thought to himself as he waited for an answer. The door swung open, revealing a sleepy but happy Blaine.

"Hey, everything ok?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." Kurt assured him. "I just wanted to talk to you before I went to bed."

"Yes, I'm sure talking is what you want to do." Jeff teased from where he was sitting on their air mattress.

"Shut up, Jeff." Blaine said rolling his eyes. He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Um…not here." Kurt replied and walked down the hall, Blaine close behind.

Kurt guided them over to a hidden corner in the laundry room where they stood in silence for a few moments. Even through the darkness, Kurt could see the questioning look from Blaine. Before he could allow his guilt and insecurities take over, he grabbed Blaine by his shirt and brought him closer so that they're bodies were flush together. Blaine instinctively placed his hands on Kurt's hips and waited for Kurt to make the next move.

"As soon as I fall asleep, my one night is over." Kurt said quietly. "And I'm not…I'm not ready for my one night to be over just yet."

Blaine broke into a wide smile before leaning in. Kurt leaned in as well, meeting Blaine halfway. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, intertwining his fingers in Blaine's curls. Blaine in turn wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and brought his other hand up to cup Kurt's face. This kiss was significantly different from the others; it was slow and tender, their lips simply enjoying the connection. There was no need to rush, no desire to stop. In that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Blaine sucked in Kurt's lower lip, making Kurt gasp. Blaine then slid his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and Kurt gave him full access. Kurt moaned softly into the kiss but not from arousal or desire. The soft, almost unheard moan came from the undeniable feeling of love he got from Blaine. None of his previous boyfriends had ever kissed him with such careful intensity like Blaine was and he was having trouble letting go. He _should_ stop kissing Blaine, say goodnight, and go to bed. He _should_ feel guilty for allowing himself to fall into the vortex that is Blaine Anderson. But he couldn't. He was too lost in the feel of Blaine to do anything but continue kissing him. When the need for air was too much, they finally parted.

"Dear Lord this is bad." Kurt whispered, his forehead resting on Blaine's.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cheat." Blaine replied guiltily.

"No, don't be sorry; it's not your fault. I knew drinking would lead to me cheating." Kurt said sighing. "Not that I've ever cheated before, because I haven't." he quickly amended. "You just…you make me forget about…like everything."

"So this _is_ my fault?" Blaine teased.

"I didn't say that." Kurt said quickly.

"Actually, you kinda did." Blaine replied with an amused expression.

"You know what, it _is _your fault." Kurt then said definitively. "If you hadn't come on so damn strong then this never would've happened."

"Yeah well if you didn't paint your jeans on every day then I wouldn't have felt the need to come on so strong." Blaine countered. "Actually, that's a lie. I'd still come on to you; even if you wore a potato sack."

"See? You are a bad, bad boy Mr. Anderson." Kurt scolded playfully.

Blaine chuckled darkly before leaning forward to whisper in Kurt's ear. "You have _no_ idea just how bad I am Mr. Hummel. You'd do well to remember that."

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt involuntarily groaned. "You can't say shit like that."

"Sorry I'm not sorry." Blaine replied before lightly kissing Kurt's jawline. "You should go to bed before you make me show you just how bad I can be."

"Damn it, Blaine." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's shoulder. He was already half hard and Blaine was not at all helping. "I need to go to bed."

"Yeah, ok." Blaine nodded as he stepped back from Kurt.

"We'll talk about everything after they go back to New York." Kurt assured him.

"There's no hurry, Kurt. I told you already, I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said with such sincerity that it brought an unshed tear to Kurt's eyes.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said softly, stepping forward to close the gap between them.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine replied. A few more minutes of kissing later, they finally parted ways and went to bed.

* * *

Despite the late night, Kurt was awake at his usual time the next morning. Instead of watching the sunrise like he always did, he pulled the blankets over his head in an attempt to keep sleeping; an attempt that failed miserably. As soon as his brain became alert, all the events from the previous night came flooding back. He cheated. He cheated several times at that and the guilt was ripping through him. _How could I do that? How I could ignore everything and keep making out with Blaine? Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ He couldn't even blame his cheating on the intoxication. Drinking may have started it, but he continued even though he knew it was wrong. What's worse is that now that he's had a taste of Blaine, he knows not being with him is going to be torture.

Blaine was a phenomenon that he simply could not understand. How was it possible for one man to change everything in a matter of a few weeks? Blaine with his charm and good looks. Blaine with his sweet, caring nature and his ability to be sexy without trying. Blaine with his tender, loving kisses and gentle touches. Kurt brought his fingers up to his lips, blushing at the memory of feeling so connected to Blaine. How was he falling so deep already? How could his feelings change so drastically so quickly? There was nothing wrong with Parker, other than the occasional flare of anger. He gave Kurt everything he could possibly ever want yet Kurt couldn't deny the thrill of falling for Blaine. Then again, Blaine was different. Kurt _felt _different with Blaine and he really had no idea how he was going to handle it all.

With a frustrated sigh, he sat up in his bed a little too quickly making his head throb and spin. "Fuck." He groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

He sat there momentarily, letting the dizziness subside before uncovering his face. He looked over to where Santana and Brittany were sleeping, a sudden surge of anger running through his veins. Without a second thought, he picked up his pillow and chucked it hard at Santana's head. She groaned loudly and stirred for only a second before settling back down.

"This is all your fault." He said loudly. "If you didn't make me get drunk I never would've cheated."

"Shuttup." Santana groaned in response.

"No, I won't shut up." Kurt said firmly. "This is your fault, Santana! All. Your. Fault!"

"Fuck, Kurt. I'm trying to sleep." Santana griped.

"I don't care!" Kurt snapped.

Santana huffed in annoyance before finally opening her eyes to look at Kurt. "I'm sorry for making you drink and forcing you to stick your tongue down farm boy's throat." She said flatly. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Whatever." Kurt replied with an eye roll and got up to start his day.

* * *

Kurt took his time washing up in the bathroom; partially because his hangover prevented him from doing anything too fast but mostly because he was nervous about heading down stairs. He hoped that Blaine understood the inevitable stand-off attitude he would have towards him wasn't because he regretted kissing _him_, but more the fact that he regretted doing it at all. He was a cheater. He cheated on his boyfriend and he hated how unbelievably dirty he felt. _Thank God all we did was kiss_, he thought to himself while he combed his hair. He ignored the fact that he had wanted to do so much more. With a heavy sigh, Kurt left the upstairs bathroom and headed downstairs for some coffee.

When he entered the kitchen, Nick and Jeff were sitting at the table with coffee, although neither one was moving to drink it. Blaine was leaning on the counter with his eyes closed as he sipped on his own coffee. Kurt didn't say anything to them as he opened up the drawer to grab a mug. Blaine opened his eyes to look at him and Kurt could see the questions in them.

"Morning." Blaine said cautiously.

"Morning." Kurt grumbled.

"You ok?" Blaine asked him softly.

"Yeah. I just need some coffee." Kurt told him.

"Stop talking so loud." Jeff whined.

"No." Kurt replied as he poured his coffee. "Drink your coffee and wake the hell up. We have work to do."

"I don't wanna." Jeff said, much like a child who didn't want to go to school.

"I don't care." Kurt said firmly. "Wake up, Jeffrey."

"Fine." Jeff mumbled as he picked up his coffee mug.

Kurt leaned up against the counter next to Blaine, humming contently when the warm liquid soothed him. Blaine watched him curiously for a minute, trying to gauge his mood. After a little while, Kurt realized that Blaine was staring at him so he turned his head to look at him.

"Yes?" Kurt said slowly, his lip turning up in a smirk.

"Nothing." Blaine replied, matching his smirk. "Just enjoying your beauty."

Kurt attempted to glare at him but he couldn't find the will to put any force into it. Instead, he chose not to comment and rolled his eyes. Blaine chuckled softly but kept his eyes on Kurt. When Kurt looked back at Blaine, there was an understanding in his eyes that made Kurt smile and just like that, the tension between them evaporated.

"I'm never drinking with Santana again." Nick grumbled from the table.

"That's what you said last time." Kurt told him.

"Yeah but I mean it this time." Nick replied.

"You said that last time too." Kurt pointed out.

Nick groaned in response and let his head fall on top of the table. "Blaine do I _have_ to work with you today? Can't I go back to bed?"

"Nope." Blaine replied firmly. "You promised you'd help me so you're helping me. Now come on, the animals need feeding."

"Ok. I'm coming." Nick replied with a yawn, although he didn't get up from his seat.

Blaine shook his head at his best friend as he placed his empty coffee mug on the counter. He then leaned in to Kurt and spoke directly against his ear. "Have a good day beautiful."

Kurt did scowl at him that time and Blaine merely laughed it off. He walked over to Nick, nudged him on the shoulder to get up, and the two of them walked out of the house. Kurt finished his coffee in silence before setting his cup down in the sink. He then walked over to Jeff and smacked him hard on the head.

"Owe!" Jeff griped as he rubbed where Kurt smacked him.

"Let's go. Now." Kurt said in his boss voice and Jeff couldn't help but listen.

"I actually forgot how demanding you are." Jeff told him as they walked to the room.

"That's your own fault." Kurt said matter-of-fact. "Let's get this shit unpacked."

* * *

Kurt and Jeff spent the rest of the morning unpacking all the boxes and organizing as they went along while Blaine showed Nick all of his duties on the ranch. Santana and Brittany had woken up not too long after Kurt and headed out to search for Brittany's crop circles. Santana made sure to bitch at Kurt for waking her up in the first place that morning and in turn Kurt made sure to once again blame her for his cheating. Jeff waited until all the boxes were unpacked and they were setting Kurt's computer up to say anything about Blaine.

"So, do you regret it?" Jeff asked him as he started the connection setup.

Kurt didn't need to ask Jeff what he was talking about; he already knew. "Yes and no." he replied with a heavy sigh as he broke down the empty boxes.

"You need to give me more than that." Jeff said defensively.

Kurt didn't question his tone either. He understood why Jeff was defensive about it and while he didn't necessarily want to talk about it, he figured it would be a good in to start asking his own questions. "Yes I regret that I cheated on Parker. It makes me a horrible person and I'm just adding more reasons for me to go to Hell." Not that he believed in Hell since he was an atheist but it was something the two of them always said when they did something bad. "But at the same time, I can't regret it because it's Blaine and he's unfairly attractive and way too damn charming and way too damn sweet and he's just…he's too damn unfair."

Jeff tried his best not to sound amused but he couldn't hide the wide grin on his face. "What are you going to do now then?"

"I'm going to have to break up with Parker." Kurt said as if it was the most obvious answer. "Even if nothing more happens with me and Blaine, I cheated. I can't stay with Parker, even if I wanted to."

"Even if you wanted to as in you don't want to?" Jeff asked for reassurance.

"Obviously not if I spent half the night making out with Blaine." Kurt snapped. "Do you actually think I talked to him last night? I didn't. I took him to a dark corner like a dirty secret and made out some more."

"I thought his lips were too swollen for just a talk." Jeff teased.

"Oh shut up." Kurt replied irritably. "My point is that no, I don't want to be with Parker; even before all of this happened. We've been fighting for weeks and I'm not…I was never in love with him. Yeah I cared about him but I didn't fall. I shouldn't have strung him along for as long as I have in the first place."

"So what about Blaine then? Are you going to string him along too?" Jeff asked harsher than he intended, earning him a surprised, hurt expression from Kurt. He took a deep breath and softened. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I just meant that if you and Blaine do end up having something more, are you going to wait and see if you fall like you have with Parker or are you going to let him go before he gets in too deep? Cause let's get real here, Kurt, men have a tendency to fall in love with you and you never fall for them." Jeff replied.

Kurt glanced at Jeff, his eyes full of unshed tears which took Jeff by surprise. "I've already started falling." Kurt said quietly.

Jeff's face broke out into a huge grin, making Kurt smile softly at him. "Well then, good."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah." Jeff confirmed.

Kurt smiled to himself at Jeff's confirmation. It made him wonder if Blaine talked about him to Jeff and Nick. "How long have you guys been friends with him?"

"I've been best friends with him since middle school and we met Nick freshman year of high school at Dalton." Jeff answered fondly.

"What was he like in high school?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Pretty much the same as he is now." Jeff shrugged. "He sang a shit ton more but his personality hasn't changed. He was our class Valedictorian ya know."

"Really?"

"Yep. He got a full ride scholarship to Julliard too." Jeff told him proudly.

"Julliard?" Kurt said in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious. We all had bets on whether he would graduate or if he would get a recording contract first." Jeff replied, smirking at the surprised look on Kurt's face. "He was one hell of a performer. I bet he still is."

Kurt stayed quiet for a moment, question after question pouring into his mind. It was like the more details he found out about Blaine's old life, the more he needed to know. "I wonder what happened to him." He said more to himself than to Jeff. As soon as he realized what he said, he glanced back at Jeff with a hopeful almost pleading expression. Jeff immediately shook his head.

"No can do. You'll have to ask him that yourself." Jeff told him, earning him a frustrated sigh from Kurt. "What was it like when you first moved in here?" he asked suddenly. "What were you two like?"

"The same way we are now." Kurt said nonchalantly.

"There was no awkwardness or weirdness with you guys?" Jeff questioned.

"Um…no, not really." Kurt shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because after you asked Parker to move in with you, you freaked out on me about sharing a space with him. But you're really well adjusted with Blaine so I guess I'm surprised by it." Jeff shrugged. "You aren't the easiest person to live with, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Kurt replied and he did know. He spent many nights wondering how he and Blaine got along so well without even trying. "I don't know what it is but we've never had to try and be friends, we just were."

"I see." Jeff nodded with a smirk.

"What?" Kurt asked, recognizing Jeff's plotting tone.

"Nothing." Jeff said a little too innocently. "Just noting how well you and Blaine fit together."

"Whatever." Kurt replied with an eye roll, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "What are you doing to my computer?" he asked, finally noticing the complicated graph on his screen.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing yet. Just finish organizing everything and I'll tell you when I'm done." Jeff assured him.

"Don't screw anything up." Kurt replied firmly. Jeff merely laughed at him and continued working.

Two hours later, Kurt's office was completely unpacked and organized, Jeff was just about done with what he was doing on Kurt's computer, and Kurt was getting impatient. He had asked Jeff several times to tell him exactly what he was doing but Jeff only smiled and told him to trust him.

"What could you possibly be doing that takes this damn long?" Kurt asked in irritation.

"Good things come to those who wait." Jeff replied.

"Yeah and patience is a virtue I don't have." Kurt said flatly. "I'm getting some coffee and you better be done when I get back."

"Bring me a cup too while you're at it." Jeff replied with a yawn.

"Fine." Kurt mumbled and walked out of his office.

When he entered the kitchen, Nick and Blaine were sitting down at the table drinking coffee, both looking completely worn out.

"I don't know how you do this every day." Nick told Blaine.

"I'm usually not hung-over so it's not that bad." Blaine replied with a yawn.

"Long day?" Kurt asked them as he grabbed two coffee mugs.

"Very." Nick grunted. "Is one of those for Jeff?"

"Yeah, you want to take it to him?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Nick replied as he stood up from the table. He grabbed Jeff's mug, prepared his husband's coffee exactly how he liked it, and took it over to him.

"How's the office coming?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt took Nick's vacated seat.

"Miraculously, it's done." Kurt said proudly. "I didn't expect to get everything done today but somehow we actually did it."

"I bet you're dying to get back to work." Blaine replied smirking.

"You have_ no_ idea. This break was nice but I'm ready to start bossing people around again." Kurt said laughing.

"Don't forget making them cry too." Blaine teased.

"Of course." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm done!" Jeff yelled out.

"Bout damn time!" Kurt called back to him. "You want to check out the office?" he asked Blaine as he stood up.

"Yeah." Blaine replied eagerly and followed Kurt out.

"Alright, Jeffrey. Are you going to tell me why the hell it took you so damn long to connect my computer now?" Kurt asked as soon as he walked in the room.

"Yes I am." Jeff replied with a bright smile. "Now I know that you were worried about staying connected with the office so I took the liberty of making sure you stayed connected. Turn your attention to the screen and revel in my genius."

Kurt, Nick, and Blaine all turned towards the wall that had the projector screen. Jeff pulled out a remote from his pocket and turned the screen on. Kurt gasped when he saw that Jeff had wired the entire office with cameras but instead of it resembling security cams, it looked more like a map.

"Jeff, this is incredible!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know." Jeff said proudly.

"Do these people know you're watching them?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. I made sure to warn them. Watch this." Jeff pressed a couple of buttons on the remote, minimizing the map and starting up Kurt's camera which projected up on one of the walls in the office. "Hey everyone." Every worker in the office dropped what they were doing and paid attention to the giant Jeff and Kurt in front of them.

"Hi Kurt." The workers said scattered throughout.

"Hey everyone." Kurt replied smiling. "It's good to see you all."

"You too." Many of them responded. "How's Tennessee?" one woman asked.

"It's good. How's New York?" He asked back.

"Nicer now that you aren't around." One worker teased.

"I'm watching you Wilson." Kurt said, pointing his finger at the screen. "I'm watching _all_ of you now so be good."

"Yeah, no more hooking up in the supply room." Jeff then said, making several people shift uncomfortably at being indirectly caught.

"I'll let you all get back to work but I'll see you Monday morning for a meeting." Kurt told them. Jeff waited until the workers said a quick goodbye before switching it back to the map which Kurt continued to watch for a minute. "This is seriously the best idea you've ever had."

"Thank you." Jeff replied smiling. "Now that we're done can we please go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah let's go to Abby's Diner." Blaine suggested.

"That sounds good. Let me call the girls so they can join us." Kurt said as he pulled out his phone.

Santana was more than willing to meet up for a late lunch at the 50's diner if it meant taking a break from trying to find Brittany's aliens. She had spent more time watching Brittany question the wildlife about the aliens then actually searching for crop circles and she had just about had it. The guys all quickly washed up after Jeff explained the controls to Kurt, Blaine listening intently in case Kurt forgot something, and together they headed into town.

* * *

A/N: Well my dears, how was that? Let me know. :)


	8. Never Needed Government To Hold My Hand

A/N: I'm honestly too tired to leave a real note. Happy 4th of July to all of you who celebrated it. Thanks for reading and being amazing readers. You know I love you!

momaboutown, GleekMom, what would I do with you? Seriously. I love you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt was admittedly nervous about going to the carnival. He had only seen a few of the townsfolk during the passing weeks and he was thankful for it. He wasn't sure what they knew about him or how they felt about his staying and now that he was headed straight into their grasp, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Blaine's presence wasn't helping much either. He couldn't be certain, but he was fairly sure that Blaine was taunting him. At first it was little things like slight brushes of their hands at dinner. But then when Kurt was sure he felt Blaine's hand on his ass for the third time that afternoon, he got suspicious. Sure, it only lasted for a fraction of a second or two each time it happened, but someone can only "accidentally" touch another person's ass so many times.

So there they were, walking from the parking lot towards the carnival but instead of paying attention to what Brittany was telling him, his focus was on Blaine. Blaine seemed to be in a conversation with Jeff but Kurt was certain that Blaine kept glancing at him on purpose. Blaine had this ever present smirk on his face that he'd been wearing since the last time he "accidentally" brushed up against his rear end and it was starting to irritate him. Kurt hated mind games. He hated being toyed with and he was sure that Blaine was doing just that. Kurt decided that he was not going to give Blaine the satisfaction of seeing him flustered so he turned his attention back on the girls and did his best to ignore the unfair presence of Blaine.

"I don't know why they're hiding from me." Brittany said sadly to Kurt. It took him a moment to realize that she was still talking about the aliens, or lack thereof.

"I think it's because we have a nonbeliever in our midst." Kurt replied with a cheeky grin, nodding towards Santana.

"You are _not_ putting this on me, Hummel." Santana said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think it's because you're a nonbeliever, 'Tana. I think it's your attitude." Brittany said firmly.

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude." Santana snapped.

"But there is." Brittany assured her. "You're very head strong and you like being mean to people. The aliens don't like that." Santana glared at her wife for only a moment before stalking off. "She hates it when I call her mean." Brittany said quietly.

"I know honey." Kurt nodded. Brittany sighed heavily, gave Kurt an apologetic look, and walked off after Santana.

"What happened?" Nick asked him curiously.

"Brittany's basically blaming 'Tana's attitude for the lack of aliens." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll have angry make-up sex later." Jeff chimed in confidently.

"Probably." Kurt laughed as they walked past a few game booths. "So what are we-"

"OH! I want that dog!" Jeff exclaimed suddenly when he saw the giant brown and white dog hanging from one of the booths. Without another word, he ran over to the booth to play the game with Nick close behind.

Kurt shook his head fondly at his best friends, unaware of the fact that Blaine was right behind him. He suddenly felt the light brush of fingertips on his ass which lingered for a second longer than the other times. He quickly turned to look at Blaine, shooting him a look which was meant to be a death glare but came out more exasperated.

"You need to stop that." Kurt reprimanded, waving his index finger at Blaine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaine said innocently. Kurt opened his mouth to retort but was abruptly interrupted by a group of excited middle school girls.

"Blaine, where have you been?" One girl asked.

"My mom said that you would leave now that Lily's gone. You aren't leaving us are you?" Another girl asked.

"Is it true that her grandson is super-hot?" A different girl asked.

"Whoa, girls slow down." Blaine laughed, glancing over at Kurt who was wearing an amused expression. "I'm sorry I haven't been around this summer, things have been busy on the ranch. No, I'm not going anywhere so don't worry. And yes, her grandson is _smoking_ hot." He said with a cheeky grin, earning him several giggles from the girls.

"What does he look like?" One girl asked. Blaine glanced over at Kurt again, only this time, the girls caught the action. "Wait, are _you _Lily's grandson?"

"That I am. My name's Kurt." Kurt replied.

"He _is_ hot!" One of the girls said in an unsuccessful whisper.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A different girl asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"No, I don't. I like boys." Kurt told her, holding back a laugh when the young girl visibly deflated.

"Blaine, you should make him your boyfriend!" The first girl said with a squeal.

"I'm working on it." Blaine replied, sending Kurt a wink and earning more giggles from the girls. "Why don't you girls go play some games so I can show Kurt around?" he suggested. The girls all nodded enthusiastically, waved goodbye to Blaine, winked at Kurt, and then ran off. "I think you stole my fan club." Blaine teased.

"You had a fan club?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"I did, until _you_ stole them." Blaine accused.

"It's not my fault I'm so hot." Kurt shrugged with a smirk as he walked off.

Blaine swiftly walked over to Kurt and stopped directly in front of him. "Let's not forget how beautiful you are too." He said sincerely before walking away towards Nick and Jeff, leaving a blushing Kurt behind.

* * *

Kurt and Jeff were watching Blaine and Nick compete against each other in one of the games when Santana and Brittany found them. They were both wearing the same satisfied expression that Kurt knew meant they had made up. Where they made up, Kurt decided not to ask. Instead he smiled knowingly at them before turning his attention back to Blaine who was beating Nick in basketball by several points. When Blaine won, he chose the big white tiger and gave to Kurt, telling him that it was a perfect match for his personality. Kurt had playfully smacked him on the arm but accepted the stuffed animal nonetheless.

After playing a few games, they decided to go on some rides. Most of the rides were meant for the kids but then there were those like The Giant Drop and the bumper cars that they couldn't resist doing. After their third time on the bumper cars, they walked over to the Ferris wheel where Kurt inevitably ended up sitting with Blaine. They sat in a comfortable silence at first as the Ferris wheel went up, Blaine resisting the urge to hold Kurt's hand. When they made it to the very top, Kurt turned to Blaine and caught him staring.

"What?" Kurt asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing." Blaine replied, a soft smile playing at his lips. Kurt shook his head, rolled his eyes, and turned away from Blaine, ignoring the blush on his face. "You're adorable when you blush."

"Stop it." Kurt said quickly. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Blaine asked smirking. Kurt turned to glare at him but found himself fighting off a smile instead.

"You're just…too damn much." Kurt mumbled just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine's face broke out into a huge grin of satisfaction; he loved the effect he had on Kurt. He decided it was a moment for boldness so he lifted his arm and draped it over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt instantly glared at him but instead of removing Blaine's arm, he shifted closer to Blaine.

"So I was thinking we could go horseback riding tomorrow, show everyone the land." Blaine suggested.

"Ha!" Kurt snorted. "Santana on a horse? Yes, please. I call dibs on Dolly though."

"Not fair!" Blaine immediately whined. "She's my favorite!"

"I know, but she's my favorite too. That's why I called dibs." Kurt replied smirking.

"You can't call dibs without the other person knowing that dibs are being called." Blaine argued.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, widening his eyes slightly and pouting his lips. "Can I please have Dolly for the horse ride?" he asked in a baby voice.

Blaine had no choice but to melt at the way Kurt asked him. "Fine. But only because you said please." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt smiled victoriously before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on his forehead, rested his head on top of Kurt's, and looked off into the horizon, enjoying the sunset.

* * *

After the Ferris wheel ride, the group decided to get some snacks. Blaine hadn't been lying about how good the food was. Santana was halfway done with her fried artichoke when they walked past a stage that was setup with several instruments and a few microphones.

"Is there a performance?" She asked Blaine curiously.

"Not exactly. It's more like whoever wants to get up and sing can. They keep a tip jar up front that goes towards to the Prom fund." Blaine told her.

"Kurt we should do _Single Ladies_! That would get a ton of tips!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Oh no, no, no. No way." Kurt laughed.

"Beyoncé's _Single Ladies_?" Blaine questioned with a smirk.

"Oh_ yeah_. Kurt _loves_ to shake that ass to some Beyoncé." Santana teased as she rolled her hips seductively.

Kurt blushed in embarrassment but before he could retort, the same group of middle school girls ran over to them and started squealing at Blaine to perform. Blaine had initially told them no but Nick and Jeff weren't having it. They forced Blaine up on the stage and stood front and center to see him sing.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Blaine asked the crowd. He received a few goods, some greats, and several catcalls from Jeff, Santana, the group of girls, and Austin. "I had no intention on singing today but I was forced into it so here I am." he chuckled.

"Sing _Country Boy_!" Austin called out.

"Yeah!" Several of the crowd members agreed.

Kurt watched with growing curiosity as Blaine picked up one of the acoustic guitars. He was finally going to really hear what Blaine sang like and he was eager to learn just how talented Blaine was. Nick took out his cellphone to record Blaine's performance just as Blaine took a seat in one of the stools. Blaine checked the tuning quickly, glanced up at Kurt, sent him a wink, and gave his attention to the audience.

"This is _Country Boy_ by Aaron Lewis. I hope you all enjoy it." Blaine strummed a few chords and started to sing with a passion that never truly went away but simply hibernated.

_Well I grew up down an old dirt road in a town you wouldn't know  
My pops picked the place up for 1500 bucks back in 1964  
My grandfather was a drinker back in the day he put 'em down  
But a war is known to change a man and the whiskey is known to change a man_

_But that's not me  
I rarely drink from the bottle but I smoke a little weed  
I still live in the sticks where you wouldn't go.  
In a town of 1200 off an old dirt road  
And a country boy is all I'll ever be_

No amount of times he heard Blaine's soft singing could've prepared Kurt for the true richness of Blaine's voice. The absolute raw passion behind Blaine's tone was breathtaking. So breathtaking in fact that it brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

_Now it's been 12 years since I sold my soul to the devil in L.A.  
He said "sign your name here on the dotted line and your songs they all will play"  
He set up shop on sunset, he put me up at the marquee  
He said "you wanna sell a million records boy you better listen to me"_

_He said "change your style, whiten your smile, you could lose a couple of pounds  
And if you want to live this life, you better lose that wife, do you need your friends around?"_

"Holy shit." Santana exclaimed in Kurt's ear. "Did you know that he could sing like that?" Kurt shook his head slowly, his mouth opened slightly as he continued to gape at Blaine. "What the hell is a man with that kind of talent doing here?"

"I have no idea." Kurt answered her just above a whisper. Kurt moved closer to the stage, grabbing Blaine's attention. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for the next few lines, hoping that he understood the deeper meaning to the lyrics.

_I said, no that's not me  
Cause the biggest things in life are your friends and family  
And I like my jeans and my old t-shirts  
And a couple extra pounds never really hurt  
Cause a country boy is all I'll ever be_

Blaine turned his attention back to the audience, his eyes landing on Austin as he sang his friends favorite line of song.

_Cause Hank taught me just how to stay alive  
You'll never catch me out the house without my .9 or .45  
I got a big orange tractor and a diesel truck  
And my idea of heaven is chasing whitetail bucks  
And as a country boy you know I can survive_

Austin and several of the men catcalled as Blaine sang how most of them felt. Blaine may not have been born a country boy but after years on the ranch, he understood the pride that came from living in the country. He sang the rest of the song with extra oomph as the crowd encouraged him.

_Now two flags fly above my land that really sum up how I feel  
One is the colors that fly high and proud  
The red, the white, the blue  
The other ones got a rattlesnake with a simple statement made  
"Don't tread on me" is what it says and I'll take that to my grave  
Because, this is me  
I'm proud to be American and strong in my beliefs_

_And I've said it before but I'll say it again  
Cause I've never needed government to hold my hand  
And I've said it before but I'll say it again  
Cause my family has always fought and died to save this land  
And a country boy is all I'll ever be_

_I love my country, I love my guns, I love my family  
I love the way it is now, and anybody that tries to change it  
Has to come through me, that should be all our attitudes  
'cause this is America and a country boy is good enough for me son_

The crowd erupted in applause. They always loved it whenever Blaine decided to perform. Blaine took his bow, set the guitar down, and walked off the stage. He walked over to Nick and Jeff, both of whom were clapping frantically. They patted his shoulder and told him nice job, Jeff commenting on how his talent has only grown. Blaine rolled his eyes at their compliments but smiled nonetheless. He glanced over at Santana and Brittany, getting a nod of approval from Santana and thumbs up from Brittany. He then looked over at Kurt who was still staring at him in surprise.

"Well?" he asked Kurt curiously.

"How are you even real?" were the first words out of Kurt's mouth. Blaine merely shrugged in response to then chuckle when Kurt mumbled, "Unbelievable." as he walked past him and towards Jeff. They spent a few more hours playing more games before finally heading back to the ranch.

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he could not relax enough to fall asleep. His thoughts were plagued with question after question about Blaine. Questions as simple as what was Blaine's favorite color to questions as complex as why didn't he attend Julliard. He wanted to know every single detail of Blaine's life and it was driving him crazy that he still only knew so little. He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw that it was just after two in the morning. With a frustrated sigh, he got out of bed and went downstairs for some water.

He left all the lights off as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't usually walk around in the dark. Even in his home in New York, he would turn the hallway light on whenever he walked to the kitchen for a late night glass of water. It wasn't the he was afraid of the dark, he just didn't particularly like it. In the ranch house however, he felt more comfortable leaving the lights off. There was something serene about the darkness in the house and he felt like turning the lights on would disrupt the tranquility.

Kurt filled his glass with water and hopped on the counter to sit. He turned his head to look out the kitchen window, noticing the trees swaying in the wind. The sudden need to feel the breeze took over so he hopped off the counter, placed his glass down, and reached over the sink to open the window. Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the breeze came through the window. He hopped back on the counter, took a sip of his water, and leaned his head back on the wall with his eyes closed, enjoying the cool night air.

"Kurt?" Kurt jumped slightly when he heard Blaine say his name. "Are you ok?" Blaine asked softly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." Kurt answered, glancing over at Blaine's silhouette. "What are you doing up?"

"Jeff was having some nightmare about clowns and woke me up." Blaine replied with a yawn. "Nick's calming him down now." Kurt nodded in response. "What's with the open window?"

"I felt like feeling the breeze." Kurt shrugged. "I didn't know you could sing like that." He said suddenly. Blaine didn't reply though. He simply grabbed himself a glass and filled it with water. "Jeff told me that you got a full ride scholarship to Julliard. I can see why, you're amazingly talented."

"Thanks." Blaine replied with a small smile.

"That song wasn't exactly what I'd expect from you though." Kurt said honestly and it hadn't been. Blaine was still a mystery to him but the lyrics in that song didn't suit Blaine at all. At least, it didn't suit the Blaine he was falling for.

Blaine chuckled softly to himself, keeping quiet for moment to collect his thoughts. He looked up at Kurt with a seriousness that Kurt had never seen before. "You need to realize that who I was, who I was raised to be, is very different from who I've become." When Kurt didn't say anything, he continued. "That was one of my dad's favorite songs."

"Why did you sing it then?" Kurt asked bemused.

"Austin requested it." Blaine shrugged. "I used to _hate_ that song and a part of me still does. But…I don't know; it's a nice reminder of how I grew up I guess."

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked, unable to control his curiosity.

"A lot happened." Blaine told him sadly.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Kurt questioned.

"Sure, next week during the full moon." Blaine replied with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever." Kurt said with an eye roll.

Blaine chuckled softly as he leaned on the counter next to Kurt. It was then that Kurt noticed that Blaine was shirtless. Even in the dark, he could see the definition of Blaine's abs. Without a second thought, he reached over with his free hand and ran his fingers down Blaine's chest. Blaine smirked at him and scooted closer so that Kurt didn't have to reach as far.

"You're so gorgeous." Kurt said absentmindedly.

"That's funny; I was just thinking the same thing about you." Blaine said softly and he had been. The light of the moon was coming through the window and reflecting off of Kurt's skin, making him look like an angel.

Kurt's fingers lingered at the seam of Blaine's pants for only a moment before Kurt hooked them inside and brought Blaine closer to him. He sat up straighter as he maneuvered Blaine in between his legs.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked thickly.

"Not caring." Kurt replied quietly as he trailed his hand back up Blaine's chest. He wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck, leaving the other one resting on Blaine's collarbone, and crashed their lips together.

They kissed sweetly for a minute, both men just enjoying the way it felt to be together. Kurt knew he was in trouble. No matter how hard he tried to stay away, no matter how many times he yelled at himself for cheating, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but want to continue kissing Blaine. He couldn't stop the pterodactyl size butterflies he got anytime Blaine smiled at him. It was like his continuously growing feelings for Blaine took complete control over his body. At that thought, Kurt sucked in Blaine's lower lip into his mouth to then lightly nibble on it.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's thighs and roughly scooted Kurt's body forward in response. The sweet, tenderness of their kisses was quickly replaced by needy, frantic kisses. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled his body closer so they were flush together. Blaine moaned into the kiss as Kurt took control over it. He let Kurt bring them together and he let Kurt take charge for the moment, ignoring his own twinge of guilt for Kurt's cheating.

When Kurt subconsciously bucked his hips forward, Blaine took over. He thrust his tongue in Kurt's mouth, mapping out every inch. Kurt gasped slightly in surprise at the sudden change of dominance. His hips stilled when he felt Blaine's finger's dig into his thighs. His head was spinning all of a sudden but not in an unpleasant way. He felt like he was floating above the Earth and he never wanted that feeling to stop.

Nick walked into the kitchen to let Blaine know that Jeff had fallen asleep but was caught off guard when he saw his two best friends in a heavy make-out session. He gave them a moment to pull apart, not wanting to disrupt their moment. When he realized that they weren't going to be parting anytime soon, he cleared his throat loudly, making Blaine jump back in surprise.

"Jeff's asleep." Nick informed him, amusement evident in his voice.

"Right, yeah." Blaine said with a nervous chuckle. "I'll be right in."

"Mhm." Nick nodded. "Night Kurt."

"Night Nick." Kurt responded, his voice slightly higher than normal. Nick laughed lightly as he walked back to the room. He couldn't wait to tell Jeff what he walked in on.

"We should get to bed." Blaine said as he stepped back over to Kurt.

"You're absolutely right. We should definitely go to bed." Kurt nodded seriously although he was pulling Blaine back in for a kiss. They made-out for a good fifteen minutes longer before they finally parted for the night.

* * *

Blaine was in an extraordinary mood when he woke up that morning. He couldn't help but be in such a good mood. Kurt was accepting them much easier than he originally thought, two of his best friends were firmly back in his life, and even though he would be sad to see them leave, he was elated to have had the weekend to reconnect. He only hoped that he would be able to reconnect with the others as well.

"Morning." Jeff said from the doorway, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

It was then that Blaine realized that his alarm had been shut off and that he slept in. "Morning. What time is it?" he asked as he sat up.

"No too late; just after eight." Jeff told him. "Nick and I figured you could use the extra time to sleep since you were up so late making out with Kurt."

"He told you about that, huh?" Blaine asked in embarrassment.

"He sure did. You might want to come into the kitchen and save Kurt from the taunting. Santana and Brittany know too." Jeff replied, smiling widely.

"Great." Blaine grunted. His mood deflated slightly. He hoped Kurt wasn't going to avoid him like he tried to do the day before because of the taunting.

He quickly washed up in the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen where he could hear Jeff and Santana laughing. As soon as he walked in, all eyes turned on him. Brittany and Nick smiled encouragingly, Jeff and Santana laughed harder, and Kurt blushed brightly when they made eye contact.

"Morning everyone." Blaine said cautiously.

"Naughty, sexy farm boy." Santana said shaking her head. "Kurt's going to have to watch himself with you."

"He's going to have to watch himself with Kurt. You didn't see the way Kurt thrust his tongue down his throat." Nick laughed.

"I wish I had. I would've recorded that shit in a heartbeat. Any way we could get a repeat? You know, for research." Santana said with a cheeky grin.

"'Tana." Kurt groaned, his blush deepening. He chanced a glance over at Blaine and he couldn't help but feel satisfied that Blaine was blushing too.

"Oh my _God_! They're like blushing virgins!" Santana laughed.

"Best weekend ever." Jeff grinned.

"Aren't we supposed to go horseback riding?" Kurt asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"The only thing you want to ride is sexy, sexy farm boy." Santana all but purred.

"Kill me now." Kurt mumbled as he dropped his head into his hands.

Santana and Jeff spent the next ten minutes mercilessly teasing Kurt and Blaine, only stopping when Kurt stormed out of the house. He wasn't mad, not really. He was just done with being embarrassed. He walked over to the stalls, aware of the fact that his friends were following him, but he ignored them and sped up his pace.

When he got to the stables, he walked straight over to Dolly and greeted her. Usually, she would nudge Kurt with her nose in greeting but at that moment she hadn't. Kurt only knew a little bit about horses but he knew enough to realize that something was wrong.

"You doing ok, girl?" he asked the horse softly but she still didn't respond to his voice. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled in a sudden panic. Blaine rushed over to Kurt and Dolly, his own concern setting in. He looked her over in silence, examining her eyes, teeth, and coat. "Is she ok?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. She looks fine but she's not very responsive." Blaine told him.

"What's wrong with your horse?" Brittany asked worriedly from the stable entrance.

"I think she's sick." Blaine told her sadly. "Let me go call the vet and then we can head out. Kurt, will you get the other horses ready?"

"Sure." Kurt shrugged. He didn't exactly want to go horse-back riding anymore now that he knew that Dolly wasn't feeling well but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Is she going to be ok?" Brittany asked Kurt, softly petting Dolly's mane.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. The vet will help her feel better." Kurt assured her, although he was worried himself.

"I hope so. I don't like it when animals are sick." Brittany sighed.

"I know, me neither." Kurt told her.

By the time Blaine got back, the other three horses were set up and ready to go. Blaine told Kurt that the vet would be around by lunch so they should head out in order to be back for her arrival. With only three horses, everyone had to pair up. Santana launched into more jokes at Kurt's expense but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he securely wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Everyone ready?" Blaine asked them.

"Ready." Brittany said excitedly. She giggled when Santana's grip around her waist tightened. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." She assured her wife.

"I'm holding you to that." Santana mumbled.

"Nick?"

"Ready, Blaine." Nick replied smiling.

"You ready?" Blaine asked Kurt behind him.

"As I'll ever be." Kurt sighed.

"Alright, let's go." Blaine clicked his tongue and tapped the horse with his heel to get them going. Brittany and Nick followed suit, the three horses riding off towards the fields.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. :)


	9. The End Is Only The Beginning

A/N: Hello my lovely beautiful readers. I want to thank you once again for being so amazing. Your support never ceases to amaze me and I will forever be grateful to all of you for giving me the continued confidence to write.

Huge shoutout my wonderful beta's momaboutown and GleekMom for always being there for me, be it as fellow writers or friends. One day, the three of us will have coffee together and create one of the world's most amazing fictions. *Dreams _can_ happen!*

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Blaine led the horses throughout the ranch, stopping every so often to share a story about something that occurred with Lily. Kurt had been quiet for most of the ride, his own memories of his grandmother filtering through. He had forgotten how vast the property truly was and he had forgotten how beautiful the land was. He found himself silently crying a few times and each time the tears fell, Blaine was there with a comforting smile. Despite the tears, it had been an enjoyable ride and Kurt was glad that they took it. The last place they visited, per Kurt's request, was the greenhouse. Blaine was a little reluctant at first but decided it was time to be truthful with Kurt about the town's unspoken secret.

"I wonder why Grammy didn't tell me about this place." Kurt said more to himself than to Blaine as he slid off the horse.

"Let's just say she was waiting for you to be ready." Blaine answered him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked bemused.

"You'll see." Blaine replied, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

"What kind of flowers do you grow? Fuchsias? Orchids? Morning Glories?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Not quite." Blaine replied as he unlocked the greenhouse door.

Santana and Brittany were the first ones in, followed by Nick and Jeff. Blaine stood at the door waiting for Kurt, suppressing the laugh that threatened to escape due to the commotion he heard inside. Kurt narrowed his eyes on Blaine suspiciously for a moment before warily walking in. As soon as he stepped inside, the smell of marijuana was overwhelming.

"Holy shit." Kurt said in shock as he took in the fifteen cannabis plants.

"Your grandma was a G, Kurt!" Santana exclaimed.

"Is this what you meant about doing drugs?" Nick asked Blaine in amusement. "You smoke pot?"

"Occasionally." Blaine shrugged, his face split in a wide grin.

"Occasionally?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yep. Once a month, on the full moon." Blaine informed him. Kurt's eyes widened in sudden realization, recalling the deal he and Blaine made.

"Explain this, now." Kurt demanded.

"Yeah. I'm rather curious about Kurt's stoner granny myself." Jeff said crossing his arms.

"When Lily found out she had cancer, the doctor prescribed her marijuana to help ease the pain." Blaine told them as he inspected one of the plants.

"Bullshit. I was 14 when she found out and I spent a month here every summer during high school." Kurt argued. "I never saw her smoke. Not once."

"Why would you?" Blaine questioned. "You were a little kid, Kurt. She never did it when you were around."

"Ok, fine, _but_ that doesn't explain _this_." Kurt said, gesturing wildly at the plants. "Don't doctors write prescriptions? I doubt he told her to grow her own."

"You're right; her doctor _did_ write prescriptions for her. However, it was too expensive to keep buying that way so she decided to grow it herself." Blaine said.

"Seriously?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Seriously." Blaine confirmed. "She told me she bought her first plant just a year after she was diagnosed and next thing you know, she has all these."

"Mental. Absolutely mental." Kurt mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "How in the world did she get away with having this? Does the mayor know? Does the town know?"

"Yes and yes." Blaine laughed. "She actually made a deal with the mayor in order to keep these."

"Oh what's the deal? He allowed her to do it if she cut him in for half the profit." Kurt asked sarcastically.

"No." Blaine rolled his eyes. "She wasn't allowed to sell any of it; that was one of the rules. She also had to make sure that all the elderly who can't afford meds were given a fair amount. The town knows all about it. It's kind of the town secret. At least…_one_ of the town's secrets."

"Unbelievable." Kurt shook his head as he walked further into the greenhouse. It was then that he noticed that Santana and Brittany were missing. "'Tana? What are you doing?" he called out accusingly.

"Nothing!" Santana called back a little too quickly.

"'Tana?" Kurt called out. He heard the giggles coming from Brittany and followed them, finding both girls huddled in the back corner in front of a filing cabinet with innocent expressions. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." They answered simultaneously.

"What'd they do?" Jeff asked from behind Kurt.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out." Kurt replied crossing his arms.

"Hey, Blaine?" Santana called out. "Mind if Britt and I take some for the road?" she asked mischievously, pulling a small baggy out of her pocket and waving it teasingly in front of Kurt.

"You most certainly will not!" Kurt scolded. "Put that back!"

"No way." Santana said shaking her head.

"Sure, I don't mind." Blaine replied as he and Nick walked over to them. "Oh wait, not that one. That's for old man Charles." He told her, walking past Kurt and Jeff and reaching for the bag. He opened the filing cabinet behind the girls, set the green baggy back in its place, and pulled out a clear one for Santana.

"Thanks, Blaine." Santana said with a bright smile.

"So I'm Blaine now? Not sexy farm boy?" Blaine teased.

"Yep. Kurt wants in your pants and you just gave me pot; you are officially relevant enough to be called by your name." Santana said proudly, earning her a wide grin from Blaine.

"'Tana, you aren't really going to take that are you?" Kurt asked, ignoring the blush he had from Santana's comment. "Britt you aren't really going to let her take that are you?"

"Why not? 'Tana's horny when she's high, I don't mind." Brittany shrugged.

"How exactly are you planning on taking that back to New York?" Kurt challenged.

"I'll tape it to my under-boob, duh. Quit being such a whiny bitch about it, Hummel. We're 26 years old, not 16; grow a pair." Santana replied as she walked past Kurt, Jeff and Nick.

"She kind of has a point, Kurt." Nick shrugged apologetically. "In fact, I think I want to take some home too. You know, just to try it out." He said with a sideways glance at Jeff who was smirking back devilishly.

"You can't be serious?" Kurt scoffed. "And how are you going to take it back?"

"I'll hide it my nut-sack." Nick shrugged, catching the small baggy that Blaine threw his way.

"You need to lighten up, Kurt." Jeff said matter-of-fact.

"I do not." Kurt argued.

"Oh but you do." Jeff replied laughing.

Kurt huffed in annoyance as his four best friends made their way out of the greenhouse. When he glanced back over to Blaine, the amusement was evident on his face. "What?"

"You know, next week's the full moon." Blaine said innocently.

"Oh I know, but I'm not smoking with you." Kurt told him.

"Then you can't ask questions." Blaine said seriously.

"But-"

"But nothing. A deal's a deal. You want to know how fucked up my past is? Smoke with me next weekend." Blaine said.

"But _why_?" Kurt asked exasperatedly. "And why on the full moon?"

"Because we made a deal, that's why." Blaine shrugged. "And on the full moon because that's when I smoked with Lily." Kurt looked at him questionably so Blaine continued. "When I got here, I didn't talk, like at all. One night a few months after Lily found me, during the full moon, she offered me some and I really didn't have a reason _not_ to so I did it. That was the first time she _really_ got me to talk. We did it together every full moon after that."

"So you have to be high to tell me?" Kurt asked sarcastically, although it was half-hearted.

"No, I don't _have _to be high. It's just a nice buffer. Besides, Jeff's right. You're too uptight. You need to learn to relax." Blaine said with a small smile. "If it makes you feel any better, Lily used to tell me that she couldn't wait until you visited her so that she could share this with you."

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Really." Blaine confirmed.

"Alright, fine." Kurt replied with a heavy sigh. "But I'm only doing it once."

"Whatever you say." Blaine said, his hands in the air as if to surrender.

"Quit swapping spit and come on! I want to go eat!" Santana called out from the entrance. Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana and Blaine chuckled softly before both men walked out of the greenhouse together.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the house, the vet was pulling in. Blaine went to go meet her and talk to her about Dolly while the rest went inside. Santana wanted to head out to town to have lunch with Kurt and Brittany but Kurt insisted on staying until he knew what was wrong with Dolly. Half an hour later, Kurt saw the vet and her assistant walk Dolly out of the stables and towards their trailer.

"What's going on? Is she ok? Why are they taking her?" Kurt asked Blaine in a rush.

"I'm sure she's fine. Dr. Sullivan just wants to run some tests. They'll bring her back in a few days." Blaine told him calmly.

"Tests? Tests, why?" Kurt asked in a panic.

"They just want to make sure she's ok. They'll give her some medicine and she'll be good as new." Blaine assured him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked unconvinced.

"He's sure, Kurt." Santana said from behind. "Can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Kurt snapped at her. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, which Blaine returned before Santana grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

* * *

Brittany insisted that they go eat at the old 50s diner for lunch so that's where they sat for the afternoon. They hadn't had any real time alone and while Kurt loved his girls, he had been avoiding alone time with Santana. He knew where the conversation would lead and he wasn't exactly in the mood for it. They were halfway through their meal, talking about everything but the most important issue, when Kurt got the phone call from Parker. He grimaced when he heard the ringtone, ignoring the disapproving glare from Santana. He glanced back at Brittany to continue the conversation at hand when his phone rang out again.

"Seriously?" Kurt muttered to himself a he pulled his phone out to mute it. "Sorry, Britt. Continue."

"I was hoping 'Tana and I could come visit you again. Maybe we'll find the aliens next time." Brittany said hopefully.

"That would be great. I'd love it if you-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence when he felt the phone vibrate on the table.

"Are you going to pick up that damn phone or not?" Santana snapped.

"I'll call him later." Kurt shrugged. Truth was, he had no intention of calling Parker later. He wasn't in the mood to pretend like he wanted to be in their relationship.

"And what? Act like everything is honky dory between you two?" Santana quipped. "Look, I know that I was the one to push you this weekend but you can't honestly tell me that after all that swapping spit you and Blaine did that you aren't going to break up with Parker."

"I _am_ going to break up with him." Kurt argued.

"When? In 2 weeks when you come to New York for that conference? And what are you going to do in the meantime? String them both along?" Santana asked. She wasn't trying to be cruel, just merely trying to get a point across.

"I can't do it over the phone. I don't want him to go back to my condo and break my things because he's pissed at me." Kurt told her. "I need to be home so that I can make sure he gives me my key back and doesn't trash the place."

"I'll do you one better. Britt and I will house sit for you until he gets his shit out." Santana reasoned. "I'll even get the locks changed in case he has a spare key. That way you can be with Blaine without feeling guilty and you can get out of a relationship you never should've been in anyway."

Kurt pondered the idea for a moment and while he really didn't want to break up with Parker over the phone, he couldn't deny that Santana had a point. "Alright fine, we'll do your plan. But you better not have sex on my kitchen table. And you better not smoke in my condo." Kurt warned.

"You are seriously no fun at all." Santana scoffed. "There's something else I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?" Kurt said expectantly.

"Have you talked to Finn lately?" Santana questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I talked to him a few weeks ago." Kurt told her. Finn had not only gone into the military after high school, but he went up in the ranks quickly. It turned out that he was quite capable of being a good leader and he was happy bringing pride to his family.

"Uh, huh and was this before or after you decided to move here?" Santana asked.

"Before, but so what?" Kurt shrugged.

"Finn doesn't know you moved?" Brittany asked sadly. "Does Carole?" Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, giving them all the answer they needed. "_Kurt_! How could you not tell them? They're your family?"

"But they aren't." Kurt instantly argued only to feel guilty seconds later. "I mean, they _are_ but…"

"You can't keep pushing them away, Kurt." Santana said firmly. "And don't say you aren't because you and I both know that you _are_." Kurt looked away from Santana's harsh gaze, knowing full well that she was right. He hadn't meant to avoid Finn and Carole but after his father's death, it slowly but surely happened. Losing his grandmother just made it worse. "You need to call them."

"I know." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm serious, Kurt. If you don't call them and tell them what the hell is going on with you then I will and you know that Finn will be pissed off at you and Carole will be hurt. Is that what you want?" Santana asked.

"No." Kurt replied sighing. "I'll call them this week, I promise."

"And Parker?"

"I'll break up with him tonight." Kurt said defeated.

"Good." Santana replied proudly before kissing Brittany lightly on the cheek. She of all people knew that sometimes Kurt needed some tough love and she was more than willing to be the one to give it to him.

* * *

While Kurt and the girls were in town for lunch, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick were having a picnic of sorts in the old tree house. When they were younger, Blaine would sneak out of his house and meet Jeff in his tree house where they would spend all hours of the night eating junk food and hanging out. It was in Jeff's tree house where Blaine came to terms with his sexuality, it was Jeff's tree house where Blaine and Jeff shared their first kiss, and it was that same tree house where the boys crashed after several not so sober evenings.

A year or so after Blaine arrived at the ranch, Lily had insisted that Blaine needed his own special place on her land so she had the tree house built for him. He didn't think he'd use it at first since it had been something he shared with his friends but it turned out that she had been right. On the days that were too hard for him to handle or the nights where he was too restless to sleep, he would go to the tree house and let his mind drift off into old memories, both good and bad. It had been quite therapeutic for him and although he hadn't been to the tree house in a while, he couldn't pass up sharing the space with Nick and Jeff.

"Do you remember that night we convinced David and Wes to go with us to that gay club in Columbus?" Jeff asked Blaine, laughing at the memory.

"How could I forget? I had to convince Bas not to pay that blond to hit on Wes." Blaine replied.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that!" Jeff laughed harder.

"Not that it mattered, that blond was all over Wes anyway." Nick said shaking his head.

"Yeah. I'm still not convinced that nothing happened between the two of them." Blaine chuckled.

"Wes _is_ rather touchy when he's drunk." Jeff replied fondly. "I can't wait to tell him and David that we found you. They're going to flip shit."

"How are they doing?" Blaine asked. "I've been meaning to ask you that all weekend."

"They're doing well. Wes is a circuit court judge now." Nick answered.

"Of course." Blaine replied with an eye roll. Wes' mother was a very powerful and very well-known judge herself. It was only fitting that Wes followed in her footsteps. "Anything that gives him power with a gavel."

"Right." Jeff snorted. "David's a radio host. His morning show is hilarious."

"I bet. He always had a thing for DJ-ing." Blaine replied thoughtfully. "What about Bas? Do you guys still talk to him?" Nick and Jeff shared a glance, both men smirking at the question. "What?"

"Bas just started his own publishing company actually." Nick told him. "He was also just recently married."

"Sebastian is married?" Blaine said wide eyed.

"Yep." Jeff laughed.

"Sebastian Smythe? The king of hook-ups and booty calls is _married_?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" Nick asked.

Blaine couldn't believe it. If there was one person he was sure would forever be a bachelor, it was Sebastian Smythe.

_Blaine and Sebastian were lying next to each other in Sebastian's bed just after their first class started, both boys panting as they came down from their orgasms. Blaine was usually very adamant about not being late to class but after the weekend he'd had at home, he needed Sebastian to help him remember who he was. Sebastian had been minutes away from leaving his dorm when an un-uniformed Blaine knocked on his door wanting to be fucked. With an ass like Blaine's and an eagerness for rough sex, how could Sebastian possibly say no?_

"_One day, I'm going to bring you home and fuck you into my father's mattress." Blaine said, sighing contently. _

"_As sexy as that sounds, I'd rather not get shot by the General." Sebastian replied wryly. _

"_You won't get shot." Blaine assured him. "We'll do it when neither one of them is home. I just want the satisfaction of knowing that he's sleeping on your cum."_

"_You are a twisted little boy aren't you?" Sebastian teased. _

"_Now, now, you and I both know I am anything _but_ little." Blaine replied with a cheeky grin. _

"_Well…the _important_ parts of you aren't little." Sebastian teased._

"_Ha, ha very funny." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Either way you love it and you know it."_

_Sebastian shrugged noncommittally, although he was smiling softly. "What happened anyway? Why the desperate need for me to fuck you this morning?" Sebastian asked curiously. _

"_My father's a homophobic asshole." Blaine scoffed. "Do I need any other reason?"_

"_So what? You're getting him back by ditching class in order to have sex with a boy?" Sebastian asked, his signature smirk playing at his lips. _

"_Precisely." Blaine laughed. _

_Sebastian chuckled as he turned his body to face Blaine and capturing his lips. Unlike the rough, needy sex they just had, the kiss was sweet, tender, and full of understanding. Sebastian's family wasn't exactly supportive of his sexuality but at least they knew that he was gay. He knew that Blaine's constant hiding from his father and grandfather tended to take a toll on him and Sebastian was more than willing to let Blaine take his frustrations out on his body. _

_After a short make-out session, Sebastian slipped out of bed in order to get ready for his second class. He was halfway through getting dressed when Blaine finally sat up in the bed. _

"_What do you think it'll be like when we get married?" Blaine asked him. _

_Sebastian quirked an eyebrow up at Blaine at the question. "You saying you want to marry me, Anderson?"_

"_What? No." Blaine scoffed. "I didn't mean us as in you and me, I meant us as in you with one guy and me with another."_

"_Uh, huh." Sebastian nodded with a smirk. _

"_Shut up. I'm being serious." Blaine said. _

"_Well, I don't know what it'll be like for you, but I know I'm never getting married." Sebastian told him. _

"_Oh yes, of course. You don't believe in monogamy." Blaine replied, feigning disapproval. _

"_Not when I can get all the ass I want." Sebastian retorted. _

"_That's your loss then." Blaine said as he stood up from the bed. _

"_How is that my loss?" Sebastian asked. _

"_It's your loss because one day when I get married, I'm going to have a super sexy husband who's into all kinds of kinks and I'll have someone who loves me. And you will still be screwing anything that comes within ten feet of you." Blaine said. _

"_Yeah well when that day comes, be sure to have plenty of willing sexy strippers at your bachelor party so that I can get off." Sebastian told him. "But for now, get your ass dressed so we can get to class."_

"_I have a better idea." Blaine replied mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist from behind. "How about you get naked again and I can fuck you in the shower."_

"_I've obviously been a bad influence on you." Sebastian replied lowly as Blaine unbuttoned his shirt. _

"_Obviously." Blaine chuckled. Neither boy made it to any of their classes that morning. _

"Blaine? You ok?" Nick asked, breaking Blaine's reverie.

"What? Yeah, sorry." Blaine replied, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about the day me and Bas talked about marriage."

"Was that the day where you two didn't show up to classes all morning?" Jeff asked smirking.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Blaine laughed. "I can't believe Bas is married."

"Here, I have a picture." Nick said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Nick scrolled through his pictures until he found the one he wanted and handed the phone over to Blaine. Blaine smiled fondly at the picture of Sebastian and his husband. Sebastian had his arm around his husband's waist, his head leaning over slightly as his husband rested his own head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian had a faint goatee which Blaine couldn't help but find endearing and he was wearing a carefree smile that was rarely ever seen in high school. It was the happiest Blaine had ever seen his old friend.

"What's his husband's name?" Blaine asked as he handed him back the phone.

"Chris. They run the publishing company together." Nick told him.

"That's nice. He looks really happy." Blaine commented.

"He is." Jeff nodded. "He'd love to see you. So would Wes and David."

"Maybe I'll take a trip up to New York one day and visit." Blaine joked.

"You were always meant to go to New York. Maybe you could do more than just visit." Nick said softly.

Blaine shrugged in response but said nothing. New York had always been the dream, no matter what he chose to do in life. New York was supposed to be the place where he stopped hiding and started living. Blaine wasn't sure if he would ever actually head to New York after all the years on the ranch, even if it meant reconnecting with his closest friends. Being in New York, even for a weekend, would be too painful.

* * *

Later that night, after Nick, Jeff, Santana, and Brittany packed their belongings in the rental cars, everyone sat around the dining room table for one last meal. Blaine had cooked a mouthwatering Italian meal for them which was complimented with a red wine. They talked and laughed about the shenanigans they pulled during the weekend and they were already making plans to return to the ranch. Once their meal was complete, Blaine and Kurt escorted them out to their rental cars to say goodbye.

"Alright, Hummel. This was _fun_ and all but I needs to get back to civilization before you turn me into a _jíbaro_." Santana said as she hugged Kurt.

"Don't act like you didn't have a blast." Kurt teased.

"Maybe a little." Santana shrugged, a smirk playing at her lips. "Don't forget what we talked about." She said firmly as she pulled away.

"I won't." Kurt assured her. "I'll be seeing you, Britt." He said as he pulled the blond into an embrace.

"We'll see you soon, Kurty." Brittany replied.

"You promise to call?" Nick asked Blaine.

"I promise. As soon as the phone comes in, I'll call you." Blaine assured them. Blaine hadn't owned a cell phone since he ran away and Jeff had been adamant that he and Nick add Blaine on to their phone plan. They weren't about to lose Blaine again.

"You better. Make sure to read the manual too. Living out here has _seriously_ killed your technological capabilities." Jeff teased.

"Whatever." Blaine laughed.

"Come on double gay twins. We're going to miss our flight if you don't hurry up." Santana said before getting into the driver's seat of her rental car.

"9 am sharp, Hummel. Don't be late." Jeff said to Kurt firmly.

"You got it boss." Kurt replied in mock salute.

"So I'm the boss now?" Jeff asked smirking.

"Sure. Until 9 am tomorrow." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Fine." Jeff grumbled before getting into the driver seat of the other car.

"Bye, Kurt." Nick said as he hugged him.

"Bye, Nick." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the driveway, waving to their friends as they drove off. It really had been a great weekend.

"Looks like it's just us two again." Blaine said with a sideways glance.

"Looks like." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

"You wanna watch a movie or…"

"Naw, not tonight. I'm going to head to bed early. You know, tomorrow being my first day back and all." Kurt said apologetically. Blaine nodded understandingly but Kurt could still see the disappointment. "Goodnight, Blaine." He said softly before giving Blaine a quick but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Night, Kurt." Blaine replied just above a whisper. Kurt turned back towards the house to go in, aware of the fact that Blaine was watching him walk away. Blaine sighed just as Kurt entered the house then walked off to check on the animals one last time for the night.

* * *

As soon as Kurt closed his bedroom door, he pulled his cellphone out to call Parker. A part of him hoped that Parker wouldn't answer, even though he knew what needed to be done. After the fifth ring, he had decided that Parker wasn't going to pick up so he mentally prepared the message he would leave on Parker's voicemail. It _was_ one in the morning in London after all. Sure, Parker usually got in late from his modeling gigs but that's didn't mean he didn't have an early night that day. Two rings later however, a sleepy Parker answered and Kurt's heart instantly started pounding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kurt said quietly.

"It's ok, baby. I just laid down for the night so no worries." Parker replied. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." Kurt told him. "Listen Park, we need to talk." He said in a rush.

"…ok."

"Park, this isn't working. You and I aren't working anymore and I think it's in our best interest if we break it off." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt don't…don't do this." Parker said brokenly, suddenly extremely alert. "We can work this out. We…we can make it."

"But we can't, Park. We aren't." Kurt sighed. "What we had was great but…it's too much for me. I can't do this anymore."

"Baby, please. _Please_ don't leave me." Kurt was surprised by the desperation behind Parker's voice. _Surely he can't be that heartbroken. He had to have seen this coming, right?_

"You are a great guy but…we're done. I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"No! Don't do this!" Parker all but screamed into the phone.

"Santana and Brittany are staying in my condo until you get your things out-"

"_Kurt!_"

"I'm sorry that has to be this way-"

"Kurt, _please_!"

"Goodbye, Parker."

"Kurt, no! Wait!"

Kurt hung the phone up quickly, taking a deep breath to center himself. He had done it. He broke up with Parker and while it was necessary, he couldn't help but feel guilty over how he did it. He turned his phone off in case Parker decided to call him back and wiped a few tears away as he walked over to the window. He noticed that Blaine was walking back towards the house from the stables, a smile playing at his lips. He did what was best. He knew he had. If not for his or Blaine's sake, then for Parker's sake. Parker needed someone who would love him back, not someone who was in love with someone else. Not that he was in love with Blaine, but he knew that he was headed there and fast. He only hoped that after everything, Blaine would be there to catch him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 2 chapters to go before the full moon! Who's excited? (I know I am) :-D

_Jíbaro_ is a Puerto Rican slang word for hillbilly. While Santana's heritage has never been specified (at least I don't remember it being stated) Naya _is_ half Puerto Rican so there ya go. ;p


	10. Progress

A/N: Hello my lovely wonderful readers. Here's another update for you guys because I love you so much. Enjoy. :)

GleekMom and momaboutown, I will forever be grateful to you. You two help me in so many ways and I'm incredibly lucky to have you in my life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

When Blaine walked into the kitchen that next morning, he was met by the most incredible sight. Kurt was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair was sticking every which way, and he was humming quietly to himself as he flipped a pancake in the pan. On the kitchen table there was a plate of scrambled eggs, a tray of bacon, a bowl with cut fruit, and a stack of toast. The table was already set up for two and there was fresh coffee waiting for him. Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine was already awake so he took the opportunity to take in the morning's surprise. Blaine couldn't help but adore how wonderfully domestic it all seemed. Waking up to a full course breakfast made by the man he loved was always something he desired. The fact that the man was Kurt simply made things a thousand times better.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Blaine walked over to Kurt, wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt smiled to himself when he felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around him. He wouldn't admit it aloud but that was the exact greeting he had secretly been hoping for when he decided to cook them breakfast.

"Good morning, Blaine." Kurt said contently.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine replied, fully expecting Kurt to turn and glare at him. When Kurt's smile was the only response he received, he knew something was up. "Everything ok?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Kurt shrugged. "I just spent an amazing weekend with my best friends, my office here is about a hundred times better than the one in New York, today's my first day back at work, and I'm officially single. What could possibly be wrong?" he asked calmly, even though his emotions were running amok inside.

Blaine lifted his chin off of Kurt's shoulder and swiftly turned him around so they were face to face. "What was that last part again?" he asked, needing to make sure he heard Kurt correctly.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Kurt repeated innocently.

"No, before that." Blaine said.

"Today's my first day back at work?" Kurt tried.

"After that." Blaine smirked. Kurt pretended to concentrate for a moment, looking up in the air as if trying to remember what he just said. "Kurt." Blaine said softly, even a little impatiently.

Kurt sighed in surrender, gingerly placing one arm around Blaine's neck and the other on Blaine's chest. "_I_, am officially, _single_."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked as he brought their bodies flush together.

"It is." Kurt nodded.

"Good to know." Blaine replied lowly before attaching his lips to Kurt.

Kurt was taken aback by the ferocity behind the kiss. It seemed that Blaine had been holding back, both physically and emotionally, all the other times they kissed because this kiss was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He was only half aware of the way his toes curled when Blaine's tongue mapped out his mouth. Shocks of pleasure erupted throughout his body and when Blaine nipped then sucked on his lower lip, he had no control over the needy moan that escaped his throat. That was all the cue Blaine needed to break the kiss.

"Now that I have your attention," Blaine said gruffly, "there's something I need to say before this goes any further."

"K." Kurt managed to breathe out despite the way his head was spinning.

Blaine took a deep breath before the words came rushing out. "I don't want to jump into a relationship with you. I know I've been coming on to you really strong since you've been here and I know I've made it very clear how badly I want to be with you but I don't want you to jump into this unless you're _absolutely_ sure." Kurt opened his mouth to say that he _was_ absolutely sure but Blaine cut him off. "I need you to take the time and really think about what you want, Kurt. I don't want to be your rebound. I need you to be 100% sure about me; about us. I wouldn't be able to handle having only a part of you; I want all of you."

The slight panic Kurt initially had when Blaine said he didn't want to be in a relationship yet had quickly jumped over to adoration by the time Blaine ended his speech. He could understand where Blaine was coming from and even though he had no intention of making Blaine his rebound, he would follow his wishes.

"Ok." Kurt sighed.

"Ok?" Blaine repeated, genuinely surprised that Kurt hadn't argued with him.

"Ok." Kurt nodded. "If you want us to wait, then we'll wait."

"Well then, good." Blaine smiled.

"But that means no kissing or groping of any kind." Kurt amended.

"I don't remember that being part of my plan." Blaine smirked.

"Yes well, it is now." Kurt said in a sing-song voice as he turned back around to face the stove.

"You're going to regret that later." Blaine assured him, his voice rough with sudden desire.

Kurt merely shrugged in response, loving the idea of denying Blaine anything. Things suddenly became a game, a challenge of sorts, and Kurt couldn't wait to see it all play out. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt as he poured himself a cup of coffee. While yes, he _did _want Kurt to be absolutely sure about what he wanted before they got together, he_ had_ planned on being able to kiss Kurt whenever he wanted without feeling remorse. With their new game in play however, he was going to have to come up with a new strategy. The one thing he knew for sure was that at the end of the day, he would do anything to insure that Kurt was his.

* * *

Sebastian rushed into the coffee shop and straight over to their usual table that morning. Jeff had called him late the previous night, demanding that he show up before his first meeting with one of his authors, stating that he had important news to tell him. He had brushed it off at first since Jeff tended to overreact over the slightest things but when Nick got on the phone and assured him that it was indeed important, he had no choice but to show up. When he reached their table and saw that Wes and David were there too, he knew something was up.

"Morning, gentleman." Sebastian greeted as he took his seat, grabbing the coffee that Jeff had already ordered for him. "Can we get on with this? I have a meeting in less than an hour all the way across town."

"You're the one who's late." David pointed out.

"Got stuck in traffic, ok? Now come on, what's this _oh so important_ news that couldn't wait until later?" Sebastian asked as he took a sip from his coffee. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other a little apprehensively before turning back to their oldest friends.

"Guys, what's going on?" Wes asked with concern.

"We found Blaine." Jeff said quickly. Wes, David, and Sebastian all froze and stared at Jeff in utter disbelief.

"Say again." Sebastian said, trying his best to stay calm.

"We found Blaine." Nick repeated.

"What? Where? How?" Wes nearly shouted.

"He's in Tennessee with Kurt." Jeff told them. "We won't get into the details because I'm sure that he'll want to tell you himself, but he ran away after coming out to his dad and ended up at Kurt's grandma's ranch. He's been there ever since."

The three friends stayed quiet as they all briefly recalled the last time they spoke to Blaine. Jeff and Nick waited for their friends to let the fact that Blaine was still alive sink in. They both knew that had they not seen Blaine with their own eyes, they never would've believed it either.

"Not that I don't believe you, but I'm having a little trouble coming to terms with the fact that he's not dead in some ditch somewhere." Sebastian said, his voice thick with emotion. After years of thinking that one of his best friends was dead, the realization that Blaine was still alive was overwhelming.

"We figured as much." Nick sighed as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He then pulled up the video he had recorded of Blaine's performance at the carnival and handed the phone over to Sebastian. David and Wes leaned into Sebastian to watch the video, all three getting teary eyed when they saw Blaine on the screen.

"He looks good." Wes commented as Sebastian handed the phone back to Nick. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing well considering." Jeff replied.

"I still can't believe he's alive. Why didn't he contact us? Why didn't he let us know that he was ok?" Sebastian asked a little bitterly.

"He had his reasons, Bas." Nick said softly. "Trust me when I tell you that had it been me, I would've done the same thing."

"What the hell happened? You gotta fill us in here." David pleaded slightly.

"We can't. Just know that it was bad, like_ really _bad." Jeff chimed in.

"So what now?" Wes asked.

"We don't really know." Nick shrugged. "I suggested that he come here but he shot the idea down pretty fast. He's got his life set there now. I'm not sure if he wants to come to New York anymore."

"How can he not want to come to New York anymore? He's Blaine; he belongs in New York." David insisted.

"That may be but I don't think he believes that anymore." Nick sighed.

"You know, his birthday's coming up. Maybe we can get Kurt to convince him to come up that weekend to celebrate." Jeff suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea actually. We can throw him a small party and watch some old Warbler videos. It could be just us so that way we don't overwhelm him." Nick said.

"How are you going to get Kurt to convince him to come here?" Wes asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard considering they're in love with each other." Jeff grinned. "Well, Blaine's in love with Kurt. Kurt's still figuring it out but trust me, he's in love with Blaine too."

"You know, I can't say I'm too surprised that Blaine fell in love with Hummel." Sebastian smirked.

"What happened to that model Kurt was dating? Pacman or whatever his name is." David joked.

"Parker." Nick corrected. "And he broke up with him last night according to this morning's text."

"Good. Kurt deserves someone better than that half-wit anyway." Sebastian scoffed just as the alarm on his cellphone went off. "Alright, I have to go if I want make this meeting."

"Yeah I have to get to the office too." Jeff said as he stood up from his seat. "I'll talk to Kurt and get all this shit planned."

"Do that and when you talk to Blaine, tell him we miss him." David said.

"I'll do ya one better. We added him to our phone plan so he oughta be getting his phone in this week. I'll give him your number and tell him to call you guys." Jeff assured them.

"Yes, do that." Sebastian said firmly as he glanced at the time. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Later, Bas." The Warbler men called out before they themselves parted for the day. It wasn't until later in the evening that Wes, David, and Sebastian had the chance to come to terms with Blaine's return. All three men cried when the relief washed over them and the old wound finally started to slowly heal.

* * *

At exactly 8:50, Kurt walked into his office ready to start the day. He and Blaine had a lovely breakfast together free of any flirting or sexual innuendos. When he was done with his food and started to head back upstairs to get dressed, Blaine had said a simple have a good day to him but the tone Blaine used had sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. It was in that moment that Kurt realized how hard their new, unspoken game was going to be. Determined not to let Blaine get to him so easily, he pushed aside all ideas of how to get Blaine to use that tone whilst saying very inappropriate things and concentrated on having the best first day back. At 8:57, he got a Skype call from Jeff.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" Kurt teased when he answered.

"Yeah, sorry. Nick and I had coffee with the guys this morning and I got stuck in traffic getting here." Jeff answered.

Kurt suddenly realized that the guys Jeff spoke of were the same boys who went to Dalton with Blaine. "Oh? How did that go?" he asked, hoping that Jeff would understand the underlying question.

"It was fine." Jeff shrugged. "I think they're still trying to come to terms with the fact that Blaine isn't dead." He meant to say it as a joke even though it was true.

"You guys thought he was dead?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah, we did." Jeff replied sadly. "But that doesn't matter anymore because he's not."

"Right." Kurt tried to say nonchalantly, although the questions of Blaine's past were once again plaguing his mind.

"There's actually something about Blaine I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait till later." Jeff informed him. "You ready for your return?"

"That I am." Kurt said confidently.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Jeff said before ending the call.

Thanks to the map-like video Jeff had set up for him, Kurt could see Jeff leaving his office and walking over to the main conference room. He must have announced that the meeting was starting because seconds later the employees were following him. As the employees filled the room, Kurt couldn't get Jeff's words out of his head. _They thought he was dead. They actually thought that Blaine was dead. _He couldn't stop from wondering what kind of man Blaine's father had truly been for them to think that their best friend was dead. Kurt had to stop dwelling on that thought however when the screen in front of him turned on.

"Good morning everyone." Kurt said instantly, earning him a scattered greeting from his employees. "Who wants to fill me in on what I missed?"

Kurt spent the next thirty minutes listening to his workers fill him in on what they had done during his absence, making sure to take notes on everything. Once he was brought up to speed, he told them of a few changes he wanted to make, including a new layout which Jeff had helped him pick over the weekend. Once that meeting was done, the employees filed out of the conference room with the exception of the section editors. Another hour passed as he talked with his editors before ending the conference call portion of his morning. Kurt then turned to his computer and pulled up the emails he asked his employees to send him. He couldn't control the tiny smile that crossed his face as he frantically but efficiently went through them all. It was definitely good to be back at work.

* * *

Later that evening after most of the employees had already gone home, Kurt was still hard at work. In his three weeks away, he had somehow managed to forget the amount of work that went into the magazine. He quickly remembered how important the minute details were and while the day had gone by quickly due to the amount of concentration he put forth, it was nothing short of thrilling. Kurt had just hit the send button on an email to one of his editors when Blaine knocked on the door.

"Hey, you wanna take a dinner break?" Blaine had asked him as he leaned in the doorway.

"Dinner?" Kurt questioned. Right on cue, his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Yeah. Jeff told me you tend to forget to eat when you work so I figured I'd make us some dinner." Blaine replied kindly.

"Oh? Thanks." Kurt said quietly. There was something in the way that Blaine was looking at him that made his heart rate suddenly speed up.

"It's no problem. Besides, after that delicious breakfast you made us this morning it's the least I can do." Blaine said softly.

"Ok. Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes. I just need to wrap up some things and them I'm done." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded understandingly and walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

The rest of the week went remarkably the same as that Monday. Kurt would wake up before Blaine did and cook them breakfast before both men went their separate ways to work. They wouldn't see each other again until late in the evening when they sat down to eat the dinner that Blaine had prepared for them. It became routine fairly quickly and it had helped Kurt ease into his new work life on the ranch better than he had expected. All in all it had been a wonderful first week back at work.

The part that made the week so wonderful was how different Blaine was acting. Blaine had stopped his blatant flirting and instead opted for being sweet and caring. Kurt was suspicious at first, waiting for Blaine to make a move but he never did. There was no flirting or the random brush of hands; only sweet, almost shy gestures and soft smiles. The change in Blaine's tactics had melted Kurt's heart in a way he hadn't known possible and by Friday afternoon, he was at total ease. What Kurt didn't know however, was that Blaine's plan all along had been for him to be at ease. Blaine wanted Kurt to see how well they would work if they were together and he wanted to be able to catch Kurt completely off guard when the time came.

* * *

Kurt was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when Blaine decided it was time. Blaine leaned up against the doorway and watched Kurt intently all the while allowing his mind to drift off to some of his more erotic fantasies. It hadn't taken long for his body to react to his mental images and soon enough his hard on was straining in his pants. He waited until Kurt had turned around from the sink before slowly, almost predatorily, walked over to Kurt. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he noticed Blaine making his way over. He felt his entire body pulsing, aching for Blaine in a way that only came from being vulnerable. A subconscious part of him figured out that it had been Blaine's plan all along but the conscious part of him was frozen.

Blaine, knowing that he was winning, smirked devilishly as he stepped right in front of Kurt. He let his eyes roam down Kurt's body, loving the way Kurt's face and neck tainted pink. He took a step forward making Kurt take a step back and he continued until they were merely an inch away from the wall. Blaine then swiftly grabbed Kurt by the hips, turned him around, and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his erection firmly against Kurt's ass.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out.

"You know," Blaine started, his voice heavy with arousal, "I've always wanted to fuck you against the wall." Blaine pressed himself against Kurt as he started to leave feathery kisses on Kurt's neck. When Kurt's breath started to become shallow, Blaine took it as a sign to continue. He trailed his hands down Kurt's thighs, digging his nails in roughly as he sucked on Kurt's skin. Kurt instinctively ground his ass against Blaine's hard on and Blaine responded by cupping Kurt's own erection.

"_Blaine_." Kurt moaned and _wow_ was that the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard.

Blaine stroked Kurt through his slacks teasingly as he continued to press against Kurt's ass for a few minutes before deciding that it was enough. "Don't forget, we have a date with the full moon tonight." He whispered hotly in Kurt's ear and then he was gone, leaving Kurt both ridiculously aroused and frustrated.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is part one of the full moon! Yay!


	11. Filling In The Gaps

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Here's the first half of the full moon for ya. Enjoy. :)

Note: Kurt and Blaine play a game of _hot hands_ in this chapter. I'm not going to assume that everyone knows how the game is played so I'll explain it now. _Hot hands_ is played by two people. Player one holds out their hands palm side up while player two places their hands, palm side down, on top. The person on bottom (player one) is in control. Player one has to quickly bring their hand/s out from beneath and slap the top of player two's hand/s while player two tries to pull their hand/s back so that player one can't slap them. It continues likes this until player one misses. Player two then takes the place of the bottom position where they will attempt to continuously slap player one's hands until they miss. They will then switch positions again. This is the basically it. I hope I explained it well enough for those of you who've never played to understand.

Momaboutown, GleekMom, you ladies are incredible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

After Blaine successfully left Kurt a mumbling mess, Kurt had no choice but to take care of himself in the shower. He should've seen it coming. He should've known that the lovely week they shared was part of Blaine's plan to make him regret the no kissing rule. Instead of regretting it though, it gave him more reason to put his own plan into effect. Once he was done with his shower, he took his time getting ready. He took extra care on his hair and skin regimen, he slipped into the tightest skinny jeans he owned, and he put on the flannel shirt he bought that previous weekend.

Kurt had made the mistake of telling Santana and Brittany about the conversation he and Blaine had about flannel and overalls, and the girls had insisted that he buy the flannel shirt for later use. Originally, he planned on wearing it one day as a joke but after the moment they shared in the kitchen, he decided that it was time. _If Blaine wants to play dirty, then dirty we will play_. He smirked at his reflection, admittedly loving the way the shirt hugged his upper body. He had to shop in the boy's section in order for it to fit right but boy did it fit. He couldn't wait to see Blaine's reaction.

At a quarter to 10 that night, Kurt sauntered down the stairs to meet Blaine by the back door. At the bottom of the steps, he saw Blaine leaning against the wall waiting for him. Apparently Blaine had decided to put extra effort into his appearance for the night's events as well. He was wearing form fitting jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, a plain black tee which accentuated his toned upper body, and his hair had been tamed with the perfect amount of hair gel, making the ringlets both bouncy and beautiful. In short, Blaine looked delicious.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked casually, even though his heart beat was racing.

Blaine, who had been looking out the window, turned to look at Kurt, his eyes widening and his jaw going slack at the sight of him. His eyes roamed down Kurt's body, swallowing hard when they passed Kurt's unmistakable bulge. It took everything in him not to take Kurt right there on the steps. Kurt smiled victoriously at catching Blaine off guard. He couldn't remember the last time he so blatantly put on a show for a man. It was thrilling to know how he affected Blaine. When Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt's, Kurt could see that they were several shades darker than usual.

"Nice shirt." Blaine said, his voice deep with arousal. Kurt shrugged in response, feigning indifference as he looked away while Blaine walked over to him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Seduce you? Now why on Earth would I do that?" Kurt asked innocently as he stepped past Blaine and towards the back door. "Come on, Anderson. We don't want to miss our date with the moon." Blaine watched Kurt walk away, his eyes glued on Kurt's ass, and not even caring that a small moan escaped his lips. Kurt stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder at Blaine daringly. "Coming?" Blaine smirked seductively at Kurt before grabbing the picnic basket he had prepared and following Kurt outside.

They walked in silence the entire way to the fields. With the exception of sideways glances, they paid no mind to each other. At least, they pretended not to. With each passing step, it was getting harder and harder for Blaine not to reach out and pull Kurt in for a kiss. In turn, Kurt was doing his best to look unaffected by Blaine's presence, all the while his insides churned violently. It was crazy to him how strongly he was affected by Blaine's presence but he loved every second of it.

* * *

After close to twenty minutes of walking, Blaine finally came to a stop in an open part of the field. He pulled out the blanket he packed, spread it out on the ground, and took a seat. Kurt followed suit and sat across from Blaine with his legs tucked underneath him.

"Alright, how are we doing this?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Well, I know you're dying to ask me a million questions but I was thinking we could take things slow. You know, ease into the tough questions." Blaine answered.

"Ok…and when does partaking in illegal activities take place?" Kurt asked.

"Later."

"Later when?"

"Just later." Blaine laughed. "Give me your hands." Kurt eyed him suspiciously but gave Blaine his hands nonetheless. "I was thinking we could make this more fun by playing hot hands." Blaine said as he placed Kurt's hands face down on his palms.

"Hot hands?" Kurt questioned. Blaine quickly pulled his hands out from underneath Kurt's and slapped his hands. "Owe!"

"Hot hands." Blaine confirmed with a cheeky grin. "Whoever's on bottom asks the questions and the person on top answers. Deal?"

"Deal." Kurt replied with an eye roll.

"Good." Blaine smirked. _Slap_

"I_ so_ don't like you right now." Kurt scowled, earning him a wide grin from Blaine.

"Alright, Hummel. It's time I learned all of your dirty secrets." _Slap_

"Just get on with it." Kurt said, trying to sound annoyed but couldn't help smile at the childish game.

"Tell me about Parker." Blaine said.

"That's not a question." Kurt pointed out. _Slap _

"Fine. What's Parker like?" Blaine asked.

"Why does it matter? We broke up." Kurt reminded him.

"So what." Blaine shrugged. "I want to know so answer the question."

"Parker is…I don't know. He's Parker. He's hot and he's nice and he likes to take care of me. Or well…liked." Kurt sighed.

"Is that why you dated him? Because he liked to take care of you?" Blaine asked.

"Not exactly. He was the first guy in a while that showed more interest than just sleeping with me. He made it very clear that he wanted a relationship and I liked the idea of having a boyfriend so we started dating." Kurt told him.

"That's a little shallow don't ya think?" Blaine teased. _Slap_

"I was lonely, sue me." Kurt defended.

"What was sex like with him?" Blaine ventured.

"It was…boring." Kurt admitted with a laugh. "He was always about going slow and being real intimate. Don't get me wrong, it was nice and all but…every once in while I just need a good fuck." _Miss _"HA!"

Blaine muttered under his breath at getting caught off guard. How was he supposed to concentrate when Kurt started talking about fucking? Granted, he started it by asking Kurt about his sex life with Parker but still.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Kurt said mischievously as their hands switched places."Hmm…let's see…Oh! I know! What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Pink? Really?" Kurt questioned.

"Yep." Blaine laughed. _Slap_

"Alright…if you had to choose between sleeping with Gerard Butler and Matt Bomer, who would you pick?" Kurt asked.

"Oh that's tough." Blaine said contemplatively. "They're both crazy hot but I'm going have to say…Gerard."

"What?! You're crazy!" Kurt scolded. _Slap _"Matt is _so_ much hotter!"

"Yeah but Gerard has that accent. He could get me naked just by talking." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah ok, I guess that's acceptable. When and who gave you your first kiss?" Kurt asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was 13 and it was Jeff." Blaine replied, laughing when Kurt pulled a face.

"Oh my God! Does Nick know?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Mhm." Blaine nodded.

"Ok, you have to tell me about it now. I want details, Anderson." Kurt said firmly. _Slap _

"Fine." Blaine said with an eye roll. "It all started when I admitted to Jeff that I thought about kissing boys more than I thought about kissing girls."

"_So like…do you think you're gay?" Jeff asked softly. _

"_I don't really know." Blaine shrugged. "It's not like I've ever kissed a boy to know. It's not like I can. My dad would flip."_

"_Have you…thought about kissing me?" Jeff asked curiously. _

"_I…maybe." Blaine answered quietly. _

"_Maybe?" Jeff repeated. "You can tell me you know. You're my best friend, it won't bother me."_

"_It won't?" Blaine asked shyly. _

"_Naw. Besides…I've um…I've thought about kissing you." Jeff admitted. _

"_Really?" Blaine asked wide eyed. _

"_Yeah." Jeff shrugged. _

"_Well…I mean…yeah…I've thought about…kissing you." Blaine said just above a whisper. _

"_We could. You know…just to see what it's like." Jeff suggested. _

"_What about your parents?" Blaine asked nervously as he glanced at the house. _

"_No one's home." Jeff told him. "Do you…do you want to try?"_

"_Um…yeah…ok." Blaine replied. _

_Jeff stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to Blaine, and sat down next to him. They stared at each other for a minute, both too shy to make the first move. Blaine finally leaned over slowly and captured Jeff's lips. They kissed tentatively for a moment, trying to get the feel of it. When the "this feels wrong" feeling Blaine was sure he would have never surfaced, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. _

"That's actually really sweet." Kurt commented.

"Yeah, it was. At least it was until we got handsy." Blaine laughed.

"Handsy how?" Kurt asked. _Slap_

"Well, we both received our first hand jobs that night." Blaine smirked. "Jeff and I learned _a lot_ about each other that day, including the fact that we were indeed gay. Despite everything my father and grandfather taught me about homosexuality, I _knew_ I was gay. I enjoyed Jeff touching me _way_ too much not to be."

"Was Jeff the first guy you had sex with too?" Kurt wondered.

"No, that experience was entirely in Sebastian Smythe's hands." Blaine answered.

"Somehow the fact that the first guy you slept with was Sebastian doesn't even surprise me." Kurt said shaking his head. _Miss_

"You know Sebastian?" Blaine questioned as their hands switched position.

"I do. We had a brief affair." Kurt told him. "He's a good guy. He was just married you know."

"Yeah, that's what Jeff and Nick were telling me." Blaine commented. _Slap _"What do you mean you had a brief affair?"

"Let's just say we had a few months filled with lots and lots of angry sex." Kurt laughed.

"Figures." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure if I'm jealous that he got to have you first or if I'm jealous that he had you at all."

"Play your cards right and you'll get more of me than he did." Kurt replied with a cheeky grin. _Miss _"I am _so_ much better at this game than you!"

"It isn't my fault you're so damn distracting." Blaine grumbled as their hands switched again.

"What were you like as a little kid?" Kurt asked. _Slap_

"Probably really annoying." Blaine laughed. "I was always singing really loudly and irritating the crap out of my dad and grandfather. You see, even as a little kid, I understood that they were generally angry people. I wasn't raised in a loving home, Kurt; I was raised in a controlling home. They were all about teaching me how to be a strong man; the kind of man that would be ruthless and brutal towards his enemies. Singing was my way out of that. Music was what taught me about love and vulnerability."

"Your dad didn't want you to be in politics like him?" Kurt wondered.

"He did for a while but my grandfather convinced him otherwise. I think he suspected early on that I was gay but he never said anything about it. He was always real quick to keep me away from the media though. He was also the one to encourage my dad to let me sing. He used to say that it was a smart idea for me to have hobbies but that was never the real reason."

"_With a voice like that, he's bound to make a name for himself." General William Anderson said firmly. _

"_He can make a name for himself in the political world too, father." Senator James Anderson replied. _

"_Can he? I personally think he's too soft for the world of politics. You don't want to introduce him to that world only to have him embarrass you in the end do you? If you encourage his singing and he makes something of himself, then you can always say how wonderfully lucky you are to have such a talented son. But if he tries his hand at politics and he fails, it'll look badly on you." General Anderson assured him._

"_This is true." Senator Anderson nodded. "I don't exactly want to take the time to teach him the ins and outs anyway. I'll go ahead and sign him up for that music camp. That way he's out my way this summer as well." _

"I remember being so excited when I heard my dad say that he was going to sign me up. I never had an interest in politics anyway so I didn't care that my grandfather said I was too soft. All I cared about was being allowed to sing and perform whenever I wanted." Blaine told him.

"And this was all before you even knew you were gay?" Kurt asked. _Slap_

"Mhm." Blaine nodded. "I told you, there was no love or compassion in my life growing up. There was only hatred and selfishness and self-preservation."

"What was it like after you figured out you were gay?" Kurt questioned. "Did you date girls to keep them out of the loop or?"

"I went on a few 'dates' for political functions but that was it. They rarely asked me about my love life and if they did I'd say that girls were trouble and that I didn't want to get distracted from my academics." Blaine said rolling his eyes. "They took it as enough of an answer and left it be. Plus I boarded at Dalton so I barely saw them. It was the weekends that were always the hardest though."

_After spending an entire weekend pretending to be homophobic for his father's campaign, Blaine was more than ready to head back to Dalton where he could be himself. As he was heading out the door however, he heard his father and grandfather laughing jovially. Unable to contain his curiosity, he walked over to his father's study to see what the commotion was. _

"_What's going on?" He asked curiously. _

"_Blaine, come over here." His grandfather said. "Relish in the good news with us."_

"_What good news?" Blaine asked from the doorway, not wanting to go in any further. _

"_You remember that case Charles has been working on?" His father asked. Blaine nodded mutely, knowing exactly what his father was speaking of. Charles was one of his dad's biggest supporters. He was also the man that was fighting against the family whose son was brutally beaten in a homophobic attack. "Well, he's found evidence that the fag tried to seduce his client."_

"_You don't say." Blaine replied, trying his best to keep his voice even. _

"_The jury found his client not guilty, concluding that the attack was self-defense." His father laughed. _

"_It was!" His grandfather confirmed. "He was defending himself against that queer trying to turn him. The nerve of those abominations. It isn't enough for them to be allowed to live; they have to force others to be like them too? Disgusting." _

"_Can I go now? I need to get to school." Blaine said uninterested. _

"_Come on, son. This is a big win. Enjoy it. Celebrate!" his father said. _

"_Yes, Dad. That…_fag_ got everything he deserved." Blaine replied through gritted teeth. "Can I go now? I'm going to be late."_

"_Yes, yes go." His father waved him off. Blaine nodded curtly before quickly heading out the door. _

"I was _so_ ashamed of myself. Not because I was gay but for agreeing with them." Blaine said softly. Kurt was no longer playing hot hands but simply holding Blaine's hands in his own. "That was always how it was. I'd pretend to be one person at home and then go to school and fuck some guy between classes. I hated it. I hated having to hide who I was. I hated agreeing with them about _anything_."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said quietly. "I can't imagine what that must have felt like."

"That was only the icing on the cake to be honest. Remember how I told you that my mother died when I was born?" Kurt nodded, eager to hear more. "He always blamed me for it."

"He did not!" Kurt gasped.

"_Oh_ but he did. It was always indirectly but I knew at a very young age that he thought it was my fault. There were moments when I thought he was right." Blaine replied.

"Blaine." Kurt said, his voice wavering.

"I know now that it wasn't. No one could've foreseen the complications but…it hurt knowing that my father blamed me for it. When I came out to him, he said to me, 'I knew it was your fault! I knew you were the reason she died! You and your _disease_ killed her!' I always knew that he blamed me but actually hearing him say it, _that_ hurt." Blaine said bitterly, a single tear streaming down his face.

"Your dad was an asshole, Blaine." Kurt said quietly.

"He was." Blaine agreed.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want. We can just smoke and…do whatever it is you do high for the rest of the night." Kurt suggested.

"I thought you wanted to know about my father?" Blaine questioned.

"I do but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'm not going anywhere, Blaine. We have time to talk about it all." Kurt told him.

"Yeah…ok." Blaine nodded. "You sure you want to smoke with me?"

"A deal's a deal right?" Kurt shrugged.

"Right." Blaine chuckled. "I should tell you what to expect before we get started."

"Ok." Kurt replied anxiously.

"Since you've never smoked before, I'm going to shot-gun it to you." Blaine told him.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant." Kurt said flatly.

"It's not as bad as you think." Blaine smirked. "What I'm going to do is take a hit and then I'm going to pass the smoke to you through my mouth. I'll blow the smoke out slowly while you inhale it."

"Ok…" Kurt said unsurely. "Then what?"

"Then you hold it in until you can't anymore and release the smoke." Blaine answered.

"What's it going to feel like?" Kurt asked.

"You'll feel a little light headed but you get used to it. Once the high settles, you'll feel very…light, weightless even. Your surroundings will feel really slow, almost like time itself has stopped. You'll be in a daze of sorts but everything feels really good. Like, all your senses are heightened." Blaine explained. "And that's_ if_ you feel anything at all. It depends on the person but not everyone feels high the first time they do it; most people don't."

"Did you feel it the first time you did it?" Kurt wondered.

"Yes and no. I didn't feel _high_ per-se, but I was really aware of all my surroundings. It's kinda hard to explain." Blaine said.

"I'm not going to freak out am I?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so." Blaine replied. "And if you do, I'll be here to calm you down."

"Ok." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's nervousness and pulled a small ash tray with a joint and lighter out of the picnic basket. "Are you ready?" He asked in a conspiring tone.

"As I'll ever be." Kurt replied with a nervous laugh. Blaine brought the joint up to his lips, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt, and lit it.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I hoped you liked it. :)


	12. Trying It Out

A/N: Hello my lovelies! First, I want to once again thank you for reading and reviewing this. You are all amazing!

Second, most people DO NOT get high the first time they smoke but for the sake of this fic, Kurt does.

GleekMom and momaboutown, I can't thank you ladies enough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine curiously as he brought the joint up to his lips. He'd never seen anyone smoke marijuana and despite his nerves, he was intrigued by it. Blaine lit the joint and took a long, deep drag. He couldn't help but smirk at the way Kurt was watching him. After holding the smoke in for a minute, Blaine grabbed Kurt's collar and gently pulled him closer. Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine's lips touched his and the smoke slowly entered his mouth. Kurt inhaled the smoke as Blaine exhaled, closing his mouth to capture the smoke when Blaine pulled away.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's expression. His eyes were wide, his lips were pursed tightly, and his cheeks were puffed out like a blowfish. Kurt let go of his breath abruptly, coughing slightly as he shot Blaine an annoyed expression.

"Don't laugh at me! I've never done this before." Kurt complained much like a child.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Blaine replied, biting his lower lip to prevent anymore laughter. "You just looked like a very cute, very scared puffer fish."

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's just smoke this and be done with it."

Blaine smirked and shook his head at Kurt before bringing the joint back up to his lips. The next couple of hits Blaine took he shot-gunned to Kurt, who was slowly but surely starting to feel the effects. Halfway through the joint, Kurt got courageous and smoked straight from it. He immediately began coughing from his first real hit. It hadn't occurred to him that the mouth to mouth transfer lessened the burn. Blaine reached into the picnic basket, pulled out a water bottle, and handed it to Kurt.

"Well, well. Someone sure is prepared." Kurt said after taking several gulps of water. His body was swaying ever so slightly and his eyes were hooded but he had yet to realize the effects the marijuana was having on him.

"I'm always prepared." Blaine replied with a cheeky grin before bringing the joint up to his lips.

Kurt was surprised that he suddenly found the action erotic. When it was his turn again, he inhaled slower than the first time, hoping that it would help with the harshness. As he smoked, he kept his eyes locked with Blaine's. There was a challenge behind his gaze, though Blaine wasn't exactly sure what the challenge was. It was only when he was smoking again that he figured out that Kurt was getting turned on.

Kurt was biting his lower lip seductively as his hand started to trail up Blaine's leg. Blaine did his best to ignore Kurt's hand. The last thing he wanted to do was have their first real sexual encounter while high. When Kurt's hand gave his thigh a squeeze, he grabbed Kurt's arm and moved the hand away.

"We're not doing anything while we're high, Kurt." Blaine said firmly, even though his cock twitched in interest.

"Why not? It'll be_ fun_." Kurt purred. "Besides, I'm not even high." He said as he took the joint from Blaine.

"_No_, of course not." Blaine smirked. Kurt may not have noticed that he was high but Blaine certainly had.

Kurt shook his head vigorously as he exhaled the smoke. "I'm not!"

"Take a look around and then tell me if you are or aren't." Blaine replied before taking back the joint and putting it in the ashtray.

For the first time since they had started smoking, Kurt looked at his surroundings. It was then that he finally felt the lightness Blaine was talking about. He had been too focused on Blaine to realize how fuzzy the world suddenly felt. Everything around him seemed to slow down, almost as though time actually stopped. He brought his hands up to his face, expecting to feel the numbing sensation that comes from being drunk. Instead of feeling numb, however, his senses were heightened. It was an odd mix between feeling alert and feeling lazy. While his body was relaxed, his mind was racing. He started to giggle suddenly and Blaine knew that the effects were taking over.

"What would Burt say if he saw you right now?" Blaine teased.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped. "My dad would have a fucking cow if he saw me!"

"Actually, I don't think he would. You remember about three years ago when he visited Lily?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm." Kurt nodded, his hand trailing up Blaine's leg again.

"He smoked with her a couple of times." Blaine said, laughing at the horrified expression on Kurt's face.

"You're _lying_." Kurt drawled as he started to move closer to Blaine. "My dad would _never_ do that."

"I'm serious." Blaine assured him. "They went out to the barn and smoked and came back in laughing their asses off." Kurt's lips were suddenly on Blaine's neck and Blaine shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to stop Kurt's movement. "Kurt, I already told you-"

"Stop being a party pooper, Anderson." Kurt whispered in his ear as he straddled Blaine. He instantly started grinding down, making it nearly impossible for Blaine to control himself. "You feel _amazing_."

Blaine allowed Kurt to kiss him down his neck, biting back the moan that threatened to spill. He placed his hands on Kurt's back before flipping Kurt on the blanket so that he was on top. He ground against Kurt a few times himself, biting down hard on Kurt's neck as he grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them above his head.

"I don't want to do this high, Kurt." Blaine said, his voice heavy with arousal. "I can't even tell you how _badly_ I want you but we are _not_ doing anything tonight, not like this."

"But you feel so _good_." Kurt complained.

"I'll feel even better when we're sober, I promise." Blaine whispered before licking the shell of Kurt's ear. "Are you going to be good now or do I need to keep you here?"

"Keeping me here sounds good to me." Kurt purred as he bucked his hips up looking for friction.

"_Kurt_." Blaine all but growled. "Please."

Kurt sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine."

Blaine gave Kurt a sweet but chaste kiss before reluctantly getting off. Kurt whined at the loss of contact and Blaine had to control himself from giving in.

"You're mean." Kurt pouted as he moved to lay on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"How am I mean?" Blaine laughed, settling himself down on the blanket.

"You won't let me touch you." Kurt complained. "But that's fine, be mean. I can be mean too."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine challenged.

"Mhm." Kurt nodded.

"And how are you going to be mean?" Blaine questioned.

"Easy. I'm going to tell you _all_ about the rough, kinky sex I had with Sebastian." Kurt smirked.

"Kurt." Blaine warned but was ignored.

"There was this one time when he held me up and fucked me against the white board-"

"We did that all the time. In fact, we did that several times a week." Blaine cut in.

"There was also that time on the park bench." Kurt tried.

"Dalton had _tons_ of benches." Blaine told him.

"Yeah well, there was this one time in the library-"

"The library? You and Sebastian had sex in a library?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

"Yep." Kurt said with a cocky grin. "We were arguing over," Kurt trailed off momentarily, trying to recall what it was that they had argued about but his mind was too unfocused to remember, "I don't remember, but he was_ pissed _and the next thing I knew, he had me bent over a table in one of the back rooms. I ruined a perfectly good scarf that day."

"It is _so_ not fair that he got to do that." Blaine grunted, a mixture of jealousy and arousal running through his veins.

"Hey now, you have no room to talk. You were with him first." Kurt pointed out.

"That's true." Blaine nodded. "There _was_ this one time where he made me cum so hard I nearly passed out."

"Oh yeah? What were guys doing?" Kurt asked mischievously as he started to slowly palm his erection with his free hand.

"Well, I kinda have this bondage kink and he had a slapping kink." Blaine chuckled, unaware of what Kurt was doing. "He tied my arms up to post of his bed and he slapped my ass while pounding into me and he-" Blaine stopped midsentence when he noticed that Kurt had his eyes closed and was rubbing himself. "Kurt, what are you doing?" he asked thickly.

"Imagining Sebastian pounding into you while you lay there completely helpless." Kurt answered. "Hm, better yet, now I'm imagining that _I'm_ the one pounding into you."

"_Kurt_." Blaine groaned as he adjusted himself.

"As a matter of fact," Kurt said as he opened his eyes to look at Blaine, "I'd like it better if _you_ tied_ me_ to the bedpost."

"You are so, _so_ mean." Blaine replied, earning him a giggle from Kurt.

Kurt moved his hand from himself and instead reached for Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but moan at the touch. "There's something I've always wanted to try but never had the chance. I wonder if you're willing."

"I'm pretty sure I'd be willing to try anything for you." Blaine said in defeat as he laid flat on his back and let Kurt have his way.

Kurt scooted closer so their bodies were pressed together. He draped his leg over Blaine, placing it in-between Blaine's legs as he grabbed Blaine's thigh to wrap around him. He then started kissing Blaine's neck teasingly before whispering directly in his ear. "I've always wanted to role-play."

"Role-play?" Blaine choked up.

"I can see it now; you dressed up in some nice slacks and a dress shirt, you'd wear a bowtie and suspenders, maybe even some glasses." Kurt nipped at Blaine's earlobe as he moved his hand to Blaine's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "I'd dress up in a school boy blazer, kind of like Dalton's but better, and then you'd punish me for not paying attention in class."

"_Fuck_."

"I'd say something like, _Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry for disrupting the class. Please don't give me detention._ And then you'd say, _Now, Mr. Hummel, you were a very bad boy today and I have no choice but to write you up._ Then I'd beg you not to so instead you offer to teach me a private lesson. You'd sit on your desk and I would bounce up and down on your cock and you'd forbid me to make noise because we don't want to get caught." Blaine flipped them over and moved Kurt's hands to hold above his head while Kurt continued his fantasy. "_Mr. Anderson, please_, I'd moan desperately and then you'd fuck me harder because I broke the rules."

"_Shit_, Kurt!" Blaine all but growled. "You gotta stop talking."

"Why?" Kurt asked, followed by a guttural moan when Blaine ground down particularly hard.

"Because I don't want to do this high." Blaine practically begged.

Kurt could clearly see the desperate desire reflected in Blaine's eyes through the moonlight. He understood that Blaine wanted to do things right with them so he decided to cut Blaine a break. "Alright, alright." He sighed. "You might want to get off of me and talk about something else then. I can't promise not to take advantage of you if I don't get distracted, like now."

Blaine reluctantly forced himself off of Kurt again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tell me what you were like in high school. Tell me more about the Nude Erections."

"New Directions, Blaine." Kurt laughed.

Blaine glared at him playfully making him laugh harder. There was really no reason for him to be laughing so hard. He'd heard people call them the Nude Erections a hundred times over and it had never been that funny. In that moment, however, when the world was muted and fluid around them, he couldn't control the urge to keep laughing.

Blaine watched Kurt in amusement as he lost himself for the moment. Out of everything he loved about Kurt, he loved when Kurt laughed the most. He loved the way Kurt's eyes crinkled together. He loved the way Kurt threw his head back to catch his breath. He loved the way Kurt held his chest as he tried to compose himself. Most of all, he loved the musical laughter itself.

"I don't even know why I'm laughing." Kurt said through his fit of laughter. "Why am I laughing?" Blaine gave him a pointed look, making him gasp loudly. "It's because I'm high! Holy crap, I really am high aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Blaine nodded.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said in a sudden panic. "I can't believe I actually did this!"

"Whoa, whoa. Relax." Blaine soothed. "Don't think about it. Tell me about one of the crazier things the New Directions ever did. Focus on that."

"Right, New Directions." Kurt shook his head as he tried to calm himself. "Did I ever tell you about the time we broke into the school?"

"No." Blaine laughed. "You broke into your school?"

"We sure did." Kurt nodded. "It was the day before senior prom. A ton of parents found out that Britt and Santana were going to prom together and they complained so much that the school board banned them from going as each other's dates."

"_I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Kurt whispered in a panic as they hurried into the school. "If we get caught we're going to get expelled!"_

"_We won't get caught if you keep your mouth shut!" Santana snapped. Kurt huffed in annoyance but didn't say any more. _

_The members of the New Directions all snuck into the school to steal the prom decorations. They were pissed when they found out that Brittany and Santana weren't allowed to go to prom together and after all the hard work Brittany put into their senior prom, they refused to let it go to waste on the homophobes of their school._

_They all parked their cars next to the entrance of the gymnasium and quickly loaded them up with the decorations. Everyone had their set duties so it didn't take them long to clear the gym out. The last item they took down was the disco ball. Santana had just handed it down to Kurt when Sue walked in. _

"_Be careful with that, Porcelain. It once belonged to my ancestor, the great Lady Bird Johnson." Sue said as she walked towards them. _

_Kurt let out an undignified squeak at being caught but Santana just smirked. She walked over to Sue, pulled the keys she used to get into the school out of her pocket, and handed them over to her coach. _

"So wait, the coach was in on it?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm pretty sure it was her idea." Kurt snorted. "Sue always blurred the lines between educator, friend, and nutcase."

"Where did you end up having your prom?" Blaine asked.

"Brittany's parents let us use their backyard. They were so used to Britt and Santana doing crazy things for Sue that they didn't even question it. It was actually a lot of fun. An anonymous mass email was sent out that the location had been changed and even though it was cramped, it turned out great. The school board tried to pin it on the girls but didn't have any proof so we got away with it." Kurt laughed.

"What about the fact that it was in Britt's backyard? Wasn't that proof enough?" Blaine asked.

"It probably would've been if her parents hadn't lied. They said that they took the girls out of town that night and when they got back the decorations were already there. I think the principal knew the truth too but he didn't say anything. He was never one for conflict." Kurt shrugged. "What about the Warblers? What's one of the crazier things you guys did?"

"Oh man, we did _so_ many things." Blaine said shaking his head. "I think one of the craziest was the time Jeff convinced me to steal Wes' gavel."

"You did not!" Kurt asked appalled. He had heard enough stories about Wes' unusual love of his gavel to know that stealing it was a terrible idea.

"Yeah, I did. And let me tell you, I was _terrified_!"

"_This is a horrible idea. I can't do this." Blaine whispered frantically. He and Jeff were hiding in the hall closet waiting for the sign from David that it was safe to go in. _

"_Yes you can! This is going to be hilarious!" Jeff said excitedly. _

"_That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one he's going to mutilate when he finds it." Blaine replied. _

_There was a quick tap on the door indicating that the Warbler hall was clear. Jeff and Blaine rushed out of the closet and ran into the Warbler hall. While Jeff stood guard, Blaine grabbed Wes' gavel off the councilmen desk. They quickly made their way back to the dorms and snuck into Wes' room to hide the gavel before hurrying back to the Warbler hall for rehearsal. _

"_Where is it?!" Wes yelled as Jeff and Blaine made into the hall. "Who took it?!"_

"_You know your love of this gavel isn't normal, right?" Sebastian teased. _

"_Can it, Smythe! I want my gavel and I want it now! Did you take it? I swear to God if you took it-"_

"_Hey it wasn't me." Sebastian said, raising his hands in surrender. _

"_You know, don't you? You know who took it and where they put it!" Sebastian shrugged in response, a wicked grin playing at his lips. "I swear when I find out who took it there will be very serious consequences!" _

"All the guys kept shooting me looks like they were going to tell him that it was me and Jeff and Sebastian were laughing their asses off and I'm sitting there scared out of my mind!" Blaine said with a flourish.

"So what happened when he found it?" Kurt asked laughing.

"It took him an entire week to find it in his room. It was the last place he looked because he was sure that one of us took it. When he found it under his bed, he concluded that it must've fallen down there and he apologized to all the Warblers for the death threats." Blaine replied, shaking his head.

"_Please_ tell me you guys told him the truth." Kurt said.

"Nope. I don't know if he knows now but by the time we graduated he still thought that it was his fault." Blaine sighed.

"I am _so_ going to tell him the next time I talk to him." Kurt teased.

"You wouldn't dare!" Blaine said wide eyed.

"Oh yes I would." Kurt assured him. "It's cute that you're still scared of him."

"Have you seen angry Wes? He like, grows horns and summons a pitchfork!" Blaine said dramatically.

"Now you're calling him the devil? I definitely need to talk to him. In fact, I think I'll call him now." Kurt reached in his pocket for his phone but never got to it because he was once again being pinned down by Blaine.

Blaine started mercilessly tickling him until Kurt begged him to stop, promising that he wouldn't tell Wes. Satisfied, Blaine got off of Kurt before reaching into the picnic basket.

"Strawberry?" Blaine offered.

"Oh yum!" Kurt said excitedly as he reached over to grab one.

Blaine brought out a few other snacks that he had packed and together they ate quietly. Kurt was starting to get sleepy so after eating a few strawberries and some cheese, he laid down to look up at the stars. Blaine maneuvered himself to lay right next to Kurt and intertwined their hands.

"It's so beautiful out here. You can't see the stars like this in New York." Kurt commented.

"No, you can't." Blaine agreed. "I bet you'll miss this when you move back." Kurt turned to look at Blaine curiously, trying to place the tone of Blaine's voice. Blaine kept his gaze at the sky, not wanting Kurt to know how truly worried he was about Kurt leaving.

There was a part of Kurt that wanted to say how he wasn't going to move back but he knew how it would sound. Even though it felt like forever, he had only been on the ranch for a little more than a month and he couldn't make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep yet. Instead, he squeezed Blaine's hand and turned his gaze back to the sky.

"I don't think I'm in the right head space." Kurt mumbled more to himself than Blaine.

"That's because you're in my head space." Blaine replied, turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine again, getting caught in the intense gaze. "Well, I guess your head space will do for now."

"Just for now?" Blaine questioned. Kurt shrugged and turned away. He had to stop himself from saying for forever.

They stayed out in the fields for a little while longer, not really talking but simply enjoying each other's company. When they finally made their way back to the house, Blaine let Kurt lead the way. It took them twice as long to get back because Kurt kept getting lost due to his fuzziness. Blaine knew where on the ranch they were all along but watching Kurt trying to figure it out was so entertaining that he didn't mind going around in circles. By the time they finally made it back to the house, Kurt was half asleep, his body was lax, and he couldn't stop giggling.

"Tonight was fun." Kurt sighed. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's hands were resting on Blaine's chest.

"It was. I'm glad you joined me." Blaine said softly.

"Me too." Kurt replied before leaning forward to kiss Blaine. The kiss was languid and tender, the effects of the marijuana making all of Kurt's senses erupt.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said quietly when they parted.

"Night, Blaine." Kurt replied. He backed away from Blaine, smiled shyly, and went up the stairs to head to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
